It Was Always
by xAlternativexMusicxGirlx
Summary: This is my version if Damon hadn't made out with Katherine in the 1st episode of season 2 or proposed to her a new start if she said she loved him. But it's Stefan who she's making out with and guess who walks in... Rated T the main pairing, Damon/Elena
1. Drinking Buddies

**Hello people! Well as you can obviously see I'm writing another story, Again. This is my third for Vampire Diaries, so I hope you like this one. This is just an idea that popped into my head and yeah. So for all of you who absolutely hated it when Damon was making out with Katherine in the first episode of season two, he doesn't, but Stefan does. Anyway please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries if I did, then I probably wouldn't be writing on fan fiction right now.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Drinking Buddies**

Elena found herself driving towards the boarding house for some unmistakable reason. She felt as though something was wrong, something that shouldn't be happening. Stefan had just dropped her off at home and went to go hunting. But she felt drawn towards the boarding house, so she just went.

As she pulled into the driveway, she parked and got out of the car, heading towards the front door. Elena took a deep breath and knocked, the door was unlocked so she just walked in, hearing a crash. She ran up into the living room and gasped.

Stefan and Katherine stood in front of her tangled in each other, in an obvious passionate kiss that completely shattered Elena's heart. The two in front of her froze and slowly turned around. Katherine was grinning wickedly and Stefan's expression turned into one of horror.

He stepped away from Katherine, his shirt torn down the middle falling off his shoulders as he tried to make his way towards her. "Elena it…it's not what it looks like."

Elena shook her head and clutched her chest. It felt like he had taken his hand and pulled her heart out, stomping all over it. As the tears cascaded down her cheeks she bit out in a harsh tone, "Oh, it's exactly what it looks like."

There was a slam of the front door and a voice coming behind them, "Stefan, why do I smell-."

Damon trailed off as he walked into the room taking off his jacket, than he looked up and saw the scene in front of him. Stefan without a shirt, a smirking Katherine, and a tear streaked Elena. "What'd I miss?"

Elena was the first to speak, "Ask your dear brother." She pushed passed him and ran out the door in a rush.

Damon was bewildered by the way her voice sounded as she said that. Elena's words were harsh and honestly hostile. He turned toward Stefan and Katherine. "Stefan what did you do now, you know, never mind I don't think I want to know." He nodded in Katherine's direction, "Bitch,"

Katherine smiled playfully at him, "You're not gonna kill me? I thought you'd jump at the chance. Or at least try to claim me in some way of yours."

"Naw, I'm good. You know I don't want to get in that whole love triangle again, not my thing anymore." Damon replied leaning against the wall, smirking.

"Well that's good, but you know it wasn't really ever a triangle for me, though." Katherine stepped towards Damon slowly, swinging her hips in a seductive way that would make men fall on their knees.

Damon raised an eyebrow, challenging her for an answer. One he wasn't sure he wanted to hear. "Oh?"

Katherine poked him in the chest and leaned in by his ear and whispered, "I _used_ you. I never loved you. It was always Stefan."

Everything in Damon's mind shut down and darkened. He felt as if he'd go insane, break something, anything. He tried his best to not care, but everything about her just made him crack.

Then in the midst of it he pushed Katherine away from him, she hit a wall with a soft thud; he dove at Stefan, growling and breaking a chair leg near him; stabbing him in the stomach over and over again. "I hate you!" Damon yelled, letting the rage take over and consume him into a monster.

Katherine jumped up and ran at him, taking Damon down into the wood floor. She kept him pinned, until he flipped them over and slammed her down, "I loved you! I fucking loved you and you felt nothing! Nothing!" He slammed her into the floor again until Stefan knocked him off and tried to throw him into the wall. Damon hit the wall with a deafening crack; he slumped against the wall for a minute or two and tried his best to stand up.

Damon staggered up and glared at Stefan and Katherine, he focused on Stefan and growled lowly, "You made your choice stay away from Elena. And I've made mine." With that said Damon, as best and as fast as possible disappeared from the room leaving the two to each other.

* * *

Elena sobbed into her knees, wishing, hoping for the pain of betrayal to leave her, but it was as strong as ever consuming her in a large ball of dark emotions. Her world was breaking down and everything in it seemed to just gather around her and laugh.

She gasped at the pain in her chest again and squeezed her chest to herself in an attempt to keep herself together. Jeremy passed her room and tipped his head in, "Elena, are you alright?"

She shook her head fiercely, "No, but…just go away. Please."

Jeremy looked at her and slowly nodded, "Call if you need anything," he closed the door and left Elena to her own self pity and sadness.

Elena took out her diary and decided to at least put down her thoughts to try to get everything out and on paper. That way it could maybe be relieve the emotions flowing through her a little bit off her shoulders.

**Dear Diary,**

**Today… today has been one of the worst and most stressful days of my life. I just found Stefan kissing, actually more like mauling Katherine's face in the living room of the boarding house. I felt like there was a reason to go there, Stefan said he was going hunting, but obviously not. I felt like he ripped my heart into a thousand pieces and set it on fire. He tried to give me the "It's not what it looks like" line, but I couldn't handle the excuse he was going to give me. It was too much and seeing her there scared me more than almost anything I'd ever experienced. She really did look exactly like me, it was unbelievable. **

**I think the only highlight of my day was when I was with Bonnie and Damon came into the hospital. He helped Caroline and saved her. It was one of the best things he's done for me. I felt like he was my constant in life, holding me to the ground and never changing. Except for the fact that he thought Katherine was me and he kissed her. I'm not even sure how he would have thought I would have kissed him back, but I don't know. It makes me believe Isobel's words even more. I don't like it, but  
I still believe that she's probably right. **

**Now my mind wonders back to Stefan, I don't even want to say his name let alone write it without the pain enveloping me. I wish that everything was as it was suppose to be, easy and carefree. Sometimes I wish that I didn't know anything about vampires, witches, Katherine, just have that ignorant bliss most other people have.**

**I need to stop thinking and at least try to sleep or something; maybe I'll be like Damon and numb away my sorrows by drinking.**

**-Elena**

Elena tossed her diary aside and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. The tears kept coming, and so did the pain.

She felt the wind blow her curtain from her window and then a dark figure appeared in her room with a bottle in hand. "Damon," Elena whispered in a small voice rubbing her eyes a little to focus on him.

Damon walked over to her bed and sat next to her. "Elena."

Elena looked him over and noticed his clothes were tattered and torn. He took a deep gulp of whatever was in the bottle, probably scotch. Elena tried to get out of her thoughts of betrayal and deceit; she didn't want it to take over her, "What happened to you? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh I'm just dandy." He replied sarcastically, "I think I could guess why you're all red and puffy."

Elena sighed, "You got your heart ripped out too?" She closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying to ignore the pain, of it all.

"Yup, sounds about right. Want some?" Damon asked her motioning to give her some of the alcohol.

Elena considered it and thought,_ fuck it;_ she nodded, "Yeah,"

She took the bottle out of his hand, almost smiling at his shocked expression. Elena tipped her head back and drank some of its contents. It burned down her throat, but felt good in a way. She took another swig, feeling it slide down her throat like fire.

"You know we should be drinking buddies." Damon joked, leaning against the headboard beside her and kicking off his shoes.

Elena leaned her head on his shoulder, "On these circumstances I don't think that'd be a good idea."

Damon nodded and sat in silence with her, deep in his dangerous thoughts, he felt himself slowly crumble as he listened to Katherine's words replay in his head, "It was always Stefan." He said bitterly, just loud enough for Elena to hear.

"What do you mean?"

Damon laughed, "I'm always second best. No one's ever really loved me. Katherine said it was always Stefan and that she was just using me."

Elena looked up at him, feeling empathy towards him, knowing what that felt like, she was Stefan's second best to Katherine. Always, she would always be, no matter what. It pained her heart for Damon and herself, at the moment they were in the same boat, only having each other to understand the feeling. "I'm sorry Damon. You know, just screw them all and their happiness. I wish I never met Stefan, I don't want to feel like this, broken and empty."

"Yeah, it sucks. You're right though, we don't need them they all suck balls. Katherine's just a dirty bitch. And Stefan's an idiot. I don't know how he could be so stupid and give you up for her."

Elena took the bottle again and took another gulp, feeling the buzz start to faze through her mind and body. "I don't know either. But, you know Katherine doesn't deserve you anyway, they deserve each other."

Tears started to fall down Elena's cheeks, "I just wish he didn't." Elena buried her head in Damon's chest and kept sobbing finally letting it all out. Damon just held her and rubbed her back, he set down his bottle and pulled back the covers, letting himself in and holding her more firmly.

Her sobs calmed down into slow breaths; Damon felt himself fall asleep to the soft thrum of her heart.

* * *

"_You're not wanted here Elena, he doesn't want you." Katherine's mocking tone sent Elena into rage._

_Elena didn't care if she provoked the vampire, she stood in front of her doppelganger with no fear, "I don't care!"_

_Katherine smirked, "Are you sure? You have no one now, look." Katherine giggled and met Stefan in a hungry kiss. Stefan held Katherine close to her and moaned into her mouth, loud enough for Elena to hear. _

_Elena felt like she was going to be sick, that and she felt as though something worse was going to happen. She started to walk backwards and then tripped, slicing her arm on something. Blood oozed out causing the attention of the vampires to turn toward her. _

_Damon appeared out of nowhere and walked up behind Katherine taking her in his arms and kissing her. While Stefan stared at Elena's arm. Seeing their kiss made Elena's heart break again, tears came out of her eyes, and into her lap. It hurt worse than seeing Stefan kiss her, she didn't know why, but it did. _

_Damon turned toward her and smiled, "It's always been her, Elena."_

_Elena screamed as the three vampires, rushed towards her biting her in different places. "Damon!" She screamed one last time before everything faded away into darkness._

* * *

Elena opened her eyes and took deep breaths; she felt something next to her and turned to see Damon holding onto her tightly. She took her hand and brushed his hair out of his face. Running her hand on the length of his face, Elena took a moment to admire his features, he was so beautiful, it was obvious, but it was a natural beauty she admired. She knew he had gone through worse things in all of his life, but this situation with Katherine now was probably one of the worst. She didn't want him to feel pain any more than she did; they were friends, friends that really needed each other right now.

A voice interrupted her from her thoughts and her hand that was still unconsciously running along Damon's face. "I guess I was too late, you've already gone for my brother."

Elena jumped at his voice and sat up, "What?"

Damon started to stir next to her and sat up slowly, letting go of her waist. "What happened?"

"Stefan." She muttered before jumping out of bed and after Stefan. Elena ran out of the room and down the stairs, grabbing Stefan's arm.

"We need to talk." She said, letting go of his arm, crossing them in front of her chest.

Stefan nodded and sat down at the table. Elena sat opposite of him and tried to hold back the feelings that were trying to pry themselves open.

Stefan started off blunt, anger and jealousy seeping into his words. "So what you're with Damon now?"

Elena ground her teeth together and snapped back, "Are you with Katherine now?"

"No, I'm not. What you saw was a mistake, she forced herself on me."

Elena laughed with no humor and angrily replied, "What I saw was not forced, that's a fucking lie. You kissed her back just as much as she did."

Stefan stayed quiet, griping the table with force, Elena was too caught up in her anger to even notice.

"And no I'm not with Damon. I needed him and he needed me, we were there for each other as friends." Elena sucked in a breath and tried to calm herself, she didn't want to cry in front of him.

"What's going on?" Jeremy walked down the stairs; he seemed softer towards Elena since he saw her the day before crying her eyes out in her room. Which only meant one of two things, someone died or she just got dumped or cheated on.

Stefan stood, "Nothing, nothing's going on I'm leaving."

"We're over." Elena whispered, "Have fun with Katherine."

Stefan left and Elena sank in her chair, putting her head down on the table. She felt nothing at the moment and wanted to stay like that, feel nothing towards Stefan. But he seemed to be popping in and out of her head.

Jeremy walked over to her and leaned down next to her, "Are you okay?"

"No," She mumbled and reached for Jeremy, he held her and let her hold onto him tightly. He mumbled comforting things and rubbed her back softly, knowing what she needed. He saw Damon walking down the stairs towards them.

Jeremy nodded his head toward Elena and Damon walked over and took Jeremy's place. He sat them down on the couch and held her again to his chest. He had heard the whole conversation and was even awake when she was stroking his face. Elena yelled his name when she was asleep and then woke up, he didn't want to startle her so he pretended to be asleep.

"I'm going to the store and Block Buster; Elena needs something to distract her. Watch her, while I get the movie and ice cream."

Damon nodded and watched Jeremy leave the house. Elena started to relax against him and then she slowly looked up at him. "I'm sorry," She murmured wiping her face.

"It's okay, just sit tight Jeremy will be back soon. When he comes back do you want me to stay?"

Elena nodded, "Please, unless you have something you need to do." She smiled slightly as he shook his head said he would stay.

Out of all the commotion Elena forgot that Jenna was home and probably going to get up soon, it was a Saturday, meaning Jenna was bound to get up within the hour, it being close to ten in the morning. Elena sighed, "Jenna's going to be coming down soon, she's still mad about what happened with Katherine and you."

"That's fantastic." Damon replied sarcastically wrapping his arm around her, "But, I don't care, she can still be mad at me. I'm staying though."

Elena looked down smiling, "Good."

As predicted Jenna came drowsily down the stairs rubbing her eyes, she turned into the kitchen without noticing the two and then came back with a cup of coffee. She nearly dropped it when she saw Damon on the couch with his arm around Elena. "What are you doing here?" she nearly yelled.

Damon turned and dropped his arm, trying to find the right answer Elena would want him to say, "I uh-"

Elena cut him off, saving him from trying to find his own answer, "He's comforting his friend who just saw her boyfriend make out with another girl. And then try to lie about it." She saw the look her aunt was giving her, the one that said hypocrite all over, but Elena wasn't.

Jenna looked squarely at Damon, "Don't try anything." She glared at him some and sipped her coffee.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Damon gave one of his charmingly cocky looks and then smiled at her.

"Yeah right," Jenna grumbled as she climbed up the stairs mouthing a silent, "We're talking later."

* * *

Jeremy came home and set his bag on the table, the movie in hand, "Okay, I got some random movie, I'm not sure if you'll like it or not, it's Letters to Juliet."

Elena smiled at her brother and stood up; she walked over to him and hugged him, "Thank you Jer."

"No problem, now I'll leave you guys to this I'm going to my room." Jeremy waved good bye to them and practically ran upstairs.

Damon watched Elena put in the movie and grimaced, "I think there was a reason why Jeremy ran. Crap this will be like an all day sleep over, shit."

"It will be when we play truth or dare." Elena shot over her shoulder as she grabbed the remote to skip through the previews to the movie itself.

"Ooh, maybe I'll get some juicy info on little Miss Gilbert." Damon said aloud trying to lighten the mood, before either one of them could start to think about anything too serious or Katherine/Stefan related.

Elena sat next to him and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah and I'll drink with you."

"Told you we were drinking buddies," He reminded her, getting comfortable, while putting his arm around her again.

Elena sighed leaning on him, "On bad circumstances."

* * *

**I'm not sure what you guys thought, but I'd really like to know, so if you people don't mind please review, I would really like to see if I should keep going and if anyone likes this idea. **

**Review, please!**

**-Vanessa :)**


	2. The Game Begins

**I just wanted to say how amazed I am at the response I'm getting! You all are so AWESOME! You guys deserve an award for reviewing or something. Anyway here's another chapter I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own The Vampire Diaries at all nor will I ever.**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**** The Game Begins**

"Why are you crying?" Damon asked Elena, as the movie rolled into the ending credits. He looked at her one second and she was smiling, watching the movie intently, then she was crying again.

Elena rubbed her eyes and smiled sheepishly up at him, "Nothing, just a happy ending."

He scrutinized her face and then looked away back at the screen. A thought occurred to him as he leaned away from the couch. "Isn't there a carnival tonight?"

"Oh crap yeah, I need to see Bonnie and check on Caroline. Do wanna come with me?" Elena asked him, hesitantly.

Damon thought for a second and then grinned, "Only if we get to play truth or dare the whole day." He watched as she raised an eyebrow, but nod.

Elena stood up and stretched, "I guess I'll have to put the ice cream to use later. I'm gonna get ready."

"You mean we, I like ice cream too." Damon stayed on the couch and waited for Elena to change, but then he decided to go up to Jeremy's room. He walked up the stairs at a normal pace and then knocked. Nothing, so he pushed the door open. Jeremy lay on the bed tear streaked, with the empty vile in his hand.

Damon walked up to him and rests an awkward hand on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry, Jeremy, again. Do you think god hates the three of us right now or something?"

Jeremy laughed and sat up, "I don't know, but it feels like it. At least you have a chance with someone who you already love."

Damon snapped his head to the side, feeling a little shocked at Jeremy's words. HE stood up and pocketed his hands, "I don't know what you're talking about kid."

"Don't lie, its rude Damon. You love my sister, it's kind of obvious." Jeremy smirked at him and turned toward the door way were Elena was looking at them weird. "Oh hi Elena"

Elena waved at them, "Hi, are you coming too Jeremy?"

Jeremy shrugged, "I guess, I have nothing better to do." Jeremy got up off his bed and stood next to Damon.

Damon grinned and clapped Jeremy on the back, "Well then that means you can play truth or dare with us all day."

"Sure as long as I see Elena drunk by the end of the day." Jeremy smiled at Elena and started walking with them down the stairs.

Elena grew annoyed and angry, "Why me? You guys are evil."

Damon feigned surprise and hurt, "Us? No, but that's what makes you love us."

"True, true," Damon stared at her with actual surprise and then shook his head; he knew that it was slip of the tongue she only meant Jeremy.

Jeremy smirked at him and slapped him on the back too, "I think I'll start the game." He eyed Damon and asked, "Truth or dare, Damon."

"I'll go with Dare. I'm no pussy." Damon's smirk wiped off his face as he saw Jeremy's smile brighten. Jeremy leaned over and whispered in Damon's ear.

Damon laughed and put his arms behind his head as they walked towards the car, then he turned toward Jeremy again. "That's too easy, but I swear if she kills me I'll kill you."

Jeremy put his hands up, "Wait, wait it's a dare you can't take it out on me."

Elena looked at the both of them and sighed, "What's the dare?"

"Oh you'll see. It'll probably knock Damon on his ass though." Jeremy snickered.

Damon blushed a little and then grabbed Jeremy in a head lock, "Oh shut up, just wait till it's your turn."

Elena laughed at them and walked to the front of the car, "Come on guys, we need to go."

They let and walked to the car Damon sat in the front with Jeremy in the back, Damon turned around and pointed a finger at Jeremy, "Now Jeremy it's important that you put on your seat belt, mister."

Elena rolled her eyes and played along, "Yeah Jeremy, we want you to be safe, now don't we Damon?"

Damon grinned at her and watched Jeremy, face palm himself. He sighed and then looked up, "Oh jee thanks, Mom and Dad. Thanks for caring."

Elena laughed and started the car,"I haven't really laughed like that for a while, it felt good." She pulled out of the drive way and drove towards the direction of the hospital.

"Awe that makes you guys married how cute," Jeremy started making kissy noises, but stopped when he saw Damon and Elena both glare.

While driving Elena pulled out her phone and called Bonnie, it rang a few times before she picked up, "Hello?"

"Oh hey Bonnie, it's Elena. What's going on with the Carnival thing?" Elena asked into the.

"Caroline's still running it; she's actually with Stefan right now. And there's something you should know." Bonnie's voice sounded frustrated and sad, like she had been crying.

Elena scrunched her eyebrows together; she looked over at Damon and saw him intently listening. Jeremy was quiet in the back waiting for them to tell him something. "What is it?" Elena hesitantly asked.

Bonnie started crying on the phone again, "Caroline, she-she's a vampire."

Elena stopped the car dead in the middle of the road; luckily there weren't any other cars around. "What? No she, she can't be." Tears welled up in her eyes as she listened to Bonnie try to explain.

"Stefan said that she was turned by Katherine, that seemed to be the only option, but I don't know. I made her a ring and at the moment he's with her now helping her. I don't think she should do the carnival, but she insists." Bonnie explained.

"Okay, this is, I can't believe this happened. When I see the stupid bitch I'm gonna stake her!" Elena tried to calm down, but it was hard to. Damon rubbed her shoulder and listened. "Bonnie, where are you now?"

Bonnie sighed into the phone, "I'm at home now."

"Is it okay if I come over with Damon and Jeremy?" Elena asked her hoping that she would say yes.

"Damon? I don't know, I guess." Bonnie replied with a deep breath.

Elena nodded into the phone, "I'll be there in two minutes, bye."

"Bye," They hung up and Elena laid her head back against the seat and closed her eyes.

Jeremy looked up questioningly at Damon, but Damon shrugged and leaned over to Elena, "Hey let me drive, I can tell Jeremy too if you want."

Elena nodded and switched seats with Damon; when seated she leaned her head against the cool glass.

Her world felt like it was falling apart. And at the moment it was all Katherine's fault. Her fault for Anna's death, Damon's broken heart, hers, and now for Caroline's vampirism. It was all too much for Elena to handle at the moment. She just wanted to have a fun care free night, with her friends. She could at least try, now that they were playing the game. Maybe she could lose herself in it and have fun just for one night.

When Damon was done explaining what happened Jeremy nodded sadly and for the couple minutes it was quiet until they reached Bonnie's house. Elena hopped out of the car and to the front door. Bonnie opened the door and was embraced in a hug by Elena. They both mumbled things about how horrible this is, but then they got quiet and brushed the tears away.

Bonnie looked over at the two walking over to them. Jeremy walked over quietly waiting for Damon to fulfill his dare. Damon took a deep breath and glared at Jeremy. He didn't realize how stupid and hard it would be. Damon walked up to Bonnie and did the unthinkable.

Damon leaned down and hugged Bonnie; Bonnie was beyond shocked and did what she would always do to Damon, but it backfired and made him accidently touch her breast in the midst of grabbing his head.

Jeremy burst out laughing along with Elena they, couldn't stop until Damon was on the ground in a lot of pain. Bonnie's face was red with anger as she leaned down and slapped him, keeping the pain flow through his head.

Elena turned toward Bonnie and held her by her shoulders, "Bonnie, stop." Elena waited for her to calm down and then she did.

Jeremy leaned down next to Damon and said, "You just got knocked on your ass my dear friend." Damon reached up and grabbed Jeremy in a headlock.

"Just you wait Gilbert; I'm going to make you do things you wouldn't even think about doing." Damon growled and then let go of him when Elena walked over.

"That was the dare, to hug Bonnie?" She laughed and shook her head.

Damon nodded, "Do you know how dangerous that is? She almost killed me, because of this idiot." He flicked Jeremy in the head and stood next to Elena.

Jeremy walked over to Bonnie and ignored Damon's whining to Elena, "I'm sorry Bonnie I dared him to hug you. And it kind of back fired when you did the pain thing."

"Yeah it did. If he ever does that again dare or not, I will kill him." Bonnie replied with anger and embarrassment in her voice.

Damon and Elena walked back over to them and Damon grumbled, "I'm sorry Bonnie." He turned toward Elena and asked her, "I know there's a lot going on, but are you still up for playing with us?"

Elena nodded, "Yeah I need to get my mind off of this. I think just tonight we should have fun, just one night."

"That's the spirit Elena, now truth or dare?" Damon asked doing that eye thing.

Elena thought for a moment before smiling slightly, "Dare."

"Good, now let's see. I dare you to…kiss someone at the top of the Ferris wheel tonight, no matter who is it. And if you don't you have to strip in front of everyone at school in the parking lot." Damon smirked at her expression and said, "It's not that bad Elena."

Elena tried to shrug nonchalantly, but she knew that this was not something she was exactly expecting; sure she probably thought the striping part could happen, but not like that. Elena put her chin up and smiled, "I'll do it."

"You better not get in line for the Farris wheel Damon," Jeremy said, stepping behind Bonnie from the murderous glare Damon was giving him.

Elena smiled a little, "Honestly, I don't care who it is, but I'd rather kiss some person than strip in front of the school."

"Yeah I agree," Bonnie said and added, "Well, I think we should probably get going or at least find Stefan and Caroline."

Everyone nodded and got in the car. Once Damon found their trail, it lead to the boarding house. Damon walked in with Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie trailing behind.

Damon stopped in his tracks wide eyed, "Wow, you're on a roll aren't you, so much for a saint."

Elena stopped behind him, her jaw dropped and so did Bonnie's. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Bonnie chanted under her breath and then the two fell to the ground, Caroline grabbed onto Stefan and begged to make it stop. Elena just stood and watched unable to say anything. Jeremy didn't say anything, but he did glare at Stefan in hate.

Bonnie stopped and glared at Stefan so hard he could have probably died. Elena then walked up to them as Stefan helped Caroline up. She pulled her arm back and slapped him with as much strength as she had. He staggered at the initial shock and held his cheek. Caroline looked at Elena and then she tried to come at her, but Damon was in front of her within the second holding her back.

"Why'd you do this to me?" Caroline yelled at her, trying her best to get out of his grip.

Elena clenched her teeth and practically growled, "I didn't do this to you! His stupid girlfriend did!" She pointed a finger at Stefan who was just standing there.

"What is your problem, Stefan? Caroline's still with Matt and you just go off kissing her." Elena felt her heart clench. She still wasn't exactly over the breakup and this was like another slash. Jeremy put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"He's not worth it, come on Elena. Damon can handle everything and so can Bonnie. We'll be in the car." Jeremy pulled his sister out the front door and towards the car.

Bonnie threw a disgusted look at Stefan and then said, "I'm going to, Caroline talk to us when you have control and not making out with Stefan."

Damon smirked, "Wow, you just keep screwing up don't you Stefan." He let of her and she turned around and punched him.

"That's for compelling me and everything else you did." Caroline said, glaring down at Damon.

He held his face and then laughed, "Damn Barbie can punch." Then he was in her face again a dangerous look in his eyes, "Just don't do it again."

Caroline nodded and walked over to Stefan, "I'm going with the others, what we did was a mistake. I'm sorry." She left looking mostly upset.

Stefan held his head and then looked up at his brother, "What do you want?"

Damon held up his hands and then was in front of him in another second, "I want to know why you keep screwing with Elena."

"I'm not what I said was true Katherine forced herself on me and this with Caroline was an accident." Stefan replied looking down and then hard at his brother who laughed.

"That's bullshit Stefan. I might believe the Caroline incident to be an accident, but Katherine doesn't force." Damon was ready to stake his brother now; it was so frustrating to be related to someone so stupid.

Stefan pushed Damon away from him and growled, "So maybe it wasn't exactly forced, it didn't mean anything to me. I still love Elena."

Damon held him by the throat, "Why is it that you seem to think toying with me is smart. And Elena, if you loved Elena you wouldn't have kissed Katherine and from what I can tell slept with her. Very smart brother, Elena was crying over you most of all night."

"Me toying with Elena, no, it's you. I can already tell she's going to fall for you, but you're going to break her, drop her to the side. And when you do I'll be there for her, whether she knows what happened with Katherine or not." Stefan snapped trying to pull away from Damon's grip.

Damon gripped him tighter and slammed him to the wall. "Even if Elena did somehow fall for me I wouldn't drop her to the side. I love her more then you can even understand. She's not some look alike to me, she means more than that."

Damon let go of him and turned around, "If you fuck with her or make her cry again it will be your head."

He walked out and joined everyone outside.

* * *

**Hey people well that was what I could write up today sorry for any mistakes that I made, or anything I hope you like this chapter! Please review! Like someone told me in a review, reviews are like crack to us authors so please keep them coming! ^_^ Oh and the truth or dare will last for until next chapter I think. Give me some truths and dares people it's really hard to come up with.**

**-Vanessa:D **


	3. The Farris Wheel

**Hey everyone, well here's the third chapter, hope you like it! Oh and my fall break is ending sadly, so I go back to school Monday. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update, but as soon as I can. And is anyone super excited for tonight's episode? Because I'm freaking out and counting down the hours and minutes!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT in any way own The Vampre Diaries, but if I did Elena would not be hating Damon right now!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Farris Wheel**

Damon walked back out to the others and sighed deeply. "So what are we doing now?"

They turned at the sound of Damon voice, Elena walked over to stand next to him. She gave him a questioning look, most likely wondering what had gone on with he and Stefan inside. He shrugged and turned toward Caroline.

"I'm still running the Carnival, so I need to head over there now."' She explained with her head a little low as she looked deep in thought.

Elena and Bonnie nodded, "We'll take you and help. When does the actual carnival start?"

"Five, so we need to hurry up." Caroline started towards the car with Bonnie following her. Jeremy and Elena stood with Damon for a moment, before a thought occured to Damon.

Damon looked toward Jeremy and asked, "While the girls are starting the carnival thing, we have some digging to do."

"What do you mean digging?" Elena asked suspicioulsy glancing between the two of the.

"I talked to the sherriff the other day and met the mayors brother, Mason. There's something off about him and the rest of the Lockwoods. I want to find out what it is. I think I'm going to call the teacher and see if he knows anything. But at the carnival I'm going to watch them, so that's were Jeremy comes in." Damon told them shifting his footing a little.

Elena shook her head, "No, it's too dangerous if they are something then we need to try to stay away from them."

"I'm not some little kid Elena I can take care of myself. It's only Tyler." Jeremy argued.

"Fine, I guess we'll meet you at the Carnival. And I will fulfill that stupid dare. There is no way I'm stripping in the school parking lot." Elena shuddered and smiled at them, "Be careful and don't do anything stupid, see you in a couple hours." she added and got into the car.

Jeremy turned toward Damon, "What the hell are we going to do for two hours? I mean digging really?"

Damon started walking to his car and nodded Jeremy over. "Like I said, I need to call the teacher." They both got in the car and sped out the drive way, figuring out where they should start first.

* * *

**Carnival**

Elena walked around the carnival, eating some cotton candy, she was looking for Jeremy and Damon, but they hadn't popped in yet. She found herself walking by the Farris wheel and then grimaced. _Stupid dare_. She thought and kept walking until she accidently walked into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," She apologised softly looking up, but her expression changed to one of anger and disgust with some hidden pain upon seeing Stefan.

Stefan peered down at her and smiled shyly, then looking down when she fixed her murderous glare on him. "Look can we talk about what happened with Caroline? It was an accident, I swear. And I'm sure Damon's already told you about what happened with Katherine."

Elena was about to turn around and walk away until she heard his last sentence, "What? Damon didn't tell me anything. What happened with Katherine?"

"Nothing, forget it." Stefan turned to walk away, but she grabbed his arm.

Elena gritted her teeth and took a slow, deep breath to calm herself, "What. Did. You. Do?"

Stefan looked around to try to find a way to get out of this conversation, but he didn't find anything, until Damon came into view. Stefan pointed over at Damon and Jeremy, "Look there's Damon!"

He pulled himself out of her light grasp and jogged away as her attention was directed towards them.

Elena looked in the direction that Stefan pointed to and then turned around, he was gone. _Damn it,_ she thought and ran over to them, stopping in front of Damon. He smirked at her and asked, "Missed me already?"

"Damon, what did Katherine and Stefan do that you didn't tell me?" Elena's blunt question caught him off guard and it was one Damon didn't want to tell her, ever.

Damon held her by the shoulders,"We're here to have fun and spy on mysterious freaks we don't know about. If I tell you now, you won't like it."

"Will you tell me later and not try to avoid it?" She asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Fine. Now let's go we still need to give Jeremy a turn." Damon smirked and glanced at Elena.

Elena nodded and turned to her quiet brother, she tried her best to get rid of the possible things that Stefan and Katherine could've done and concentrate on the game. "Truth or dare Jerermy?"

"Truth," He mumbled and looked at his sister for any signs of what she would ask.

Damon muttered under his breath, "Pussy,"

Elena pursed her lips and tried to find a good enough truth that would really make Jeremy uncomfortable and nervous. It was hard, but one finally came to mind, even though it wasn't very good. But, it was one that made her more an curious. "Jeremy, is it true that you moaning _Bonnie's _name in the shower yesterday?"

Jeremy's face turned red and then he began to fidget under Damon and Elena's eyes. Damon just started laughing, already figuring out the truth. "The witch? Really? Never knew you were like that Jeremy."

"Shut up! Okay yeah it's true." He grumbled, "I hate you Elena."

Elena giggled and then coughed, "Incoming."

Jeremy didn't hear her and started ranting loudly, "Stupid sister, having a truth on me. 'was it true that you were moaning Bonnie's'-" Jeremy stopped imitating Elena, his eyes widened and he grew nervous as his eyes took in Bonnie's form, "Hi Bonnie! How's it going, nice seeing you here, heh heh."

Damon and Elena couldn't help it and burst out laughing again, unable to contain it. Bonnie raised an eyebrow, she was about to ask what they were laughing about, but Jeremy held up a hand, shaking his head. "Don't ask."

Damon looked up, "No, do. I think you'll find it very...interesting. Right Jeremy?"

Elena kept giggling and then tried to stand up straight, but she found it hard when there was so much making her giggle. "Q-quit it. I-I can't breathe."

"Do you need mouth to mouth, because I could be of some assistance." Damon wiggled his eyebrows at Elena, making Jeremy and Bonnie fake a gag.

Elena shook her head smiling, the giggles finally leaving her system. "I'm fine, I'll pass."

Damon pretended to pout and Elena just smacked his arm. They decided to just walk around, when Damon saw an arm wrestling contest going. He immediately looked and saw Mason going and against Tyler. Tyler looked as if he was trying his hardest, but Mason looked unfazed and he smacked Tyler's arm down on the table. They all walked closer and then stopped a short distance away. Elena turned toward Damon, "You should go against him."

Damon found Stefan passing by and grabed him, "Better yet let's have Steffy do that." Mason was asking around for anyone to go next and Damon said, "Stefan'll do it."

He pushed him forward, Stefan glared but when he saw Elena he sighed and went forward. It made Stefan's heart break and jealousy spread through his body, igniting a fire that should be kept calm, seeing her next to Damon. He grinned at Elena and then concentrated on beating Mason. They started and Stefan was surprised by the strength Mason held. It wasn't as great as his, but it was definately stronger than any human he's came acrossed. Stefan's hand went down and then cheering erupted around Mason.

Stefan walked back over to the others, looking away from Bonnie and Elena. Damon shook his head at Stefan, "You suck, did you try at all?"

"I was."

Elena's eyes widened at this, "What do you mean? He's abnormally strong, what the hell does that make him?"

"I don't know, but I'll be right back." Damon left and turned toward some random guy, "Hey buddie," Then he stopped in front of him and started compelling him. "You will pick a fight with Tyler Lockwood, you will not back down."

The guy repeated the words and walked away, Damon smirked, knowing that Tyler was coming just around the corner. Damon watched as the two started to fight, it got even worse until Mason came in and broke them apart. But, as told the guy Damon compelled started towards Mason, but Mason jumped over him with glowing yellow eyes. As they left Damon came out and went to the guy. "Hey, are you okay?"

He looks up and rips his shirt, putting it to his nose. "No, I just got in a fight with some guy for no reason. I don't even know why I did that."

"You should go and get that cleaned up man." Damon said, faking sympathy, walking with him towards a first aid kit.

The guy looked up, "Thanks man."

"No problem." Damon started to walk away, but he saw a crying Caroline, but then her head snaped up and looked at the guy he just left. Damon rushed over to her and grabbed her arms, twisting them behind her back. "You know I would have probably already killed you if Elena wouldn't have killed me for it."

Caroline struggled against him, reaching for the blood. "I want it, let go of me!"

"I don't think so Blondie, I am not in the mood to burry anyone. You're coming with me." Damon pulled her along and saw Elena walking with Bonnie, Jeremy and surprisingly Stefan. Damon didn't want her to get close to him and then have him crush her again. It seemed it would be the other way around, but Elena was fragile right now and Stefan was trying to get good graces between him and Elena. It won't be good when Elena demands what happened between Stefan and Katherine though.

Elena came up to Damon, "What's going on?"

Damon sighed and gripped Caroline tighter, she yelped a little, but her attention was on Elena's pulse. "Blondie, tried to take a bite out of this guy I compelled."

"What?" Bonnie asked.

Damon turned toward Stefan, ignoring Bonnie and pushed Caroline towards him, "Go and help Blondie here with controlling herself."

Stefan nodded hoping that he could somehow, by doing these things, gain Elena's love and trust again, but it was a long shot. He held Caroline in a tight grip and took off with her.

"Well that was...bad." Jeremy stated rubbing the back of his head.

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah, at least she didn't kill anyone."

"Because of me." Damon smirked and nudged Elena. "Give me a dare."

Elena smiled and then thought for a moment trying to conjure up a good enough dare. Then something popped in her head, "I dare you to be gay for the rest of the night. No hitting on girls or flirting." She had other reasons for this, but hopefully it was a good enough idea.

"What?" Damon asked her and pouted, "This is so not the kind of dare I was hoping for."

Jeremy laughed, "What were you hoping she would dare you to jump her bones? I mean get real Damon."

Damon glared at him and grinned widely. "You better watch out Jeremy I have to act gay for a night, you never know what gossip could... spread."

"You wouldn't." Jeremy gulped and stared at the ground cursing under his breath.

Elena shook her head and turned to Bonnie, "I hope Caroline's okay."

"I know, I'm worried right now." Bonnie said, sighing loudly. She then added, tiredily "I'm going home. I'll see you guys later."

Damon looked down at Elena, "We should probably get going too."

She and Jeremy nodded heading into the car. They drove in silence, each deep in their thoughts. Once they were home Jeremy went straight to his room and closed the door, Elena turned toward Damon, "Are you staying?"

"If you want me too, but I'm guessing that you're going to strip in the parking lot." Damon smirked at her adding in her ear, "I can't wait."

Elena shook her head, "Nope, you're coming with me." Elena pulled him back to the car and then drove back to the carnival. She made Damon turn on the Farris Wheel lights and then he held her close to him jumping to the top.

"So since you're suppose to be gay right now this won't count." Elena told him shyly.

Damon raised an eyebrow and then said, "You are very clever, I can't believe you got out of stripping toworrow, damn. Oh wait, ew this is gross I don't like girls. I think my pride just went down the drain saying that."

"Possibly, but we're at the top so..." Elena slowly leaned in, she was nervous as hell and didn't want to do this. It scared her, she still wasn't over Stefan and kissing his brother wasn't going to help. But then, it's only a dare it doesn't count. And Damon doesn't feel that much for her anyway, he was just a really good friend. That's all.

Damon felt his world blowing up into fireworks by the time they were an inch apart. He had been waiting for this, for a long time. After being tricked by Katherine and finding out the truth. It had torn him apart and left him in pieces, but Elena helped most of him back together. She was everything he was looking for, he knew she didn't love him at all but there was something between them unknown.

Elena felt her lips touch his and then she started to pull away in fear of him rejecting it and hurting her further, even if this kiss meant nothing. But, Damon caught her lips again and pulled her slowly towards him; he cupped her cheek and put every ounce of love and passion he held for her in the kiss. He wanted her to at least know or feel how he felt towards, he wanted her to know that he'd wait for her if she was ever ready for him.

Elena felt like she was going to explode, the kiss was so much more than she expected, it held so much more than Stefan's ever did. Elena pulled herself from the thoughts and the was breathless, looking out into the stars above them. "Dare's done."

Damon nodded, feeling the slight hurt, knowing exactly that the kiss was only a dare. Just a dare. "We should probably go."

"Yeah, I guess." Elena felt awkward as he held her and jumped, landing softly to the ground. They started walking to the car, once in Elena remembered what she was supposed to ask him. Damon started the car and backed out, Elena took a deep breath and looked at Damon. "What did they do?"

Damon knew what she was referring to. He honestly didn't want to tell her, but he wasn't going to lie either. "Are you sure you want to know. I know I wish I didn't."

"Just tell me." She pressed closing her eyes.

Damon looked away from her and kept his eyes on the road. "They slept together."

Elena was silent, she felt anything else she had towards Stefan just burst into flames. She was done, this was the last thing that she feared. Elena was going to forgive him and possibly try at being with him again, but now, now she was really done. She didn't want him in any part of her life, but he would be at school and be Damon's brother. Silent tears made their way down her face. This was the last time she was going to shed a tear for Stefan Salvatore.

Damon wasn't sure whether to ask her if she was alright for not, but he knew from the smell of her tears, it was best not to ask. When they came to her house she just sat there. Damon sped to her side and swept her into his arms and carried her to her room. He laid her on the bed and took off her shoes. He kicked off his shoes and sat next to her. Elena moved toward him hesitantly, but Damon just held her again as he did the night before.

He knew that this was what he could do for her right now, comfort her and make sure she was alright. Damon still felt that prick at his heart, the same that made him want to kill his brother. Katherine had been a lie, all a lie. He wasted so much time obsessing over her and giving her his love that was just tossed aside for his brother. Now he could say though that Stefan would never have Elena again. He could have Katherine and leave.

Damon felt as if he was going to be one of those friends in love with his best friend. It was pathetic, only ever being the friend, but it was something. Something was better than nothing with Elena.

Elena decided that today wasn't exactly the fun carefree day she planned for. But tomorrow, she would vow to get drunk and have fun with Damon and Jeremy. The three of them had been through enough pain and it was time to just not care. She moved in Damon's embrace to where they were both laying down with her back to him. he had his arms around her in a hesitant, but in a comforting way.

"I'm sorry," He whispered and listened to her heart as it beat in her chest, while her breathing evened out and sleep take them both over.

* * *

**Another chapter, I hope that this one was okay. I want the next chapter to be more fun so get ready for a drunk Elena, Damon and Jeremy. Bonnie might tag along, but I don't know. In reviews I really want to get to at least 20 or 25. If I don't that's okay, just trying to encourage people to review. They really motivate me and honestly make me giddy with happiness. Weird I know, but us authors know the feeling. **

**Also thanks to: _R.G. Mickey, you my friend, are awesome! Thank you so much for the review and I'm glad you like the story. I hope the Farris Wheel part was okay, it was what I could think of and I know right, there seems to be so much happiness in Stefan screwing up :)_**

**_To: EtherealDemon, I love your ideas and I think I might use one of them in the next chapter. I'm not exactly sure yet. Also I think the Stefan bashing just comes natural I love doing it! And thanks a bunch for the review! _**

**To:_ Odin's Prayer, I think you're right there really isn't a word for what Stefan is. And I guess in ways of writing I think you being my crack dealer is awesome, jeez that sounds weird. But I am happy that you are going to be a constant reviewer I love that. Thank you for the review and liking my story. _**

**Also to those who reviewed the first chapter, you guys are really amazing! Please REVIEW this chapter and I will try my best to get the next chapter out. And in my other stories too.**

**-Vanessa:D**


	4. Too Blind To See

**Heh, heh sorry guys. Okay I'm really horrible. I am truly and deeply sorry for not updating for so freaking long. I'm not sure exactly how to go about this, whether or not to follow the show in my own footsteps or what, but I'll figure it out...eventually. I think. Also I think I might need to make up some sort of writing schedule, because seriously I'm on my computer all the time, but I'm way too lazy to write. Anyways enough of all these excuses on my part. Hope you enjoy the chapter. ****I do have to tell you that Elena and Damon are really fighting inside themselves, they're trying to not ruin anything and just be the good friend. Hopefully I will end up writing it okay, I'll try my best, but no promises! **

**Review, please! If you can it only takes a couple seconds or a minute or two, but if you don't that's cool too, but I highly recommend pressing that magical button and writing something:)**

**Disclaimer****: I really don't own The Vampire Diaries, but if in some different universe I did, Elena would have told Damon that she loved him too, stopping him from compelling her and Stefan would probably be with Katherine by now. But, I'm not that lucky am I? Wait, don't answer that. LOL :) **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Too Blind To See**

As Elena woke up she still felt slightly heart broken and sad for the events of the past couple days. Sure, Damon was there for her and Jeremy too, but they couldn't fix everything and it wasn't their job to.

She stretched and accidently smacked something, which was Damon. He grumbled and slowly sat up, "Thanks Elena just what I was looking for in the morning. To get smacked in the face."

"Sorry, but I was stretching." She shrugged nonchalantly and stood up, heading toward the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

Damon raised a suggestive brow and opened his mouth to comment, but Elena closed the door before he could say anything. He shook his head and leaned against the pillows, sighing loudly as the memories of the kiss enveloped his mind, claiming it. All he wanted was for it to be real, yes, it was technically real, but not real in the sense that Elena wanted to do it. Not for a dare, which was kind of sad in a way.

He decided to go to the boarding house for a fresh change of clothes and a blood bag. Once he was there, Stefan popped out of the blue and started ambushing him with questions.

"Did you tell Elena?" Was his first question, but Damon ignored it and headed over to the fridge to grab his on-the-go breakfast.

When Stefan didn't take the hint of his silence to shut up, Damon turned around and walked towards Stefan slowly. "It's not my fault you screwed up nor is it my fault that she wanted to know. You started this Stefan it's your doing, not mine."

"Great, just fantastic. So now she hates me. We have no chance now, none. I messed everything up just because that stupid bitch came back. Why couldn't it have just stayed the same?" Stefan muttered pacing around the room, then stopping to put his face in his hands.

Damon went up the stairs without looking back, he didn't want his mood spoiled just becasue his brother was being such a girl. It was like he was on his period or something.

* * *

Elena stood under the warm spray of water, but turned the water off and walked out of the shower into her room in front of her bed and drawers, still in a towel.

But, she started to think. It was unconvienient that everytime she tried to just relax, everything seemed to sneek up on her and just flood her mind of images such as last night or the two kissing scenes she saw with Stefan. It still hurt her in close to everyway possible, even though she knew it was a matter of time before Katherine would win. Except it was within the day that she had gotten to Stefan, while at the same time hurting her and Damon. Everything was complicated just...too agonizing.

Her heart pounded in her chest and her breathing was fast. It was too much for any regular person to take in such a short time. In that moment she felt as though she was going to faint from over load. So she did, in a very unplanned and damsel in distress way, she was close to landing on her bed luckily, but arms caught her before reaching the bed.

"Elena this is kind of awkward you know, could you, I don't know wake up?" Jeremy asked holding his toweled sister, yet she still didn't wake. "Damn it." He muttered.

Damon came into the room through the window and immdiately saw Elena hanging limply in Jeremy's arms. "What the hell."

"I don't know I came in and she was falling I caught her though. A little help would be nice you know." Jeremy said as he tried to keep a good grip on her.

Damon took her in his arms and hoisted her on the bed effortlessly. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and leaned down next to her. "Hey Elena, you better wake up or I'm going to have to dress you. You're underwear drawer is just begging me to go looking through it again."

She sat up and looked around, then up at Damon. Elena squeeked and clutched her towel as close to her body as possible. "Damon, get out!"

He pouted and nodded over towards Jeremy, "He's here too. And you fainted."

"I'm fine I'll explain. Can you guys just leave so I can change?" Elena asked glaring at the two.

Jeremy was the first out the door with Damon closely behind still pouting and giving her a look that just made her heart sink and completely melt, but she tried to ignore it and focus on getting ready and clearing her mind.

Once she was dressed she had them come in, Damon and Jeremy stood next to each other looking down at her. "Are you okay?" Damon asked trying his best to be the friend once again. Only a friend.

Elena nodded, "I'm fine, I think that I just had an overload on emotions and just kind of fainted. It's nothing really okay, lets just forget about it."

"Fine," Damon sighed, knowing that Elena was too stuborn to argue with.

* * *

After a few minutes of Elena's complaining for pancakes they decided to go and have some breakfast and go to a movie afterward. Then hanging out till it was late enough to go drinking.

As Jeremy reached the stairs behind them he stopped and called, "Hey do you guys mind if I call Bonnie, you know Elena so you'll have someone to talk about girly stuff with."

"Jeremy, you really don't have to make up excuses for her to come, we all know you just moan about her, but if she does anything to me, you better make sure she's out of range."

Jeremy nodded red in the face, while Elena giggled. "Let's go Damon, and hurry up Jer I'm hungry. I want my pancakes now."

Elena pulled Damon to the car, as Jeremy just shook his head and nervously dialed her number.

At the diner Elena was scarfing down her pancakes like there was no tomorrow, but with them you never know if that could be the case or not. She looked up and for the fifth time and caught Damon and Bonnie sending murderous glares at each other.

"Okay, that's it I've had enough. Would you guys quit being so argh, just be nice." Elena glared at them before they sighed in defeat.

Jeremy laughed and caught Damon's look, "What? You guys are funny."

"Well it's not funny when someone gives you a stupid enough dare to hug her. I almost died!" Damon growled.

"Oh that reminds me, I didn't see Elena kiss anyone on the top of the farris wheel last night. I can't believe you actually have to strip at school." Jeremy said in laughter, but they stayed silent and Jeremy figured something had happened. "So you did kiss somebody. You kissed-"

Damon cut him off and bit out harshly, "If you finish that sentence your truth will be said in seconds and Bonnie will know."

Jeremy froze and shut his mouth. Elena felt a pull of hurt for some reason. Even if she was suppose to go along with it she didn't feel the need to. She felt like the kiss was a mistake to him, and it was a stupid dare. His dare. "I kissed Damon." She blurted out.

Damon turned toward her in shock, Jeremy holding in his numerous giggles and awaiting laughter while Bonnie had the look like "what the hell?" and shock.

Elena looked down, she knew that even how fast everything was progressing she couldn't shake that feeling she had when Damon didn't let Jeremy finish his sentence, it still bugged her and it hurt her. Even if it shouldn't, it did. But when it came to Damon everyone else didn't really see that he was just being a good friend to her, just like how Isobel is a liar and the kiss on the pourch Damon had with Katherine wasn't really anything it was most likely Katherine twisting things to seem like he intended for it, like he cared so deeply for Elena. Damon doesn't love her he's just a close friend. Nothing but a friend. The words ringed in her ears along with the same thought flowing through her mind. _What if I want to be more than friends?_ Was her question. But she shouldn't be asking herself that, she won't.. It's too dangerous to open herself up to that, because it's still possible that Katherine would realise her mistake and come back for Damon, then he'd most likely get his happy ending with her while she grew old and alone. She shook her head and stood up excusing herself from the table and heading out. She needed air a place to get her head back on. Too much thinking made her like this thinking of when she would grow old and die while Damon ended up with Katherine, basically leaving her for the devil.

Damon knew something was wrong, but why? He wasn't sure, but he was willing to find out. He followed her outside and called for her, "Elena!"

"Can you go, I'm fine. Really." Elena said rubbing her eyes a little, the light tears were sparkling in the light easy to see.

Damon was confused, he wanted to know why she was crying. And he wanted to know why she would actually want them to know about the ferris wheel kiss. He thought Elena would want it a secret, but he guessed now that she didn't.

"No somethings wrong. Talk to me." He said holding her arm gently, pulling her in for a hug.

She stiffened slightly then relaxed, "It's really nothing I think just with the stuff going on with Katherine and Stefan I've been out of it." It was part of the truth, but not really all of it.

Damon pulled slightly away from her and gave her a look, "Then why does it feel like there's something else bothering you?"

Elena took a deep breath and thought, _I'm not gonna ruin it I need him, even if it's as a friend._ "It's okay don't worry about me. I'm fine and I'm sure they're waiting for us."

Damon stopped her and leaned towards her, "Could you stop lying to me, you really suck at it."

Elena really just wanted him to stop, it was getting hard for her to concentrate and answer his questions the way she should with him so close. He was truly intoxicating, it sounded like something from a stupid movie, but she could see how they would say such a thing to someone.

She leaned away from him and closed her eyes, afraid that those blue piercing eyes didn't get to her. Elena wanted to crawl in a ball and hide from everything and everyone. She probably wouldn't feel such pain as she did now than if she didn't open up to anyone. Like a vampire. But she loved being human and having feelings even the ones that made her feel like this; the ones that made her feelings for Stefan ignite then falter and die. The ones that made the feelings for Damon come out of thin air and burn, not really faltering or dying, but hiding behind everything she said, did and felt. It kind of felt like she was going back and forth between the Salvatore brothers, one breaking her heart the other reaching into it unknowingly, all the things she thought she knew about love and hatred were now different. She hated Katherine, she still felt heart ache and longing towards Stefan. And Damon, Damon didn't always hold her heart so tight and close to him, making her long for his presence so much. He was always on the line of love and hate, but usually more on love.

Elena bit her lip and yelled at herself, she felt that love was stupid irrational and without it her life would be easier. Love is as posionous as it is sweet. Elena didn't know where she got that from, but it sort of just popped in her head. "Love is as posionous as it is sweet." she whispered, hearing the words said aloud made it sound more true.

Elena slowly opened her eyes and found Damon so close, he was staring at her with true wonderment. He probably thought she insane or weird or something. She moved away from his grasp and couldn't help, but want to yell or do something.

She started to make her way back towards the diner, but Damon was in front of her. "Why can't you tell me what's wrong? I can't help if i don't know."

"You can't help this, Damon. It's not something that magically just appears." She shouldn't said anything, but it came out and it was out there. "It has to be already there." She added in a small whisper mostly to herself before stepping around him, only to be blocked again.

"Maybe I could help if you just told me! I thought you trusted me?" Damon said hurt showing in his eyes and frustration.

Elena stepped forward again, "I do, just...this is different. I don't need help I'm fine were I am."

Bonnie and Jeremy came out walking towards the car, Damon turned to Elena and gazed down at her. "You know this isn't over."

"There's nothing to keep going over, I'm fine. Just forget it, it nothing of...importance." Elena flinched slightly at her own words and smiled brightly at Jeremy and Bonnie. They were giving her curious looks, but Elena brushed them off and got in the car.

Elena decided that she would take one step at a time, first getting over Stefan completely to the point that his presence wouldn't bother her, if only it were that easy, but Damon just kept crossing her mind and Stefan moving farther away.

* * *

The four drove to the movie theatre, Damon and Elena wanted to watch Jackass 3D, but Jeremy and Bonnie wanted to see Paranormal Activity 2. So they paired off and went to watch their movie.

As they walked out to the car it was already close to five, because they went and saw a couple other movies too, just to pass some time.

Elena turned to Bonnie, "Hey, do you want to go to this club outside of town with us?"

"Sure I guess." Bonnie smiled and Elena hooked arms with her, while skipping to the car. Bonnie and Elena decided to get dressed and meet the boys outside at six-thirty to leave.

Elena stood in front of her closet looking for a dress for her and Bonnie to wear. Over her shoulder Elena grinned and looked through the dresses, "So, Bonnie have you been taking a liking to my brother?"

Bonnie spit out the soda she was drinking and choked a little before catching her breath. "Huh? Where the hell did that come from? I don't like your brother."

"Sure," Elena smirked at her and found a purple dress that fit Bonnie perfectly. She went to go and reach up for the box it was in.

"Then what about asshole Salvatore, you seem to be getting cozy," Bonnie retorted back.

Elena was shocked and without thinking slipped and started falling backwards, But, somehow, as always there's someone to catch her.

"You know, you have a habit of falling. So you guys were talking about me?" Damon asked setting Elena down, holding her arm before she would fall again.

Elena's eyes widened and she raised her hands up, "No, no, no we were talking about what kind of guys we liked and uh, Je-yeah Jeremy just seemed to pop up. Heh heh right Bonnie?"

"Yeah, Elena only had a few types I couldn't find in this town already, but I'm pretty sure-" Elena glared at Bonnie and grabbed Bonnie's arm squeezing it.

Elena looked up at Damon's amused face and pushed him, "Go we need to talk and get ready, so bye."

Once he was gone Elena started walking toward Bonnie, "What the hell Bonnie, you made it seem like I like Damon or something."

Bonnie smirked at her like Elena did before and said, "Sure, like you don't." She started muttering under breath and the box came down on it's own. Elena wanted to smack herself, but shook her head and took the short dress out. It wasn' too dressy more casual, yet classy in a way, but very pretty.

"Elena, this dress is really pretty." Bonnie said, trying it on. "What are you wearing?"

Elena shrugged, "My black and silver one with the ruffles."

Bonnie nodded and helped Elena with her hair and makeup, while Elena the same for Bonnie. It was finally time to leave and the boys were downstairs waiting. It was funny to Elena it almost seemed like they were going to a dance or prom. She laughed and walked down the stairs with Bonnie.

Damon and Jeremy turned around their faces turning from cool and collected to wide eyed and raised eyebrows. Damon was the first to walk up to them and nodded to them, "Damn Miss Gilbert, Miss Bennett."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the formality, "Salvatore."

Elena laughed and curtsied giggling. "Mr. Salvatore, you look quite dashing." he wore his regular attire, but a little more fitted for the club and Jeremy the same.

"Of course I do." Damon smirked and did the famous eye thing that made Elena look down and collect herself.

Jeremy walked to Bonnie and lead her to the car with Damon and Elena behind, "You look really beautiful, Bonnie."

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." She replied smiling.

* * *

**The Club**

Elena walked in and headed straight toward the bar, she ordered a margarita and almost gulped the whole thing down, but she recieved a brain freeze and a laughing Damon. She drank for a while before deciding to dance with Bonnie. They sang and danced around the club with around five guys crowding them. Elena didn't notice them or care. She was having fun and it was what she needed.

The next song was a bit slower not as energetic. A lot of girls actually squeeled when it came on others thought it was kind of gay. But Elena had always liked the song and decided to stay on the dancefloor. They didn't start the song yet, but was making some birthaday annoucement.

She turned and found a tall blond guy in front of her smiling he held out his had and asked, "Want to dance?"

Elena looked around for a second not seeing anyone and shook her head, "No thanks,"

"You sure?" He persisted, giving her a look that meant he was pulling the eyes on her, but only one pair of eyes could really do that to her and they weren't hazel.

"Yeah," she turned around and found another guy, this one not so good looking.

But, before he could speak, Damon appreared by her and held out a hand, "Dance with me?"

She instantly took his hand and walked with him to dance. He pulled her to his chest and started to sway with her. The annoucement was finally over and now the music filled the room again it was Crush, by David Archuleta.

**I hung up the phone tonight,  
Something happened for the first time,  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush,  
Cause the possibility that  
You would ever feel the same away about me,  
It's just too much, just too much**

Damon listened to the words and found the familarity of it, so close to him. He held Elena close as they swayed to the music, ignoring everyone around them as if it was only he and Elena in the room. Damon twirled her once and then brought her back to him.**  
**

**Why do I keep running from the truth,  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized,  
And I just got to know**

**Do you ever think, when you're all alone,  
All that we can be, where this thing can go,  
Am I crazy or falling in love,  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you,  
Are you holding back, like the way I do,  
Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away  
But I know this crush aint' goin' away, goin' away**

Elena held onto Damon tightly and wished that the dance could last forever, the words made so much sense to her and it felt like in all reality she could relate to it. But she knew that it Isn't just a crush. It's something real, something slowly forming into a love that would break her.

**Has it ever cross your mind when we're hangin',  
Spending time girl,  
Are we just friends, is there more, is there more,  
See it's a chance we've gotta take,  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last,  
Last forever, forever**

**Do you ever think, when you're all alone,  
all that we can be, where this thing can go,  
Am I crazy or falling in love,  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you,  
Are you holding back, like the way I do,  
Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away  
But I know this crush aint' goin' away, goin' away**

**Why do I keep running from the truth,  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized,  
And I just got to know**

**Do you ever think, when you're all alone,  
all that we can be, where this thing can go,  
Am I crazy or falling in love,  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you,  
Are you holding back, like the way I do,  
Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away  
But I know this crush aint' goin' away, goin' away**

Once the song was over Elena didn't move, she hugged him and didn't want to let go until a girl came up to them with red hair. Damon flinched and Elena knew something was wrong, she pulled away from him, only to be pushed behind him.

"Long time no see Damon." The redhead grinned, flashing her white teeth.

Damon growled deep in his throat harshly, "Megan."

* * *

**Sorry cliffhanger. You guys are sooo not going to like this chick, but that's okay I think you'll find what's going to happen soon interesting I don't know yet though. Please review they are very much appreciated and welcomed, just no flames please they scare me lol. Anyways I'll try to update again at some point, hopefully soon. I'll try to be more frequent, as best as I can! And I'm sorry if there's any mistakes I didn't look over it all that throughly.**

**Again, review! Click that pretty button and write the first thing that comes to mind, or even say what you thought of the episode Rose.**

**-Vanessa:D**


	5. Mixed Feelings and Uncertainty

**Hello again! Another update, that's good. I hope you like this chapter, a jealous Elena and a rude bitch. Anyway's I'll let you guys enjoy, please review I would really love for you guys to. Oh and I didn't read any of the books to Vampire Diaries so the Megan chick is my doing. (obviously) :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not or will ever own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**** Mixed Feelings and Uncertainty**

Damon stood in front of Elena protectively, but not too noticably. He wished that Megan wasn't here, especially now. The stupid bitch already messed with his life before, but now was not the time for her to try to claim him again.

"What do you want?" Damon growled at her narrowing his eyes.

She pouted and gave him a look, "Awe you don't miss me?"

Elena stepped from behind him and stood next to him, with her arms crossed. She wanted to know what the hell was going on, she turned slightly and saw Bonnie and Jeremy heading their way.

"Why the fuck would I miss you? I don't even like you, I used you. Done and over with, go fuck a monkey." Damon replied back tense and angry.

Elena was surprised by his words, byut didn't say anything. She watched the girls face drop and then like daggers she snapped her head in Elena's direction and laughed, "Katherine I'm guessing. See you finally found the prize, but that doesn't matter. I'll fight for you."

"I. Am. Not. Katherine." Elena bit out in an irritated and harsh manner. She wanted to throttle the girl "Megan" until she was dead. Dead, dead. Being called Katherine was the worst possible insult anyone could probably give her.

Megan smiled sickly sweet, "Ooh and fiesty, but I'm better." She whispered, "But, you know Damon, this, whoever she is, isn't and will never be yours. It's always going to be me." she walked up to Damon running her hand on his cheek.

He grabbed her arm and broke her wrist in many different places. "Don't touch me." he threw her wrist away from him and added, "You have no idea what you're talking about. It was never going to be you and you know I really hate those words. If you don't leave I will kill you."

Elena tried her best to not say anything and let Damon deal with it, but the longer she was here the harder it was for her to not try to stake her. It wasn't just Damon who hated those words either Elena knew and felt that feeling with Stefan, she wouldn't go through it again.

"Damon, just deal with her I'm leaving. I'll see you later." Elena turned and started walking the other way, but Damon grabbed her hand.

He turned her around, "Wait," Damon leaned down and brushed his lips on her forehead and hugged her. "Don't worry, this bitch has nothing on you."

Elena nodded and smiled slightly, before inclining her head for at least Bonnie to follow her, "Come on Bonnie I can't watch them." Bonnie slowly nodded and pointed Jeremy over to Damon.

Damon watched Elena leave with Bonnie, he didn't want her to go, but now that all this happened it seemed to have ruined the night. He turned toward Megan and glared at her. "Do you want me to kill you?"

"No, I want you to want me. More than that whatever her name is. She doesn't deserve you, but I do." Megan replied trying to act seductive as she strode back up to him.

Damon growled and pulled her and Jeremy outside. Once in an alleyway he threw her against a dumpster and yelled, "Her name is Elena. And I will never want you, ever. I love her, not you. Megan, you stalked me and caught me off guard with vervain and tied me to a bed while I was unconcious, right after I used you like a cheap whore. I'm just going to make it easy and kill you now."

Megan crossed her arms as a tear fell down her cheek, "Alana, Elena whatever her name is doesn't want you, but I do! I love you! Kill me, but do one thing and kiss me before you do."

Damon was hesitant, and looked over at Jeremy. He shrugged and turned around. Damon walked toward her and quickly kissed her, but as did everything it backlashed and Elena appeared in shock and pain crossing her eyes. She turned and ran from the scene.

"Mother fucker! God damn it, Elena wait!" Damon ran after her and caught up to her.

Elena didn't want to hear it. Here she thought that she finally could confess to herself that she loved Damon, but as she knew and knew for a long time that he didn't obviously. It was all an act when she was there. He lied to her, acting like he hated Megan when he really just wanted her. Elena was second best again and this time it felt like her whole body was on fire, painfully igniting every feeling of pain she felt. It was the worst betrayal. It was her fault though, she shouldn't care. Damon was free to do anything he wanted, free to kiss anyone he chose. But, she couldn't, she couldn't just choose someone to hook up with and be happy. There wasn't enough of her to.

Damon caught up with her and stopped her, if he had known that was going to happen he would have just staked Megan and said fuck off, but no it had to be like this. He wanted to know why she would freak over this particular thing, but he knew he wouldn't get an answer from her directly, not like this.

"Can you just give me the keys so I can go home?" Elena whispered, barly audible. She wiped her eyes and scolded herself for even caring in the first place.

Damon looked down at her and said, "I didn't kiss her because I wanted to."

Elean sighed and tried to act indifferent. "It's not my business who you kiss or don't kiss Damon, just give me the keys please. I want to leave."

"Then why are you crying? Because you got something in your eye or was it Stefan again?" He asked sarcastically.

"Fine then I'll just get a cab if you're going to be complicated." Elena replied, pushing passed Damon.

Damon turned her back around and kissed her, it took her by surprise and she froze, feeling like reality just twisted itself into one of her many fantasies. Damon pulled away from her and stared at her, "I love you." Elena's eyes widened and she opened and closed her mouth like a fish, she didn't know what to say, nor would anything come out of her mouth. Shock was the only thing to describe what she felt, she wanted to say she loved him back, but Stefan came to mind and the thought of Megan. She didn't really deserve Damon, he needed someone he could be forever with.

"Shit I screwed everything up, this is all my fault. I can't lose you though." he muttered and took off her neckless. She gasped and looked at him in horror and confusion, but he started compelling her to forget everything he just said and did, but made sure that he wouldn't go as far as erasing the kiss she saw with Megan. He made it were she understood that he didn't want to do it because he liked Megan, but because it was a last request.

He knew that if she ever found out that he compelled her, she would probably stake him. He took Elena to Bonnie unconsious and set her in the car. He went over to Jeremy and sighed, "Megan left, hopefully the stalker won't come back, she's psychotic."

Jeremy looked up, "You know I really don't appreciate the way you just compelled my sister."

Damon leaned away from the wall he was leaning against and socked it, making a hole. "I did it because it would have ruined our friendship and if that's all I get than that's that. I just need to be in her life."

"Don't you think she would have wanted to remember that. I saw the whole thing, Damon. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that she was jealous of that vamp chick." Jeremy replied evenly.

Damon didn't really believe Elena could be so jealous of Megan, Megan was a needy stalker, with intentions of making whatever she wanted her own. And sure he felt that there was something between him and Elena, but she wouldn't ever share the same feelings he held for her. "I doubt that, Elena was probably worried I would leave her as her best friend and never come back or something, I don't know."

Jeremy shook his head, "You know denial is not a good place and you're going to regret compelling her. Bonnie doesn't know, just to tell you, I doubt you want her to know anyway."

"I really don't." Damon paused and added, "I'm not in denial, I'm just stating facts. Elena wouldn't ever love me, it will always be someone else."

Jeremy frowned deeply,"You don't know that. Things change."

Damon smirked, "Like you and the witch hooking up and having a kid, wow things do change."

"What the hell! Where did the kid thing come from?" Jeremy asked with wide eyes.

Damon laughed at Jeremy's red face and walked to the car with a waiting Bonnie and sleeping Elena. Damon walked up to Bonnie. "You can sit shot gun, I'll sit with her."

Bonnie nodded and looked at Jeremy, "What's with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just fine." Jeremy replied glaring at Damon and taking the drivers seat.

Damon sat with Elena laying in his lap. The drive to Elena's house was slow, but it gave everyone time to think of their own thoughts and problems. Jeremy stopped at his house because it was closest and told Damon to take Elena to her room while he took Bonnie home.

Jenna was sound asleep from what Damon could tell and walked into the house with Elena in his arms, she looked peaceful and calm, but as he set her down in bed she started to stir and then her eyes fluttered open. "Damon?"

He sighed feeling the guilt creep up again, but he ignored it and said, "I'm here."

She sat up and looked at him curiously, "Why do I have the nagging feeling that I missed something?"

"I don't know, maybe you're starting to lose it." He smirked and dodged the pillow she tried to throw at him.

She shook her head and laid back down, "Maybe I am, I'm tired I'm going to go to sleep."

Damon nodded and stood up, "I guess I'll see you around. Text me whenever."

"Okay, bye Damon." Elena laid down and he was gone. She still felt something had happened that he wasn't telling her, but she couldn't figure it out. It was probably nothing, but it didn't seem like it.

* * *

The next day Elena woke up feeling tired with a headache, she wanted to sleep longer, but there was a knock on the window then a figure appeared in her room. "Katherine." Elena breathed her eyes wide and mostly angry. Seeing Katherine again was an awful reminder of the last time she had seen her.

Katherine laughed, "I'm not going to hurt you." She paused, "Yet."

"What do you want?" Elena asked trying to be as calm as possible.

"Well, there are many things I want Elena. I hope there's isn't any hard feelings about that night."

Elena swallowed and clentched her teeth, "None."

Katherine raised an eye brow and tilted her head, "So you didn't care that Stefan basically ripped your heart out?"

"Katherine what do you really want? Why are you here?" Elena asked feeling irritated by her ancestors presence and her words that seemed to slice at Elena's heart.

Katherine pretended to think for a moment, before walking closer to Elena, "I am here because, well because I can. And I really want Stefan, but he won't have me because he still wants you."

"That's not my problem." Elena stated boldly, but she was against the wall in one fluid motion by Katherine.

Katherine bared her fangs, "Oh it is. I want you to make him hate you, I want you to make him come crawling on his hands and knees to me."

Elena narrowed her eyes and all but yelled sarcastically, "And how am I suppose to do that tell him I'm seeing someone else and that you're drinking animal blood for him?"

Katherine wrinkled her nose and set Elena down, "I don't know about the blood part, but seeing someone else would work, just fine I'm sure, but you have to convince him I'm the best or else someone close to you will be punished."

"I was being sarcastic! I don't even want to date anyone!"

Katherine turned toward the window and smirked deadly, "Well you better figure it out."

She was gone and Elena kicked her desk table and screamed. She was so angry and just annoyed. She needed to take her anger out on something and not bottle it up. What she really needed was to let it out. Tell someone.

Elena picked up her phone and dialed Bonnie's number. She decided against calling Damon, because she wanted to aske Bonnie to do something for her as well as talk to her too.

"Hey, Bonnie could you come over?"

"Yeah, I'll be over in a couple minutes." Bonnie said and they hung up.

As soon as Bonnie came Elena told her everything and took a deep breath to add a couple other things, "So now she wants me to make sure Stefan wants her and only her. By doing that I need to start going out with someone. I don't even want to do that."

"It doesn't seem like you have a choice though. So who are you going to go out with?" Bonnie asked laying on the bed facing Elena.

Elena pulled the pillow to her face and screamed, she took it away from her face and groaned. "I don't know."

"I don't even know why I'm suggesting it, but you could make it seem like you're going out with Damon." Bonnie shuddered form her own words, with an "ew".

Elena turned red and shook her head feircely, "I doubt he'd be willing to do that and I don't know. What about that new guy? What's his name, uh, oh it's Lucas."

"Really Elena him?" Bonnie sighed, "He's not your type."

Elena thought for a moment and smiled, "I could make someone up and pretend like he's real, so he could live out of state in...Georgia! Yeah I like that idea."

Bonnie smiled it could work, "Now we just need to get word out and act like I've met him before too. I know Damon's going to be suspicous and Jeremy. So at least we get to make him up."

"Yeah, it sounds kind of fun when you don't think of the circumstances I'm under, but what the hell. And Bonnie can I ask you something?" Elena asked staring at the ceiling.

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah, what is it?"

"If...If I thought I was compelled could you bring back my memory?" Elena asked unsure of herself.

Bonnie looked at her skeptically, but slowly nodded, "I'm pretty sure I can, why?"

Elena looked down, "Ever since last night I've had this feeling like I'm missing something, I might just be paranoid, but I know something happened."

"I can do it for you, if you want."

"Please." Elena asked.

Bonnie sat up and crossed her legs. "Okay I need you to sit up and hold my hands." Elena did as she asked and then looked to Bonnie for what to do next. "Now close your eyes, if you were really compelled it will start coming back to you like you were dreaming of the memory and seeing it on the sidelines."

"Okay." Elena closed her eyes and fell into this darkness that held her until it was like she was back to last night.

Elena watched as herself was turned around by Damon. He pulled her to him and kissed him after a moment he said he loved her. Elena gasped and watched as he started to compell her. To forget the kiss and understand his reasoning of kissing Megan unintentionally.

Elena was beyound angry at him, she wanted to understand why he would compell her in the first place. She thought she could trust him, but apparently she couldn't. Elena now felt like he compelled her out of some mistake of kissing her and saying "the three words".

Once she could see again she stood up and ran out of the room ignoring Bonnie's protests. She took the car and drove to the boarding house not even bothering to knock. She opened the door and started up the stairs toward Damon's room.

She passed Stefan's room and saw Damon crossing the hall into his. Elena ran into his room and closed the door behind her. She faced him and couldn't say anything, as the anger raged up in her.

"Missed me already?" Damon asked smirking.

Elena raised a hand the tention rolling off of her. "Don't. Did you or did you not compell me?"

His eyes widened for a moment before he turned away from her and took a swig of his bottle on the night stand. "Why?" he added under his breath, "Well that didn't last long."

"Damon, just answer the question." she snapped.

Damon closed his eyes and opened them, staring into her eyes, "Yes."

She couldn't hold it in any longer and just exploded, "I thought I could trust you! Why, why would you do that to me? I thought I was your friend, but you decided to just act like I could try to understand something that I probably could've if you talked to me normally."

"Is that what you wanted me to do? Just let you remember that I kissed you and said I loved you and that I tried to convince you that I didn't want to kiss Megan? You wanted to remember that and then reject me like everyone else? I didn't want to ruin whatever friendship I had with you. I knew you didn't like me like that, sorry for trying not to screw up!" Damon shouted back, pain flashing through his blue eyes.

Elena felt a couple tears escape, "You know nothing! I could have decided something completely different than what you thought. And you have fucking Megan, she's willing, and a vampire, better than me, and even prettier. Sometimes I wish I could just hate you. Hate you and act as if you mean nothing to me."

Damon was mostly speechless, but he found words, "You really think I would ever want Megan? She's a psycho! Go ahead and hate me join the club."

"I can't, that's the problem. Okay?" Elena said and then turned around, "I'm leaving."

Damon stepped forward, "Why? I didn't think you were done yelling at me yet."

An idea caught Elena's mind as she started walking, it was crazy to think that she was still in denial, it just didn't really seem right that he would actually feel those things for her. It was easier to think he didn't.

"To talk to my boyfriend." She stated.

Damon was in front of her and held her by her shoulders, "What did you just say?"

Elena took a deep breath, "I'm going to talk to my boyfriend." _Fake boyfriend _she added in her head.

Damon was frozen, Elena moved away from him, wiping the stray tears and walked down the hall a door opened and Megan came out in a towel. "Hey, whatever your name is."

Elena stopped and felt her heart tear even more down the middle, she turned around to Damon, "She was here the whole time wasn't she? You lied to me again, and this time it was to just mess with me, to think you actually cared, but you really care for her." The tears came soundlessly, "I'm such an idiot."

Elena ran out and she heard another "wait" from Damon, but she didn't stop she couldn't. There was a crash and yelling, but she didn't turn. Once outside she got into her car and started it, she couldn't go home, so she went to the cemetary, the only place that held comfort.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too retarded, I kind of just wrote what came to mind and hopefully it turned out okay. Well Damon isn't having it too well at the moment. They just can't seem to find a break. If it was too rushed or anything I kind of want to know. I do know that this wasn't one of the better chapters but whatever anyways, sorry for any errors and I still have to make the fake boyfriend! lol. Please, please, please Review I really want to hear the response! And get to around 45 reviews that would be seriously awesome of you guys! **

**Review, rEvIeW, ReViEw!**

**-Vanessa:D**


	6. Who Is He?

**Wow, I am freaking AWESOME! lol another update, I'm a superstar, okay enough of the confidence boost, anyways I really hope you guys like this chapter. Stuff happens, it's actually shorter than the last couple chapter sorry, I just had to end it where I did. Also I am absolutely thrilled by the amazing reviews I've received, they were great. So keep them going please. They help get the chapter out sooner and honestly, it helps me that I'm writing everyday, especially when someday as an adult I kind of want to become a writer. lol :) Jk jk I'm not even close, an amateur, but in time comes greatness lol, that was really cheesy and stupid. Oh! And I used something in this chapter that will make you guys laugh, I hope, it has to do with the "Fake boyfriend" of Elena's.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just using some stuff from it...yeah good stuff:)**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**** Who Is He?**

Damon faced Megan and held her to the wall, clentching her throat in his iron grip. Megan struggled, but stopped and grinned at him. "I...I told you... I wouldn't stop u-until you were mine." She tried to say against his grip.

He pulled his arm back holding her and hit her against the wall, "You ruin everything you know that? This time nothing's going to stop me from killing you. You're visit will be cut short."

Tears streamed down her face as she gazed into his eyes, "I just wanted you to love me. Is that so bad? If Elena did this to you, wouldn't you still keep trying for her?"

"I would always wait for her, fight for her, but she deserves better than me. If that's how it's going to be then I'll except it." Damon replied evenly.

A small glint of what would look like hope passed through her eyes. "Then why can't you at least pretend to love me? That bitch doesn't deserve you, I do and you know it!"

Damon took one of his handy stakes from his pocket that he usually held in case Katherine showed up and plunged it into Megan's chest an inch away from her heart. She gasped and stilled as the pain overwellmed her.

"She is not a bitch, but you are, just like Katherine." With that said Damon pushed it, but a yell stopped him leaving not even a centimeter.

Stefan came into the room and Damon was ready to kill him, he was wasting his time and stopping his killing, "I'm busy Stefan go make out with Katherine already. I got me a bitch to kill."

"No wait, you don't have to kill her." He pleaded feeling guilt towards the girl.

Damon raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "And why not?"

"Because Elena wouldn't want you to." Stefan replied bolding, using the Elena card on him, but it would really work this time.

"Oh, but dear Stefan you have it all wrong, Elena would be happy to see her go, but it's not like it matters she has a boyfriend." Damon paused a moment to look at Stefan's shocked expression at his comment, but Damon rolled his eyes and glared at Stefan, "So if you don't mind I have some business to attend to." Damon turned again and was ready to push it in, but Stefan grabbed his hand and stared at Megan.

He searched her eyes, "Don't you want to live?"

The tears on her face never subsided, they just kept coming. She tried her best to speak, "I can't live if he won't love me."

Damon smirked and pushed the stake into her heart ending her undead life, "Question answered, well since you just decided to interfere you might as well get rid of her, just looking at her makes me want to puke."

Stefan turned toward him, the guilt and anger coming off of him in small waves as he glanced at the dead vampire. "Do you have any guilt?"

"Of course I do, more than I need, but not about this. She messed with my life, I ended hers, simple and easy." Damon shrugged grabbing his bottle of scotch and heading toward the stairs.

Stefan shook his head in disgust, "She loved you, what was so wrong about that."

Damon paused and turned around, "It really doesn't matter, at the moment I could really care less. She was screwing things up and making my life harder."

He turned back around and sped into his room, hoping that things with Elena would get better. All it took to tear them down was a needy vampire, but that's taken care of. So how will they get back to how everything was before?

* * *

Elena traced the letters of her parents names on the stone and then she leaned against it. Elena thought over his words and realized that maybe she was too harsh and wasn't thinking as clearly. But, everytime she thought of Megan coming out of the bathroom and just standing there made her boil.

"He probably just told me he loved me to screw with me. Freak me out and then go and fuck Megan. She's probably over there now, kissing him, holding him, letting him say "I love you" to her and probably meaning it." Elena muttered ripping petals off of a flower growing in the grass.

She tossed the stem of the flower aside and groaned, "I don't care, nope I have a boyfriend. Yes a fake boyfriend I won't acutally see, touch or feel. I'm pathetic."

Elena sat there and closed her eyes. Mintues past as the rain began to come down in little sprinkles until it was pouring. Elena didn't move or say anything. She just sat there as the grass became moist from the natural rain fall and the wind that whipped her hair in her face. She stayed there, with her eyes closed, feeling numb. It wasn't exactly a bliss, but it was something different than feeling all the piled up feelings she held. She was mostly confused. The thought of Stefan didn't phase her as much as she wished it would. But, it still brought back the betrayal she felt towards him and some pain. Katherine was there in her thoughts intruding them as well reminding her that if Stefan didn't love her than someone would be punished.

Elena started to feel cold through the numbness, she didn't really notice how much time had passed, as a pair of arms came around her and held her up. It carried her and took her into a warm car. She didn't register it, but kept her eyes closed.

Sleep took over her weak, cold form, but it didn't stop the images of Stefan and Katherine or Damon and Megan from coming.

Elena awoke in her room, feeling like hell. She was cold and weak.

"I brought you home, at first I wasn't sure where you lived, but I figured it out. After a while." A boy her age with brown hair and brown eyes was sitting on the edge of her bed smiling.

Elena took a deep breath before trying to talk. "Who are you?" She asked quietly.

He frowned playfully, "What no thank you? Just kidding, I'm Oliver."

"Thank you," she muttered, flinching slightly at his playfulness, it was like Damon.

Oliver gazed down at her, "What's your name, Beautiful?"

"Elena."

He smiled and tilted his head to the side, "What were you doing in the cemetary when it was pouring rain?"

"What were you?" She shot back, wondering exactly who this guy was.

He winked at her and laughed, "Touche."

A knock came from the door before the door swung open and revealed Damon and Jenna. "Nice going Damon, you couldn't just wait for someone to open the door. Rip it off the hinges why don't you." Jenna scolded and then went over to Elena. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Elena said and then looked up to Damon. "What are you doing here?"

Damon grimaced, "I could tell either something wrong happened or you were being stupid and then Jenna called me."

Jenna nodded, "Yeah, I wasn't sure if you with him or not considering you guys have been hanging out a lot. I was worried."

"Oh, it's okay I'm fine now. Thank Oliver." Elena said, locking gazes with Damon.

Damon swallowed and glared at Oliver. "Is he your boyfriend?" Oliver asked looking between Elena and Damon.

Elena was silent and so was Damon until Elena finally replied with a "No." sighing as she said it.

Oliver grinned, "So that means you're not taken, nice."

"She has a boyfriend," Damon blurted out and added, "That's what Elena said."

Jenna's eye's widened, "You do? Who is he?"

Elena bit her lip and looked for a way out not finding one. Oliver stood up and then bent down to kiss Elena's hand which caused Damon to growl. Oliver didn't notice and smiled at her, "That won't stop me." He whispered and then waved to Jenna and left.

"So Elena who is he, we would just love to know." Damon said something in his voice sounding like anger and overall pain.

Elena thought of what came to mind and spoke as steady as possible, "Well uh, he's from um...Georgia and was at the club we went to. His name is..." Elena looked arounf the room and tried to find something that would work.

Damon tapped his foot and muttered, "I'm starting to think you just made him up."

"His name is Ian." She said spoting a poster of an actor she loved that looked a lot like someone she happened to know. "And he has black hair, sparkly blue eyes and has a toned body, yeah."

Jenna raised an eyebrow and muttered almost inaudible, "Sounds like Damon." But, Dmaon and Elena both heard, Damon smirked.

Elena blushed and focused on the poster, thinking of good traits, that her "boyfriend" would have. "He's funny and smart. He plays the drums sometimes and was in modeling." _I might as well keep making these things up as I go, it's not like he really does a those things._ Elena thought.

"Ooh I like him already, when can I meet him?" Jenna asked.

Elena stiffened, "He's um actually in Georgia right now and uh is busy."

Jenna pouted and then held Elena's hand. "That's too bad maybe another time. Well get some sleep you have school tomorrow, but if you're still not feeling up to it you can stay home."

"Thanks Jenna. Can you actually have Bonnie come over?"

Jenna nodded, "Yeah, I'll go call her for you and leave Damon here with you. Ten minutes Damon." Jenna closed the door behind her and awkward silence filled the air.

Elena played with her hands and didn't look up, but asked, "Where's Megan?"

"Dead." He said looking at her, she brought her widened eyes towards his face.

Elena shook her head, "What? But, I thought-"

"I killed her, Elena. There was nothing to think, she was in love with me and wanted me. I didn't care, don't care." Damon sighed and looked down. "Stefan tried to stop it, but in the end it didn't matter."

Elena felt bad in a way, but she didn't care. He had killed her that meant something. Damon obviously didn't care for Megan, which was good, but it shouldn't matter. She had a boyfriend, a fake unreal boyfriend that reminded her of Damon in a way, but was a hot sexy actor she had fantasised about. Not that Damon wasn't those things, but... It was sad on her part.

Damon breathed in and took her hand, "Can we forget the last two days and act like nothing happened?"

"But, things did happen." Elena paused, "I guess, yeah I do."

Damon smiled and hugged her, she hugged him back a feeling a tugging at her heart and unbeknownst to her Damon was feeling the same, but they both acted as if it was nothing.

"So who really is this guy, I didn't see him at the club Elena. I mean when did you guys "hook up" I really don't even believe this whole thing." Damon said smirking, but it didn't have the same humor in it. Too tight.

Elena sighed, she didn't know how long she would keep the truth from him, so she had to just let it out. Bonnie probably wouldn't approve, but to hell with it. "Okay, can I be honest with you?"

"Yeah, always,"

Elena took a deep breath, "Well since we're forgetting everything that happened and act as if it was nothing, I kind of didn't tell you that Katherine kind of came by and talked to me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded standing up and pacing.

"Maybe because I had just found out that you compelled me and I thought you were with Megan." Elena snapped.

Damon groaned and decided to see her reaction, test her."And if I was? What then, why do _you _care?"

"Just forget it, leave. I'll tell you some other time." Elena said, looking away from him.

"Of course, that's what you do, avoid the question and hide yourself. Sounds like someone I know, oh wait it's myself."

Elena closed her eyes and pointed to the door, "I-I please just go I'll fill you in later okay? Just leave."

Damon groaned angry at himself for even saying anything at all. "Fine, I'll leave then." He disapeared out of the room and closed the door roughly.

After a few minutes of silence with her eyes closed Elena opened them just as Bonnie knocked and walked into the room. "Hey, I saw Damon. Are you okay?"

Elena nodded, "I'm fine."

"So what's up Jenna told me some guy took you home soaking wet or something." Bonnie said, looking at Elena in confusion mostly.

Elena sighed, "Do you think if you touch me or something you might see it?"

**"**Maybe let's see." Bonnie sat next to Elena on the bed and reached her hand out to touch her. She felt her arm and saw everything. But what baffled her was what she saw in Elena's future. "I saw it, but this guy Oliver. Who is he? Because what I just saw was not exactly, normal or pretty."

"What was it Bonnie?" Elena asked, almost to scared to find out.

Bonnie looked passed her deep in thought and replied, "I saw him, okay I'm not sure that I have this right, but it looked like he was sucking the life out of...Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and surprisingly Katherine was on the sidelines yelling, but there were no sounds to her screaming. Itwas like she was trapped in something invisible. They were all laying there, in pain with wide eyes. I don't understand."

Elena was beyond horrified, "If you saw that in my future then where am I?"

Bonnie looked at Elena with sad eyes, "You were watching."

* * *

**So how was that? Any thoughts, feelings, ideas, ect. about the chapter? Megan's dead that's a plus. lol. Even writing her though I felt bad, because as her character I made her into that girl who was crazily in love with him, when he didn't. She was a bit coo coo too, so I didn't mind killing her. I want to thank you all who reviewed and again please take a moment of you're time and review please!**

**Also is anyone else excited for the next episode? I kind of wish/hope whatever that Elena had vervain, but i'm pretty sure she didn't damn. **

**REVIEW, review, ReViEw, rEvIeW!**

**-Vanessa:D**


	7. He Can't Be That Bad, Can He?

**Hey everyone, here's another chapter! I hope you like! And I want to thank you people who review and all who support me! You guys are freaking awesome!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, because I mean come on if I did Damon wouldn't own a shirt and I would be old enough to be his girlfriend lol or friend...with benefits. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**** He Can't Be That Bad, Can He?**

"What do you mean I'm watching?" Elena asked franically holding Bonnie's hand tightly.

Bonnie took a deep breath trying her best to get the image out of her mind. "I mean that I was you watching. You were there, frozen basically, mostly pain was what you felt, like you were going to die from watching it."

Elena let go of her hand and got off the bed, standing up, she started pacing. "What does this mean? I don't want to go through that, just hearing it makes me want to cry."

"Me too." Bonnie leaned her head against the headboard of the bed and sighed.

"Are you sure it was Oliver? He didn't really seem like the evil kind." Elena said stopping and looking at Bonnie.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow and replied, "Did you think Damon was the nice kind?"

"Yes." Elena replied instantly, feeling all kinds of emotions as she thought of Damon.

Bonnie frowned and stood up next to Elena, "We need to tell Damon and Stefan now and Caroline."

Something small, but almost occured to Elena as she thought back to what Bonnie told her, "Why was Katherine there?"

"Why would I know? But all I saw was that it looked like she was screaming and yelling, but you couldn't hear her, she was banging on a something and shoving herself at it. That's all that I saw Elena."

Elena nodded, "Okay, so I guess we should go now and tell them."

"Yeah, are you okay? I know what happened earlier, but are you sure you want to go?" Bonnie asked.

"I'll be fine, I need to grow up and talk to him now anyways, it's now or never so I pick now, let's go. We need to sneak away though Jenna wants me to get some sleep so you go out first and I'll get Jeremy to cover for me." Elena sat down on the bed and watched  
Bonnie nod and and then leave down the stairs.

Elena put on her heavy sweatshirt and shoes, it was still pouring rain outside loudly clicking against the roof. She took a deep breath and opened her door some, she slowly open her door all the way and went into Jeremy's room. He was on the computer typing furiously. "Jer, I need to go to Damon's with Bonnie it's important can you cover me?"

Jeremy turned around and nodded, "Yeah, but when you get back I want to know what's going on."

"Okay, bye Jer, thanks!" Elena said over her shoulder and walked down the stairs silently. Jenna was on the couch in front of the T.V with her phone pressed to her ear. Elena walked out of the house shutting the door quietly behind her. The cold rain hit her covered skin, already soaking it, she jogged to Bonnie's car and got in as fast as possible to get out of the rain.

They drove to the boarding house silently, both deep in thought. Once they arrived, Elena ran out of the car and knocked on the door. Damon opened the door as Bonnie ran up next to Elena. Damon ushered Elena in with Bonnie following behind.

"What are you guys doing here?" Damon asked as Stefan and Caroline came down the stairs.

"We have to tell you something important Bonnie saw, but I'm not sure if who we saw in it is really evil or not." Elena said, shivering lightly, she took off the sweatshirt and held it in her arms.

Damon nodded and took off his jacket he was wearing. He handed it to her and she quickly put it on, smelling his scent.

Stefan walked with Caroline over to the couch and called, "We should all get comfortable if you guys have stuff to tell us."

Bonnie walked over to the opposite couch and sat down. Elena followed with Damon behind and sat next to Damon and Bonnie. Hesitantly she laid her head on his shoulder.

Stefan looked away from them and cleared his throat, "So what's going on?"

Bonnie sat up and sat uncomfortable, "Well I was talking with Elena and to make it easier instead of her telling me everything we were going to talk about so I touched her to see what happened. And I ened up seeing into her future, you're future." Bonnie paused a moment, "So I saw this guy, Elena doesn't think it's who I think it is, but I saw Oliver. And you, Damon and Caroline were on the ground, getting the life or undead life sucked out of you. Elena was basically frozen watching and Katherine was in something screaming and yelling, hitting herself against it, it was invisible."

It was quiet for a moment as it all sunk in, Damon was the first to speak, "Well doesn't that sound dandy."

"Who's this Oliver guy?" Caroline asked in confusion.

Elena still had her head leaning on Damon, she closed her eyes and replied, "He took me from the graveyard today,because I was sitting there in the rain, getting soaked."

"Why?" Caroline asked.

Elena felt Damon's eyes on her, as he moved his head to tilt to look down at her. But, she didn't opened her eyes. "Not important."

Stefan looked up and asked, "Why would Katherine be there?"

Bonnie sighed, having to answer the same question was annoying. "I don't know okay, all I know is what I saw. Maybe you should try talking to her."

Elena opened her eyes then and nodded, "You should, maybe she'll know something."

Damon looked between Elena and Bonnie in surprise, but he didn't say anything he figured he'd ask Elena once Bonnie and Caroline left and hopefully Stefan too.

Stefan stood up, "I guess if that's what you guys want. I'll go and try to find her."

Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other for a moment before awkwardly looking at Damon and Elena, "Um, I'm gonna go with Bonnie, see what's going on with her and Jeremy, yeah bye!" She took Bonnie's arm and took off outside in the rain.

"Do you want to talk now?" Damon asked hopefully. Even though it had been less than an hour since he had last seen and talked to her it felt like forever.

Elena sat up and faced him on the couch. "I guess, so I'll start with the beginning. Katherinecame to my house and told me that I needed to make sure Stefan starts to love her again. She said if I didn't then someone I cared for would be punished."

"Is that why you have some new boyfriend all of the sudden? To show Stefan that you've moved on?" Damon asked some jealousy showing in his eyes.

Elena shook her head, "I don't have a boyfriend."

Damon was confused, "But, you said-"

"I don't have a boyfriend, Damon. I made him up, out of this hot actor I really liked." Elena blushed some and looked down.

Damon laughed, "Are you serious? You got me all freaked out over a fake boyfriend?"

Elena smacked his arm, you're the one getting all freaked out, idiot. But can you at least pretend he's real? Just so Stefan thinks it's real? It's actually kind of fun, and if maybe i was talking to you on the phone pretending it was him, that would be really helpful."

"Sure, I'll do that." Damon was happy that she really didn't have one he would've gone through the jealous stage and then the blood phase. "Who's the actor?"

Elena bit her lip and muttered, "Ian Somerhalder."

Damon's jaw dropped, "The guy that looks like me, but not as hot?"

"Shut up! And he's hella hot." Elena argued blushing furiously.

Damon smirked widely, "I see, so that only means you think I'm even more "hella hot". Finally you admitted it."

"Huh? No, no I didn't say that Damon!" Elena lunged at him and they fell backwards on the couch.

"You know if you wanted to jump me all you had to do was ask." Damon said holding her in place smiling at her red face.

The front door opened with Katherine and Stefan. Stefan looked at Elena on top of Damon and his eyes widened, "I thought you had a boyfriend?" He paused and then if it was even really possible his eyes widened more, "Wait, he's your boyfriend?"

Elena got off of Damon and straightened herself, "Okay I'm going to be cliche and say this isn't what it looks like."

"No, no Elena it's okay. You don't have to explain anything Stefan said.

"No, I do have a boyfriend. His name is Ian and uh I was just attacking Damon, because he said something stupid." Elena explained.

Damon sat on the couch with messy hair and a grin, "Well this is awkward..."

Katherine turned to Elena and smiled, "Stefan told me about the witchs little look see and I want to talk to you about something we discussed earlier."

Elena nodded and stood up, "We're going in the kitchen with the blender on."

Damon stood instantly, "I don't know if you should-"

Katherine cut him off and said, "I'm not going to hurt her."

"Fine, but I'll be outside the door." Damon grumbled.

Stefan was silent as Katherine and Elena walked into the kitchen the blender starting up blocking his hearing, but surprisingly not Damon's.

"Okay Katherine what is it now?" Elena asked sitting against the counter top.

Katherine frowned, "That's not a very nice way to talk to your relative."

Elena glared at her and hopped off the counter, wanting her to get to the point already so she could leave.

Katherine smirked, "Fine. So it seems someones getting cosy with the other brother."

"Is that really what you wanted to talk to me about? Really?"

"I wanted to see if you've already started your little task. Does your boyfriend happen to be Damon, but you're just covering it up? I mean I wouldn't blame you, I've seen the looks you give him, the way you walk around him, your inital reaction to him, it's actually quite nauseating." Katherine said suspiciously, circling Elena.

Elena shook her head, trying to stop herself from blushing, "No, he's real and his name is Ian."

Katherine opened the fridge and grabbed a cup, filling it with blood, "Hm, who is this...Ian then?"

"Does it matter? You want Stefan, details shouldn't make a difference." Elena replied throughly annoyed by Katherine's persistent questions.

Katherine tsked, "Don't worry your pretty little head, or well ours technically, I was just curious."

Elena sighed, "Whatever, is Stefan wanting you again at all?"

"He's too worried about you. What you think, if you and Damon are together, if you're safe, all that stuff that makes me want to rip your head off your shoulders." Katherine shrugged looking at her nails, but hints of jealously rolling off of her.

"Isn't that pleasant," Elena muttered sarcastically, she turned to Katheirne, "Are we done here? I need to go home and sleep."

Katherine turned off the blaring blender and said, "We're done, but you know I always get what I want one way or another."

Elena sunk down against the cabinets and closed her eyes, it had been a tiring day and with Katherine adding to the mix, it just made things weirder and more complicated. Damon came in and scooped her up from the ground. He wordlessly took her to his room and laid her down on the bed. She was slowly drifting into unconciousness, the exhaustion kicking in and Damon's warmth sending to sleep.

* * *

"Elena wake up. Wake up!" Damon shook her awake, from Elena's loud screaming.

Elena's eyes opened as soon as she saw Damon she sprang forward into his arms. "You can't leave me, I won't let him take you." She sobbed into his neck, clutching him tightly.

Damon held her as tight as she was and whispered, "I'm okay, you're okay. It's alright."

She started to calm down and pulled back a little bit, "You're really okay?"

He nodded, "I'm fine, no worries see?" She looked down at him and smiled. Elena grabbed him in another hug and didn't even realise what she was doing until she actually kissed his neck.

Damon froze as did Elena she backed away from him and mumbled, "Sorry, that was uh...Stupid yeah, not thinking much."

Elena looked at the clock and cursed, "I have school soon, damn it."

"I got clothes from your house last night, it was raining too much to take you home and i didn't feel like it anyways." Damon replied a little awkwardly, but getting back to normal.

"Thanks I really appreciate it."

Damon handed her, her clothes and then turned for the door, but stopped in the doorwway, "Oh and a heads up, Katherine's here." Ina softer much quieter voice he whispered, "I'm gonna call you and pretend to be your boyfriend."

She nodded and mouthed a thank you. He closed the door behind him and Elena could hear the slam of the front door. A few minutes after she changed, her phone rang as she went downstairs. She opened her phone, "Hello?"

"Hey love," Damon deepened his voice just a little bit to make it sound like it would be another persons voice, but similar sounding.

Elena giggled at his voice and replied, "Hey sexy."

"I miss you, how' ve you been." Damon asked,

Elena reached the bottom of the stairs and sat at Damon's bar playing with a shot glass, "I've been okay. I miss you too, too much. Is there a chance I'll be able to see you?"

Damon paused thinking of an answer before saying, "No, I don't think so, but if I could I would spend every minute I had with you." And kick your ex boyfriends ugly ass."

Elena laughed at that, while her heart warmed at his words. "I would lay in bed with you and run my hands through your hair and kiss you like I want to."

"I want you Elena, but I have to stay here and you have school, but if I was there I would kick your ex boyfriends ugly ass."

"You can definately take him." she said without thinking, knowing Damon could anyday.

He laughed, "I know, I'm cocky like that, which you just love."

"Gag me," Elena muttered, rolling her eyes at Damon's nonsense, but loving every second of it.

Damon replied automatically."Happily,"

"Oh that's gross, Da- Ian." Elena bit her lip finding her mistake. She wanted to hit her head against the wall for getting caught up in the conversation.

"Were you just going to call me Damon?" he asked quietly sounding like he was upset, but it was all an act. A good one.

Elena saw Stefan ready o punch something as he walked by from the living room just across the room. "I-I..."

"I didn't know you'd mistake me for your best friend, I'll talk to you later okay? I've gotta go." Damon finished, acting like he was inbetween the jealous boyfriend and good one.

Elena took a deep breath, "Fine," she added as an after affect, one that truly effected her, "I love you."

Damon was in shock at her words, but composed himself with a sigh, he sincerly, the way he would really say it to her, said, "I love you too."

Damon and Elena quickly hung up. Elena sat at the car and took a deep breath, she couldn't believe how much she got into it. Like she was really talking to him like that. As if she was madly in love with him talking about ex boyfriends. It made her scared of what it would be like if Damon found out she really loved him more than anyone she's ever really loved before. To the point it hurt.

As Elena heard the door open and close she took a bottle from his bar and poured a little in a glass before knocking most of it back. Damon walked up to her, looking at her in a way that made her blush. He brushed passed her to grab the bottle and put it back, "Love," he said too lowly for anyone to hear, but her. Even for a vampire in the other sid eof the house.

Elena couldn't help but giggle and then elbow him playfully, she faked a cough, "Sexy."

He grinned, "You know it, now don't you have school?"

She nodded, "Sadly, yeah. Could you take me?"

Stefan appeared out of no where and said, "I can take you, I'm going too."

Elena shook her head, "No thanks Stefan, I think Katherine wanted to talk to you about something, maybe you should hang with her? It's up to you, but I'm gonna go with Damon, if that's okay with you." Elena said looking up at Damon.

"Right his way Miss Gilbert," Damon held out his arm and Elena took it, putting her hook up in the process.

Stefan looked at her desperatly, but sighed and turned away from them. He was already hurt for having to listen to her and her boyfriends conversation. But now adding Damon to the mix was not helping.

Damon drove Elena to school thinking of their conversation, it seemed too real, felt too real. He wished it was, he wished that when she said she loved him it was real and actually filled with love. Yet, it wasn't.

He stopped in front of the school and watched Elena gather her things together, "Bye Damon." She was about to leave, but she stopped and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for pretending to be my fake boyfriend earlier."

"Welcome," He said winking at her, before driving off. His cheek was burning where she had kissed him and it mad him want to jump for joy and yell hallelujah, but of course he didn't.

Elena felt confident and a little bit moren then happy and wobbly. She felt like she was in middle school again, having that crush on that boy you weren't sure that liked you and you just did the unthinkable. She had the butterflies in her stomach, the light blush and tingly sensation going.

It made her smile.

"Hey, beautiful." A slightly familar voice said.

Elena turned and raised an eyebrow, "Oliver?"

"It's me. I see your doing okay after your adventure yesterday." He said, smiling at her, his sparkly brown eyes doing wonderous things in the light, melting like chocolate.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied politely.

Oliver took his schedule out of his pocket and scratched his head, "Could you help me around? I'm still new here so it would be nice to know one person. Does that one guy Damon go here?"

Elena shook her head, "No, he doesn't but I guess I wouldn't mind helping you out."

"Thank you. I kind of figured he'd be too old to go here anyway, just checking."

"Why?" Elena asked.

Oliver smirked, "Because, he likes you a lot."

"No, no you've got it all wrong, he doesn't he's just a really good friend, we're close." Elena smiled at the thought of Damon, but focused on now, standing in front of Oliver.

Looking at him he seemed to be so nice and genuine, he couldn't be evil, he couldn't. Maybe he had a twin or something that was evil. It was possible, if vampires and dopplegangers were real then why couldn't cheesy movies be possibly real?

He couldn't be all that bad could he?

* * *

**Well here it is people, how was that? Don't forget to review it's super important! And I seriously hate the little Rose/Damon thing in thrusday's episode. I knew it was coming too, but damn it still made me want to puke. GROSS! lol. Sorry for any mistakes I rushed!**

**Review, ReViEw!**

**-Vanessa:D**


	8. The Petrova Ring

**Hello, readers sorry for not updating, kind of got side tracked, but I'm happy to say that at the moment I'm inspired so yeah, hope you like this chapter! And it's actually pretty long, probably the longest out of all the chapters :)**

**I should warn you guys there's this song I kind of wrote on here from this perverted band and it's kind of bad. So um yeah just a warning its not too bad I guess considering this story is T. So we're good I guess.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Vampire Diaries, in any way or form.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**** The Petrova Ring**

"So, how did you like your first day so far?" Elena asked Oliver as they walked outside into the parking lot.

Oliver turned toward her and smiled, "A lot, thanks to you."

Elena blushed and turned away, "You're welcome I guess."

"So tell me about this "boyfriend" of yours." he started shoving his hands in his pockets and flicking his head to the side to get the hair out of his eyes.

"Well what do you want to know?" She asked somewhat nervously. Elena didn't honestly want to describe him to Oliver, when she knew she would eventually start describing Damon.

They sat down as Elena quickly sent a text to Damon asking  
if he could pick her up.

Oliver looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "What's he like? I mean come on I wouldn't want that guy being a dick to my new friend now would I?"

Elena laughed, "Let's see, he's fun and exciting; more of the bad boy type. He's charming, witty, and passionate about certain things. He can be a real jerk sometimes, but sometimes I think that's what draws me to him kind of, that and he knows me, understands me and takes care of me." Elena didn't really even realise that she was still talking and thinking about Damon even more by each word she said.

"He sounds like an interesting guy, but I think you can find better." Oliver whispered in her ear.

Elena shook her head and scooted a little bit away from him, "I don't think I could really find someone like him, he's everything I've been looking for. He's been there the whole time and I just ignored it."

Oliver frowned, "You know Elena, I'm still not giving up, I may have just met you, but I think that you're amazing already. Just give it time and you'll see what I mean."

Before Elena could protest her phone rang and she answered it somewhat eagerly, "Hello?"

"Love, I'm here." Elena could almost see the smirk on his face. She, for a moment, thought that he was pretending to be Ian, but she didn't hear his fake voice.

"I'm coming," she coughed, "Sexy."

Elena turned to Oliver, he looked ahead of her and said, "I swear if I was your boyfriend I would be jealous of your friend."

"Well you're not. I'll see you tomorrow." Elena quickly gathered her things together, waving a goodbye to Oliver and walked toward Damon's car.

As she got in Damon smirked widely, "You know I think I'm liking the nicknames, _Love._ But I'm pretty sure I like mine even more then yours."

She rolled her eyes and smacked his arm, "Of course you do, you wouldn't be Damon if you didn't."

Damon paused a moment looking thoughtful, "What am I really to you, Ian or Damon?"

Elena turned toward him surprised, she took off her seatbelt and faced him, holding his face in her delicate hands, "You are Damon and Damon only. I...when I'm trying to describe him I use you as my image and idea. I think of you and know exactly what to say when people ask me about Ian."

Damon actually gulped slightly, "Well I guess that's good that you have someone to picture when you think about him. I mean thinking about your hot sexy bestfriend sounds pretty good to me too." He didn't exactly know how to respond to that so he tried his best, locking up the regular walls half way up. He knew they wouldn't be up all the way around her, but at least it could be somewhat.

The word bestfriend ripped through her like a knife, she let go of his face and sat back in the seat sinking low. "Can you take me home? I have some homework to do."

"Are you okay, did I do something? One second you're okay, then the next it's like you got hit by a train. And don't tell me you're Bloody Mary, because I would know."

Elena sighed, "I'm fine, just tired. And that's seriously gross Damon."

Damon looked her over again before shrugging, he drove her to her house and stopped in the driveway. "Do you want me to stay? I'm still not sure about that Oliver guy and with whatever else is going on you should be protected."

"Okay,"

They went in and Elena went up the stairs feeling the need to write in her diary. To let the things out she needed because she couldn't really tell anyone who would really understand what was going on with her.

Damon followed her into the room without saying anything and laid his head hesitantly on her right thigh. She didn't move him off, but leaned against the headboard of her bed and took out her journal.

He wanted to know what she was writing and thinking about, but he wasn't that mind reading wanna be vampire Edward Cullen.

**Dear Diary, **

**Well, this is kind of sad. I haven't written much for a while, if you technically call a day a while, but things have been crazy and complicated. I want to be able to just let everything I've been feeling out and now, felt like the best time. I know that I've said this before, but I can't help but want to write it again or even say it, but I won't, not right now. Especially since he's laying on my thigh with his eyes closed. That wouldn't exactly be good, but it's not like I could even say it in front of him anyways. So here it goes, for the millionth time of realising it, fantasising about it and feeling it. **

**I love Damon Salvatore. **

**The Damon Salvatore that I always thought I would most likely hate or just be friends with. If only we were together and happy. But I can't do that to him or myself, put us at risk of our friendship when I know it would probably just break me. I couldn't handle it, if I was a one night stand or a month of fun type of thing for him. It would kill me.**

**He's been through too much heartbreak and we don't deserve each other. I think that I'm just denying everything so I don't have to actually face anything. I'm too afraid of what could happen, but I'm more afraid of the whole "What if" thing, if I don't do anything my hearts telling me to.**

**Then there's this Oliver guy. I think he's weird and what Bonnie saw scares me like nothing else. To just think about it makes me want to close my eyes tight and believe it really won't happen. Oliver's new and he likes me. It's really obvious and he says hes not going down without a fight. I'm not sure I want him to fight at all, hes nice sure, but not Damon. Damon is what I want and everything I need. Even if most people wouldn't exactly agree.**

**I think I'll write more later when he's not right here. Damon's distracting me by just being here, almost intoxicating me. I need a therapist or something, jeez. **

**-Elena**

Elena set her journal beside her and looked down at Damon's relaxed form. She gently moved his head to where he was laying on top of her lap fully. She slowly started to caress his face and then weave her fingers through his dark hair. Lightly rubbing his head as she played with his hair, loving the feeling of his soft hair run across her hands. He sighed in content and leaned deeper into her.

She started to brush his face with her fingertips, gliding across his cheeks and toward his lush lips. Elena ran her index finger over it and smiled.

After a while she could feel Damon fall into sleep, he was snoring soundly as she kept running her fingers through his hair. When she knew that he was deeply sleeping she leaned down taking her time not to jostle or move him in any way.

Elena's face was hovering above his for a moment before she placed her lips on top of his. It was that little piece of heaven that she finally pulled away with a pained sigh. The way his soft lips felt on hers was like getting the strongest shot of esctasy down her spine. It was innocent and most of all stolen, Elena was still surprised that she even did it in the first place. She closed her eyes, leaning against the headboard again touching her tingling lips.

It was different from the Farris Wheel but in a way the same, it was hers and there was no reason to it besides the point that she just wanted to. She kept her eyes closed and put her hand on his cheek, slowly falling asleep. Hoping he wouldn't know about what she had just done.

Damon was frozen on the inside, he wasn't sure if he was just having a very vivid dream or something, but he had felt Elena's kiss. It was real, but he wasn't sure if he was just crazy or not. Depending on the circumstances he was ready to pin Elena down and kiss her the way she should be. The way he wanted to.

He could tell that she fell asleep by the sound of her heart and her steady breathing. She was peaceful as she usually was. Damon stared at her, burning the image of her into his mind, keeping her close.

Damon sat up and laid her on the bed, placing her head on the pillow. She started to move and reach for something, possibly him.

She mumbled, "Damon."

His eyes brightened and he took her in his arms protectively, holding her with her arm slung over his middle and her head in the crook of his neck.

Damon saw her journal sprawled on the covers of her blankets and took it from where it was laying, four words sticking out.

He was in shock, his mouth open wide, no words coming out. He quickly closed the journal and tossed it on the side table. Damon couldn't exactly comprehend what he just read, it was imprinted in his mind.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Elena kept worring herself that he knew what she did, but he didn't say anything. She hadn't seen him since this morning, it was almost awkward like he was hiding something he knew that she didn't. Or as if he was thinking. Oliver came by in the morning in hopes of giving her a ride, She complied with a shrug, but was still a little nervous around him, but still trying to be nice.

It was lunch and she just wanted to skip the rest of the day. Elena felt like a zombie, walking around school nodding and talking at the right times without much enthusiasm. Many things were on her mind, certain things she couldn't get out of her head.

Stefan sat next to her hesitantly, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just have some things on my mind." Elena answered sighing heavily.

Stefan nodded, "I see. I just...I know that we already talked, but I want to say that I'm sorry. The guilt is bearing down on me and I just thought that you should know."

"Oh okay. I'm over it just don't do something stupid like that to the next girl you meet okay?"

"I doubt there's going to be another," Stefan muttered. "I still love you."

Elena shook her head, "You know there is a girl for you, she loves you in her own way even when its against her to. You should try again, start new with her."

Stefan laughed, "Katherine? She loves no one, but herself. All she does is twists things and uses you."

"Stefan I know you still love her, it's there, you're just pushing it way keeping it deep down. Don't do that, it just makes it worse."

Stefan didn't say anything, he just nodded and stood up giving Elena a look before walking off.

Elena's phone went off as soon as he was gone. It was a text from a number she didn't know. It read: **Meet me in the parking lot.** -K

Elena stood up and started towards the parking lot. Katherine obviously heard the conversation, either that or she has really good timing when Stefan comes and goes.

"Katherine." Elena said walking up to her.

Katherine looked beautiful as always, even if they looked alike she still carried herself in a way Elena felt like she couldn't, but there was something a little bit different about her from the last. "Elena. I heard Stefan. I don't think this plan is going very well."

"What's that suppose to mean? I'm not playing my part right? You're going to hurt someone precious to me?" Elena asked angerily.

Katherine shook her head looking sad in a way, definately different from how she usually is. "No, I'm not. I can't force him if I want it to be real."

For the first time in ever meeting Katherine Elena felt sorry for her, she actually wished that Katherine could be with Stefan. "You still have a chance the Masquerade Ball is coming up this Friday. Just don't push him and see if he'll go with you."

"It's not as easy as you and Damon, Elena. He won't just go with me. He stil loves you."

"There's nothing with me and Damon. Show Stefan how much you love him, he doesn't love me as much as he says." Elena said.

Katherine narrowed her eyes, emotion crossing her dark eyes. "You know that I'm not stupid right? I know you're supposed boyfriend is fake. That you had Damon pretend. I know you more then you think I do. You love him, it's there, it's obvious."

"Whatever you say, but just ask Stefanif he'll go even as you're friend." Elena turned to walk away, but Katherine was in front of her again.

"This isn't what I was here to talk to you about. I want to know if I can trust you with something. It's something that was passed down our line. It's important that you keep it with you. Since you're human and a Petrova it will work for you." Katherine handed Elena a ring that was sparkling blue, with a crest in the middle.

Elena looked at Katherine confused, "Why? What is it?"

Katherine sighed, "It's like a package deal sort of thing in a ring, you can't die, be compelled, and you can know if someone is od supernatural kind it tells you." Katherine paused looking bored. "I thought it would be handy considering you're human and it would be good if we knew who was what."

"Thank you." Elena said.

She nodded, "If you ever become a vampire it can still act as a daylight ring. A witch made this ring for our family. She was married to my fathers brother."

"Wow, she must've been a powerful witch." Elena murmured gazing down at the ring, slowly putting it on her left ring finger.

Katherine nodded, "She was, as long as you didn't get on her bad side she was a very nice aunt. I didn't know she was a witch until the point where I met-" Katherine stopped herself and closed her eyes, opening them again, "I'll see you again at the ball, no one will know I look like you unless I take off the mask, my hair will be down, curls."

"Okay, thank you again, I will take care of it...for our family." Elena replied, this side of Katherine was different to the evil psychotic bitch side. There were feelings pent up inside of her, making her the way she was. But in those minutes Elena could tell that Katherine felt that being a Petrova was important and needed to be upheld in away. Elena could understand that and seeing her almost sad after talking to Stefan showed that she did have feelings for him on some level. It made her seem almost human, close. But, there was something different, she couldn't seem almost human that wasn't Katherine something happened that obviously affected her in a way to make her feel some emotions.

She didn't know what to think of it, but she decided if Katherine wanted her to know she would. So she'd just leave it at that.

Elena decided school was a lost cause and started walking. She knew Jenna was at work, but it wouldn't really matter if she went home so she headed to the grill where the shopping center was close by too.

During her walk she pulled out her ipod and started a random song which happened to start with, The Fantasy by 30 Seconds To Mars

She instantly thought of Damon as the song progressed, he was her fantasy that she wanted to live.

Elena finally walked into the Grill sitting in a corner booth, still listening to her ipod. A waitress came up to ask if she wanted anything and Elena asked for a cup of tea.

The weather was still cold, but luckily not raining today, just cloudy mostly. Elena decided to pull out her homework and finish what she didn't the day before and what she had recieved from today.

Elena had her ear phones on low, so she naturally heard the loud giggling waitresses at the bar talking as she finshed the rest of her history paper.

"I think he actually looked at me!" one with strawberry blond hair squeeled, practially bouncing up and down. Elena turned the song on pause and listened more, putting away the papers.

"Wouldn't that be amazing to even get a date with him? I mean he is so hot, it shouldn't even be legal." The same girl said.

The waitresses that were only a couple years older started to whisper or at least try to, Elena strained to hear them, "I hear that the girl over there, Elena, used to date his brother, but now it seems like she switched, because I guess from what I've heard they're always hanging out together." Her friend with fake black hair and a flat nose tried to whisper, failing.

"That would suck if they were, I wouldn't get my chance at a date with him." Strawberry pouted from what Elena could tell by just listening. Elena decided strawberry was the best nickname for the idiot.

A slight laugh was heard, "Like it would matter, I'm sure Miss Goody Goody isn't what he really needs she's just there, probably all needy and crap."

Elena stopped listening shoving her headphones back in her ear and blasting the music up. She was annoyed by the way they talked about her and especially assuming she was messing around with Damon. Sure she just happened to be in love with him, but seriously it wasn't like she was doing anything in public that would make people think something was going on between them.

"Whatever, "She muttered taking the tea the waitress brought her not even looking up or saying thank you.

"Is Miss Elena ditching school? Wow I never would have thought." Damon said taking a seat opposite from her, scaring Elena half to death.

She took a deep breath to calm her heart, "Could you give me a warning or something before you just pop up?"

"Nope, where's the fun in that?" Damon asked smirking at her.

Elena shook her head and turned off her ipod putting it in her bag. She was still slightly worried he had felt or woken up from her little action yesterday, but he hadn't shown any sign that he had, which was good from what she could tell. But there was a part of her that kind of wanted him to remember.

A small thought struck her and she immediately blurted out, "Am I needy?"

Damon raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Are you seriously going off of what they said? No you're not needy."

"Are you sure? You're not lying or sparing my feelings?" Elena asked, waiting for a snide remark from him.

"No Elena you're not, and by the way I don't think little miss waitress is getting her date. It's funny I wasn't even looking at her." Damon said, he looked at Elena's hand momentarily, "Where'd you get the ring?"

Elena shrugged, "How do you know I didn't already have it?"

Damon gave her a look, Elena laughed, "I got it from Katherine. And before you say something negative, it was in my family."

"I don't know Elena, what does it do?"

"Can tell if someones of supernatural kind, can't be compelled or die." Elena sipped her tea again stiring it a little.

Damon nodded, "Sounds fun. Wanna test it?"

Elena looked down at her ring it was glowing a dark blue, hardly noticeble, making an almost vibrating feeling come off of it. Where the letters Petrova once were was a word, it read: Vampire. "Well that part definately works."

"Hm, I want to see if I can compell you. Have you been digesting any vervain?"

"No, didn't feel a reason too. I have my necklace, which reminds me, I'm not gonna wear this anymore." Elena pulled it off and tossed it on the table.

"Okay, Elena." Damon said his eyes controlling as he started to at least try to compell her, "Get up, sit next to me, say that I'm a sexy beast and tell me what you wrote in you're journal last night."

Elena smacked him and glared, blushing a little bit too. "Damon that's not funny, I would not say you're a sexy beast. Or tell you what I wrote" There was no way she would tell him.

"Well that works, damn. I wanted to see what you were writing about me last night too, you know you think it." Damon said smiling at her discomfort, but also wishing that it didn't work so he wasn't crazy for thinking that he read what he thought he did.

"Do not," She muttered.

Damon laughed, "Sure whatever you say there."

Elena ignored the comment, "I'm going to get a dress for the Masquerade, what are you gonna do?"

"Tag along, I'm not missing some good chance to see you changing."

Elena rolled her eyes and grabbed her things. She stood up throwing a five on the table and leaving with Damon. Right as the waitresses passed by Damon slung his arm around Elena and kept walking. Elena felt like she was going to fall at the feel of his arm around her it was casual so nothing to worry or freak out about. She quickly composed herself and grinned at the waitress, deciding to wink at her.

Elena laughed as they headed to his car. They drove toward the right store and walked in, the ladies in the store immediately going goo goo eyes for Damon. Elena ignored it and headed into her size section and looked through the dresses. She wanted one that would make Damon's jaw drop, one that fit her personality, making sure she wouldn't be thought of as Katherine instead of Elena.

Damon stood behind her, watching as she chose three to try on. He was pretty eager to see her in the dresses only because she was always so beautiful and sexy in them. An immediate turn on if he was being honest.

He followed her toward the changing area and sat down on a leather couch.

Elena took the first dress down and started changing into it. Once ready she took a deep breath and walked out to show Damon. He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. A song drifted through his head, Touchin On My by 3Oh!3. That song went with what he was thinking about as he looked at her in that moment wanting to put his hands over her and take her, hard.

She wore a red corset dress that came just before her knees, showing a great view of her tan legs and twirled around for a moment before giving a questioning look at Damon.

Damon thought he was going to fall over, she was as sexy as hell.

"So, uh what do you think?" She asked hesitantly.

Damon bit his lip and nodded, "It's looks great."

"Cool, I'll try on the next one," She said walking back in closing the curtain tightly.

Damon watched her a couple more outfits later and it seemed like the grand finale. She was excited about this one because of the look it had to it.

Damon was playing with Elena's ipod as she changed again and raised an eyebrow at the songs he was finding. "_What the hell? Sexting? What kind of song is that_?" He thought and played it in wonder.

**Sexting by B.O.T.D.F.**

**New message  
B-b-b-b-botdf-f-f-f**So far Damon thought it was stupid and wanted to know why Elena would want to listen to it. The guys sounded kind of gay**  
**

Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!  
Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!  
Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!  
Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!

**Less than three  
Is just a tease  
Send thoze n00dz  
And make me drool**"What the fuck?" Damon muttered, he was thinking of two possibilities. One, Elena was into really perverted horny music or Jeremy put this on to fuck with her. He felt like it was the first, but wanted to believe it was the second.**  
**

Hit me up  
Make me cum  
Wanna sext?  
I'll show you some

**Sticky drama a****ll the way  
Want my dick?  
You gotta pay**

You see what my thumbs can do  
Time to use my tounge on you

Show me what you've got  
On my LCD  
Lets get down to it  
So you can get down on me

Elena walked out in a deep blue dress, it was perfect. She twirled around in front of Damon grinning. "How's this one?" She asked, knowing the dress was awesome, it reminded her of his eyes.

**Cybering is so 1999  
You've gotta be sextually active if you wanna be mine  
Cuz  
**

Damon's eyes were wide as he took her in. She was beyound beautiful, it was a great color on her, practically exposing her pushed up breasts. Damon was in heaven just looking at her.

In a way the dress fit perfect for a masquerade. He whistled and said, "If you don't buy it I'm buying it for you and making you wear it."

Elena nodded then raised an eyebrow at him, seeing the headphones in his ears. Before Damon could respod the chorus kicked in and shocked him, a bit. But not as much as it should have because it just made his lust for her be pretty much said in the song. 

I wanna fuck you hard!  
I wanna feel you deep!  
I wanna rock your body!  
I wanna taste your sweet!  
I wanna fuck you hard!  
I wanna feel you deep!  
I wanna ah! ah!  
I wanna ah! ah!

Love me or hate me  
But you wanna fuck me  
My love in unrestricted  
You know you wanna lick this

I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had  
You can mix em' all together and I would still be twice as bad

Damon was pretty sure that it was opposite, she was the strongest drug that had yet to be used. And he definately wanted her to undress for him, hell she already was popping out. 

When I text its sex! Sex! Sex!  
You start to undress! Dress!  
Poppin out your chest!  
Send your friends request!

Elena took the ipod away from him, her eyes widened when she saw the song he was listening to. She blushed remembering that one of her many friends suggested them.

"So can I ask why you listen to that?" Damon asked smirking at her.

Elena bit her lip and rushed back into the dressing room. Damon laughed and sat a in the chair, sending her a txt.

Elena opened her phone as she got the main part of her dress off and rolled her eyes at Damon's message, of course he would call her love now.

It read : **You listen to some interesting stuff, Love. -D**

**I do and I like it. -E**

She quickly put on the rest of her clothes and grabbed the dresses she didn't want as well as the blue one she wanted. Elena walked out and went straight to the lady to give the dresses back. Damon followed her and stood beside her.

"You're lucky, having a patient enough boyfriend to watch you shop." The lady said looking at Damon, she seemed to be around her mid fifties or early fifties around there.

Damon wraped an arm around Elena and smiled, "Yes she is."

Elena nodded, having one of those moments where if she tried to speak, giberish would most likely come out. They went and paid for the dress and a mask, heading towards his car.

"Thank you for coming with me." Elena said, blushing slightly.

He smirked, "Anytime."

Damon drove her home and said goodbye. It was about time school was over, so she headed into the kitchen to do the left over dishes Jenna didn't do after putting her dress and mask away in her room.

Jeremy came home looking flustered. Elena turned to him and asked, "Something wrong Jer?"

He sighed, "I...can you..." he took a deep breath, "I want to ask Bonnie to the Masquerade, but I'm not sure she'll go with me."

"That's what you're worried about?" Elena laughed, "Just ask her before someone else does, trust me."

Jeremy nodded and turned toward the stairs, "Thanks,"

"No, prob." Elena said.

As she headed towards the living room, there was a knock on the door. Elena sighed and redirected herself towards the door. She opened it and found Oliver standing there.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Elena asked

Oliver shifted from one foot to the other. "Well when I heard you ditched, I grabbed your homework for you. And I kind of wanted to know if you wanted to come to the grill with me tonight, you know play pool, hang out."

"Elena, Elena! She said yes! Wahoo!" Jeremy yelled runing down the stairs toward her. He saw Oliver and stopped next to her giving Elena a questioning look.

Elena smiled, "Oliver this is Jeremy, Jeremy, this is Oliver he's new to Mystic Falls."

"Hi," Oliver said waving a hand through the air.

Jeremy nodded and looked from Elena to Oliver, "Can I talk to you Elena?"

Elena told Oliver to wait a moment, and went into the house and stood in front of Jeremy. "What is it?"

"Who is he? Where's Damon, shouldn't he be here hanging out with you like usual?"

"Does it matter? I already hung out Damon today." Elena said.

Jeremy scrunched his eyebrows, "I don't know what it is, but I have a bad feeling about this guy."

"Okay, if you do, then come with me to the grill with him, hell bring Bonnie. He's new here and I'm just trying to be nice. Talk to Bonnie about what she saw, I'm not sure if it's true or not okay? Good."

Elena left a confused Jeremy to go back to Oliver, hopefully he would call Bonnie to ask her to come. "Sorry about that, anyways yeah I'll go with you. Do you mind if Jeremy and Bonnie come? You know the girl that hung out with us in class today?"

He nodded, excited, "Yeah, sounds great. I guess I could just meet you there in an hour?"

"Yeah." Elena smiled and then felt a vibration on her finger, she looked down and saw something that didn't help. A question mark, where words should be. She looked up and found Oliver smile once more before leaving.

Elena stood in the doorway with the door still open, looking after him in confusion and fright. "What the hell does a question mark mean?" she asked out loud, before taking out her phone and going through her messages, finding a particular one and dialling it.

"Hello?" The voice asked so similar to her own.

"Hey, Katherine just thought I'd ask, but what does it mean when you meet a person and the ring goes off with a question mark?"

* * *

**How was that? Okay, crappy, stupid? So the Masquerade should be coming up and I wanted to let you guys know that Elena, Damon, Stefan, and Katherine's outfits are on my profile. I might add Bonnie's and Jeremy's I don't know, but I thought if you guys wanted to see them, they're there. Tell me if you like them or not, I think Damon looks hot lol. :) I'll update soon or as soon as possible! **

**Love you guys! Please feel free to Review! (meaning please REVIEW like your life depends on it, lol just kidding :)**

**-Vanessa:D**


	9. It Will Always Be

**Here's the next chapter. Up faster than last time, nice! Lol. Thank you to those who reviewed you guys are great and honestly I wouldn't have worked on this today if it wasn't for the fantastic reviews. :) **

**Also once again if you guys didn't know or if you want to see what their Masquerade outfits look like it's on my profile, so check it out hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own it people, damn, wish I did though:)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:****It Will Always Be...**

Elena was back again at the grill, with Bonnie, Jeremy, Oliver and surprisingly Caroline and Stefan. After her talk with Katherine, she realised that what Bonnie saw was probably real and that it could happen, or would. It scared Elena to no end, the thought...it was definately something she rather not talk or think about.

"Elena you up for a game of pool?" Jeremy asked her, with Bonnie and Oliver standing by him.

Elena shook her head, "No thanks, I can't play all that well." What Elena really wanted was to have Damon by her side. She missed him aready, but she didn't want to call him and seem like she was needy like those girls had said earlier in the day.

She walked over to Caroline, who was taking a gulp of alcohol and smiling like an idiot, but she wasn't drunk, it took a lot for a vampire. "Hey, how are you?"

"Feeling pretty good for the most part. The cravings going done a lot and alcohol helps." She replied setting the glass down. "So how have you been Elena? I mean with Damon."

Elena was taken aback by that, "What do you mean?"

Caroline turned toward Elena, "I mean I heard you had a new boyfriend so I kind of figured it was Damon. I find it I'm wrong?"

"Yeah, uh you know what, Can I tell you a secret?" Elena asked.

"Well yeah, best friend remember?" Caroline smiled, waiting for Elena to tell her, but Elena just pulled out her phone and started furiously texting.

Caroline's phone buzzed and she looked at Elena before sliding it open and reading Elena's message.

It read: **I dont really have a bf, me and Bonnie decided to make a fake one. Katherine told me to make sure Stefan starts to love her, so she wanted me to get a bf so he would see I moved on. She threatened anyone important to me. -E**

Caroline nodded. and texted back, **Oh ok I see. **

"Yup. You're going to the masquerade Friday right?" Elena asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I am! I wouldn't miss it, but now that I'm boyfriendless I kind of just want to get hammered."

Elena shook her head smiling, "That'd be a sight. Katherine's going just to let you know."

"Yeah I know, Stefan's going with her as "friends" but we know that's a load of crap." Caroline said playing with her glass.

"Sounds about right, he feels more for her then he lets on."

Caroline nudged Elena, "Go to the bathroom with me, I need to freshen up."

Elena gave her look and noticed that she looked fine, but Elena looked over her shoulder and saw Matt walk in for his shift. Elena nodded in understanding and hooked arms with her. They headed into the bathroom and Elena immediately asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, no worries. Just need to get my mind off of him. So..do you plan on getting with Damon?" She asked.

Elena shook her head, "That's you're distraction?"

Caroline nodded smiling, "It's not like I wasn't going to ask anyways, I mean come on."

Elena's phone went off, as she was about to answer, "One second."

She looked down at her phone and rolled her eyes naturally a smile crossing her face. It was a text from Damon. It read: **Hurry up in bathroom with Blondie, I just got here and I already need a sane person out here or I'm going to stake myself. -D**

Caroline looked over her shoulder and grinned, "See he misses you already, I'm gonna ignore the Blondie comment."

Elena elbowed her, "Shut up," she quickly texted him back and left with Caroline back towards there table.

Damon walked to Elena and groaned, "I swear if you guys took two seconds longer I would have already been dead."

"What happened?" Elena asked highly amused.

He raised a hand, "Don't ask."

Damon put an arm around her and ignored the surprised, but smug look on Caroline's face. He pulled her outside, Stefan and Oliver looking at them in wonder.

Elena looked at him in confusion, "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Katherine called me." He said letting go of her and leaning against his car.

Elena nodded in understanding. "So she told you about our little problem then?"

"Yeah, I'm just surprised she called me about it, she sounded different like she was worried and cared. It freaked me out." He said.

"I know what you mean when I saw her earlier today, it was the same. Like there were actual feelings and humanity coming from her. It was after I talked to Stefan." Elena replied, taking a deep breath and leaning against his car next to him.

Damon was confused, what would she talk to Stefan about, surely not to get back together with him. He and Elena had something right? It would make sense if what he read in her diary was true, but he wasn't sure if he got the word like and love mixed up. It was possible, but not really on these circumstances. "You talked to Stefan? About what bunnies?"

Elena sighed and turned to smack him, but he caught her hand midway. He slowly intertwined them and brought their hands to his chest. Elena lost what she was going to say, she thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest. He was looking at her in a way that made her knees wobble and her cheeks burn.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Damon asked casually, slowly pulling her closer to him, hardly noticeable. He was hoping that she didn't talk to him about something that would get them back together somehow. It would break him.

Elena gulped slightly, as she felt herself getting closer to him. she wasn't sure if she would be able to control herself if she got any closer. But she wasn't sure that she wanted to be in control. "He told me he was sorry. I told him not to do something like that to the next girl, but he said he still loved me."

Damon was inches away from her, his other hand intertwing with hers inbetween their bodies. "Do you love him still?" He already knew the answer, he just wanted to hear it.

"Of course not, I'm in love with someone else." Her words gave him that hope again like when reading that line from her diary did. If his heart could still beat, it would be pounding loud enough to hear.

Damon leaned towards her, whispering in her ear, "And who is that?"

"Elena?" Someone yelled, causing Damon and Elena to jump apart and look awkwardly away from each other for a moment before focusing on Oliver.

Elena straightened herself and glued a smile to her face, "What's up Oliver?"

He shrugged, "Nothing just was seeing where you disapeared to." Oliver looked to Elena's left and saw Damon, "Damon." he muttered.

Damon was ready to rip the kids head off, he ruined the moment with Elena and now acted like he had known Elena longer and better. _"The fucker better back off, I can only take so much."_ Damon thought, squeezing his fist tightly from lashing out on Oliver or whatever he is.

They stoodhere for a moment before Elena sighed and said, "Well I'm going to say goodbye to everyone and get a ride with Bonnie and Jer."

"I can take you home if you want." Oliver said, flicking his brown hair to the side, while Damon glared at him.

Elena shook her head, "No thanks, I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

Oliver nodded,"Yeah see ya."

Elena walked back, while Damon followed her. She said good bye to Stefan and told Bonnie and Jeremy she'd meet them outside.

Caroline pouted, "Sorry, I tried to keep him from coming outside but it didn't work. And I thought Stefan was ready to go out there himself too, but I don't think he would've."

"Oh, that's great, two guys have it for me when I really don't want them to." Elena groaned, but hugged Caroline.

She laughed,"It's okay, they'll get over the fact that you're "In love with someone else."

Elena glared at her, "Not funny Care, you shouldn't have been listening."

"I wouldn't be me, if I didn't." Caroline laughed and walked out with Elena to her car.

"Bye, see you later." Elena nodded and waved as she pulled out of the parking lot. She went over to Bonnie and Jeremy where they seemed to be having a weird conversation with Damon.

"Hey, guys."

They turned toward her and instantly stopped talking, "Hey, Elena ready?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired." She yawned and walked over to Damon, giving him a quick hug. "Bye."

He smiled at her, his rare real ones. "Bye, Love."

She pulled away from him and muttered, "Sexy." Getting in the car quickly, not waiting to see the smirk that would be on his face.

**Friday, The Masquerade**

Elena made the finishing touches to herself on put on her black mask. Damon was waiting downstairs with Jeremy and Bonnie. She quickly made her way out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

Jeremy whistled as she came down. "No wonder you took so long sis, you look great."

Damon's jaw had dropped, as soon as he saw her. She was breathtaking as usual, but even more so now with the dress and black gloves. Her hair was mostly up a couple pieces of her hair were curled slightly around her mask, the rest of her haris in a ponytail with blue pins holding it like a long bun."Love, you look beautful." He said.

She blushed deeply, "Thanks," Elena decided yesterday to stop the fake boyfriend thing, because all the questions about why he wasn't there was bugging her. It was sweet that Damon still called her love. Since Monday she had been thinking of would've happened if she and Damon weren't interrupted, even having fantasies during class, many scenarios playing through her mind.

Damon held out his arm for her, "Miss Gilbert."

"Mr. Salvatore." Elena smiled at him as she took his arm.

Bonnie turned to Jeremy and rolled her eyes, "You know, they should just hook up already it's so obvious."

"I know, it's almost annoying."

Damon and Elena glared over their shoulders, "In hearing range," Damon said opening the door.

"Don't care." Jeremy replied holding Bonnie's hand and following them to the car.

As soon as they arrived Damon asked Elena for a dance. They made their way toward the floor, a song came on All The Right Moves by One Republic

It was a faster pace to dance in, but everyone adjusted well. Elena didn't notice everyone else around her, all she saw was Damon in his black mask. His suit black and blue like his eyes with a black tie. He was as handsome as ever, she was happy that he had managed to match her, it was sweet and made her heart warm for him even more.

Damon twirled her out and back into his arms at the right moment and held her for a moment before spinning her in front of him. As they danced other people backed away and watched. Not many people were still danceing one or two more couples. He didn't care, he was just enjoying his time with her immensely.

Damon wanted to tell her that he loved her and that he wanted her more than any person he had ever met. He wanted to hold her and claim her as his. To be everything she needed him to be and more. But, he was too indecisive to tell her anything, he felt like that she deserved better, needed someone normal that could give her that chance.

The song ended with Elena breathing hard and smiling widely at Damon. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be to dance in her blue dress, it made it more fun. "That was a lot of fun Damon."

He smirked, "Of course it was, it was with me."

Elena rolled her eyes and held his hand, "Always so cocky."

"You know it." Damon grinned, walking with her toward the punch bowl.

She took a cup and filled it halfway before taking a gulp of it. "Ah. That's good punch."

Oliver came up from behind her and hugged her, "Hey Elena!"

Elena jumped and accidently flung her cup in the air. Damon caught in before it could spill anywhere. Elena's hand was on her heaving chest. "Could you not scare me like that?"

Damon glared at Oliver, he was too close to Elena still hugging her. He coughed and Elena looked down extracting herself from Oliver. She didn't like how he was a little bit too touchy feely.

"You look great Elena." Oliver complemented, pulling his mask on his face.

She nodded, "Thanks."

Damon handed her, her cup and mumbled, "See you around."

Oliver smiled suggestively at Elena, "So I heard you broke up with that boyfriend of yours."

"Yeah, he..um couldn't come and had to stay in Georgia, so yeah." Elena swayed from side to side listening to the beat of the music. She was sad that Damon left, she wanted to be with him through the night to get her mind off things not bring in others.

"I could fill that spot for you if you wanted."

Elena shook her head, "No, I'm sorry don't take this the wrong way, but I'm really not interested. You're a really good guy, but...not really my type."

Oliver frowned, his eyes showing a hint of difference. "You want a bad boy, jerk, witty passionate guy, I'll give you one."

Elena grew frightened by him as his eyes changed from their chocolate brown to black. She took a step back from him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her outside.

She tried to pull away from him but he tightened her grip, it was dark outside, as he shoved her into the wall and kissed her roughly, muttering, "Is this bad enough for you Elena, more than that vampire?"

Elena was momentarily shocked that he knew about vampires, but if he wasn't even human than obviously he had to have known something. Shepushed at him as his hand started to touch her breast. She drew her arm back and punched him as hard as she could in the jaw. He stummbled for a moment giving her enough time to turn the other way and run back towards the party. "Damon," She practically yelled.

Within seconds Damon was at her side holding onto her. "What happened?" He demanded, looking at her, feeling the anger well up in him deep. "DId...did he touch you, because I swear to god..." He trailed off to angry to say more.

"No, I'm okay, but his eyes they turned black. He was completely deranged. I punched him and ran." Elena replied holding onto him to keep her self sane and okay.

"What happened?" Katherine asked coming from the party in a red dress with her hair down as she had said. Stefan was beside her wearing a black and red suit with a black tie. Elena turned in Damon's arms and faced them.

"Oliver basically attacked me. He was in a jealous rage, because I told him I wasn't interested so he used what I had said against me. He knows about vampires."

Stefan raised a brow, "How?"

Elena closed her eyes leaning against Damon. "I don't know, but his eyes turned black."

Katherine looked down, "This is not good." She was feeling too much all too much, it was weighing down on her. She felt sad for Elena and love towards Stefan as well as sadness and hurt.

Stefan put an arm on her shoulder, while facing Elena. "So what do we do?"

"He's gone, but when we see him again, I'll have his head on a platter." Damon growled.

Elena sighed, "Can we go back to the party? I need some normal right now and if I don't get it I might go into some mental breakdown."

Damon nodded and pulled her along towards the part with Stefan and Katherine following. "We'll figure this out Elena don't worry." Stefan said.

"Thanks."

Damon went past the party and headed towards a white gazebo in the grass. Elena followed him, holding the end of her dress up. He stepped inside with her and immediately took her in a hug.

The tears she was holding back came out, slightly smearing her makeup. "It's okay Elena I won't let him get you again. Never." Damon told her rubbing her back.

Elena fixed herself and took a deep breath, "Sorry."

"It's okay, there's no need to be sorry Elena, I should be. I could've protected you better, but i didn't."

Elena put her gloved hand on his cheek, "It's okay, Damon I-" She stopped herself and turned away from him.

"What is it?" He asked turning her back around to face him.

"I...when I'm around you...I feel like nothing can go wrong. I love how you can make me smile, and be my friend when I need you. But sometimes I hate- I hate that you make me love you. I hate that no matter how hard I try to convince myself that it wouldn't work, that I couldn't really love you. It never matters, because I always find myself dreaming about you, fantasising. Waiting until I can see you."

Damon was beyond stunned and shocked, if the whole world just exploded around him, he wouldn't notice a thing. All he could focus on was the words she had just said.

Elena was burning on the inside, she was unsure whether it was smart or really stupid to have confessed that much, but it just came out because she was in a fragile state and nothing could really stop her from saying it. "I know that you probably don't feel that way, but i just needed to let it out, because if I didn't than for how ever long I would've felt that "What if" feeling." She paused gazing at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"I...maybe we should just forget i said anything."

Elena went to leave, but Damon held her back. He pulled her into his arms, his mouth came crashing down on hers. He kissed her with everything he had, wanting to her to feel the things he felt for her.

Damon pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers, "I don't deserve you."

She cradled his face, silent tears coming down her face. "Don't say that, I-I love you, okay? You can't change that."

He held onto her hands and shook his head, "Why? Why would you love me? I'm the bad brother, the second best."

"No, no you're not."

Tears formed in his eyes, "It will always be someone else."

Sobs broke out, but she tried to hold them back, the tears still streaming down her face passed her mask. "No it won't, it will always be you." Elena pulled his face to her and kissed him through the tears and pain.

Damon's heart felt for the first time like it was whole. he gave in and kissed her back sharing her pain and love, just being with her, holding her. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he murmured against her lips over and over. Loving the way it sounded out loud.

Elena wraped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, "Damon, I love you more than any person I've ever love before."

"Good, I hope that list isn't long." He replied, his face in the crook of her neck.

There was slow clapping starting ten feet away from them. Damon growled and pulled away from Elena keeping hert behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Oliver laughed, "You think I'd leave that easily? Like that'd happen."

Damon rushed at him in inhuman speed and tackled him to the ground. Oliver was just as fast and kicked him off his eyes black again. Elena was scared that something would happen to Damon. Her ring, vibrated again and she looked down. Instead of a question mark there was a word. I word Elena wasn't looking forward to finding out.

Demon.

* * *

**So that was kind of a cliffhanger, kind of. How was that? I hoped you guys liked it! I wanted to know if her confession and their little love thing in the gazebo was okay or not. I hope it was. Also thank you again to those who reviewed they mean a lot to me! **

**Please Review people!**

**-Vanessa:D**


	10. Taken For A Short Time

**Hey guys! I hope everyone had an awesome Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it (Not sure if anyone on here doesn't or not, but making sure) Sorry it took a little while for the next chapter, I've been, well not all that busy considering I've had all week off school, but more like distracted with other stories on here and then watching HARRY POTTER! Which was pretty good, but I think part two will be better. So that's kind of my lame excuse, sorry! lol. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I have a small idea with what to start with in the next chapter, so yup.**

**Review please, if you don't mind they really help the chapter come out sooner!**

**Disclaimer: There is no way in hell that I own The Vampire Diaries, but if I was in heaven...I can't answer that lol. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Taken For A Short Time**

Damon and Oliver circled each other, growling and muttering curses inbetween. Elena watched with fear filled eyes, it pained her to watch and feel as if Damon might lose to a demon. She threw off her mask and shouted out as confident as possible, but failing. "Stefan!"

Stefan and Katherine appeared next to her, they looked over at Damon and Oliver, and then focused on Elena. "What's going on?" Stefan asked.

"Oliver came and-... I don't really even know." Elena shook her head, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

Katherine growled low in her throat. "Bastard's gonna pay, I am so not in the mood for this, damn it."

Stefan turned to Elena, "I'm gonna go get Bonnie and Jeremy, wait here okay?"

She nodded, watching as he left. Elena looked back down at her ring seeing vampire, then demon appear. The ring was going back and forth with all the inhuman people coming along.

There was a loud hiss and then a laugh, "Just keep it up dear Elena, you're fear is quite delicious I should say, and vampires, this is like a buffet made for me."

Elena was confused, "What the hell does that mean?" she muttered, growing anxious, but after hearing Oliver's words she took a deep, a calming breath, and tried to think happy thoughts, through the loud grunts and sounds from Damon, Katherine and Oliver fighting.

"Asshole's strong." She heard Damon say and looked up. Katherine was on Oliver's back clawing at him. Damon then rushed forward right as Katherine jumped off. He held a stake in his hand, forcing it deep into Oliver's body.

He laughed, amused, "You think that would kill me? No it feels like _heaven_. Keep it up, this is only the beginnning until I have you both on the ground dying."

"Elena!" Bonnie yelled as she frantically made her way to Elena. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I'm fine." _Mostly _she thought, shaking her head.

Caroline ran in to help the others while Jeremy came up from behind Elena and took his sister in his arms, "Don't worry Damon'll take care of this."

Elena wiped at her face and smiled at her brother, and turned to watch the fight. She wanted to severely bash a brick to Oliver's head until he bled out and died. It was a very violent thought and a very appealing one, but it wasn't her. She was usually caring and compassionate, not vicious and heartless.

Oliver watched as Katherine, Stefan, Damon and Caroline were around him in a circle just standing there watching him. "What, you guys don't want to play anymore? Afraid you're gonna lose? Well guess what, it won't matter, I always win and eat my fill."

Katherine lunged at him and held him down. "That's what I do, little boy."

He laughed, and looked up at her with a devious smirk, "How's the humanity doing for you? All those pesky emotions?"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked as Oliver appeared in front of her, out of Katherine's grip easily.

Elena gasped, Oliver grinned, "Good to know I still have the effect." He winked at her through his black eyes. There was an aura coming off of him that yelled evil, it scared Elena deeply.

Damon went to Elena's side and stood in front of her face to face with Oliver. "It means that I got someone to give little Katherine back her humanity. Duh."

Katherine growled, "I am going to rip you apart until all there's left is your head. Then I'm going to stab you until you beg for mercy."Stefan stood next to her with a hand on her waist.

"Sounds fun, but I'm kind of hungry and this is just not doing it for me." Oliver was behind Elena before Damon or any other vampire could comprehend the move. He grabbed her and vanished, Elena's scream for Damon hanging in the air. Everyone was momentarily stunned before Damon roared in anger. Katherine was fuming and Stefan just stood there in shock.

Bonnie went to Damon with Jeremy by her side. "I can do a tracking spell on her, give me her mask."

Jeremy picked it up as Damon started to calm down or try to and pace back and forth. Bonnie mumbled the spell under her breath with her eyes closed. Her eyes opened, "I found her. He took her to the forest."

Damon didn't wait another moment and sped off towards the woods. "Damon!" Jeremy yelled, but it didn't matter, he was already gone.

Stefan stepped forward, "We need to get there before Damon does something stupid. Katherine do you know anything about demons?"

"They feed off of the negative energy of people, and vampires. Considering we were made from death, it automatically shows that we are mostly negative energy rather than mixed with positive. He could kill us is what I'm saying if he were to feed off of us too long."

They all nodded, Jeremy was getting antsy, "We need to go now, I don't know what he could be doing to Elena, if we don't hurry she could be dead."

* * *

Elena kicked and screamed as Oliver ran them into the forest. He put her down and muttered something before she turned all stiff and then it was like she couldn't move.

"That's better,"

Elena tried to move or say something, but nothing came out and no movement was possible. She glared at Oliver with tears in her eyes. He walked up to her and wiped the tears away with his thumb before bringing it to his mouth. "You know if you just gave it a chance, it wouldn't have to be like this." He put a hand on her waist and moved aound her his mouth by her ear, "But, I still would have killed your friends, I couldn't let the opportunity pass me up."

"Get away from her!" Damon snarled, coming into view.

Damon stood his ground and pushed Oliver off of him into a tree. Oliver hit a branch and it went through his chest. Damon ran over and grabbed more branches and lodged them into his arms, legs, and stomach.

Oliver groaned in pain as he coughed up blood. He grinned widely, "This feels really good, you know you should stick a few more in there, maybe my shoulders?"

"How about this?" Damon picked one up and staked him right above his manhood.

"So good, Damon. Pain is like my personal drug, that and the life of you vampires."

Damon turned at the sound of the others approaching and put in two more branches before going over to Elena. "Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?"

Elena wanted to scream or tell him something, but she couldn't say anything, it was really pissing her off. Bonnie ran over to her with Jeremy and Caroline. Katherine and Stefan came over and looked at Oliver.

He grinned at them, "You guys better watch out, I'm coming for you and when I do it's not going to be pretty." Oliver's head slumped over his body and his movement going still. No sound.

Bonnie looked at Elena and then started chanting, already figuring out what was wrong with her. Elena fell into Damon's arm with a gasp.

Elena looked at her in confusion, "How did you-"

"I looked up this spell in case you really got frozen like I saw."

Elena nodded grateful, smiling at Bonnie, then she asked, "Is he dead?"

Stefan went over to Oliver and checked for some kind of pulse or something. He found none. "He's dead."

"Good." Damon said and picked Elena up in his arms. "Are you okay?" he asked in her ear.

She nodded wrapping her arms around his neck. Placing a soft kiss against his cheek as they stated to walk.

Everyone's eyes widened, but Katherine and Jeremy's. "Are you guys...?" Stefan asked, pain and discomort in his eyes.

Elena gave them a look and muttered, "That's for us to know and you to . . ."

"That's my line." Damon whined and then winked over his shoulder at everyone and ran with her in his arms.

Once they were at Elena's house, Damon set her down and let her change into different clothes. He waited on her bed, thinking of the last time he was there.

Elena walked out of the bathroom with a tanktop and shorts on, she held a pair of pants and said. "I can give you a pair of Jeremy's sweatpants to use if you want."

He nodded and gave her a soft kiss before heading into the bathroom. Coming out seconds later without his shirt and his clothes in hand. He set them down on the floor and laid in bed with her.

Elena laid her head on his chest and sighed, "I kissed you when you were asleep Monday."

"I know." Damon murmured in her hair.

She sat up and looked down at him, "You do?"

He nodded, "I actually...okay don't get mad okay?"

Elena sat quietly waiting for him, she was nervous he was going to tell her something that she happened to say out loud when she was sleeping, that would be kind of embarrassing.

Damon looked down,"I found your diary opened on the bed and I read four words that happened to pop out."

She bit her lip, considering hitting her head against the wall for being so stupid to leave out her diary. She figured she knew what he read, but she wanted to be sure and hear from him. "Which four words?"

"I love Damon Salvatore."

Elena closed her eyes and laid back down on his chest. "I do."

Damon smiled widely, he felt so whole and loved at the moment that it didn't even matter that they had just killed a demon or the fact that some people would question their relationship. He was in a bliss no one else could really ruin. "I love you, Elena Gilbert."

"Good." She kissed his bare chest and closed her eyes, "Is this real?"

He looked down at her, "It's as real as it gets."

"So I'm not dreaming?" She asked, pulling him closer to her.

Damon chuckled. "You're not dreaming, but if you are then I am too."

Elena kicked her leg over his and sighed in content, "That would suck." Elena had a bad feeling and said leaning up to look at him, "I have a bad feeling this isn't over, Damon."

He groaned, "Nothing is never this easy, I know it's not over, but I want to at least pretend it is."

She smiled and straddled him, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Then let's pretend it's over." She bent down and kissed him softly at first, but it became more heated and rough. They were enjoying every minute of it.

"Bite me," She gasped as his kisses went down her neck, his tongue flicking her pulse.

"Are you sure?" He breathed out moaning as she grinded against him.

Elena nodded frantically, "Do it."

He kissed her lips hungrily and then her neck, before biting down.

A scream filling the air.

* * *

**Sorry this was short guys, but the last couple chapters weren't all that short so yeah. I kind of just wrote what I could today, knowing that if I didn't I would've got lazy and not write anything at all. And that would suck for you guys anyways, hoped you liked! So is he really dead? Was that Elena's scream? Will the Vampire Diaries ever have D/E together? lol I dare you guys to guess, there not that hard. :) LOve you people!**

**Please REVIEW! :) They're much welcomed and craved!**

**-Vanessa:D**


	11. A Reason For Fear

**Yay, another update and you guys are fantastic! I look this morning on my email and find a freaking lot of alerts, favorites and reviews! I love you guys so very much! (Not in a gay way to all girls, if there is any guys on here) So thank you so much! I truly appreciate it! So here's the next chapter, not that long, I hope you like it, I kind of like this one. So thoughts and feelings about it, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN The Vampire Diaries any more than anyone else here on Fanfiction. :(**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: A Reason For Fear**

Damon pulled away from Elena and looked to the open door. Jenna stood there an expression of pure shock and fear on her face. She stepped back and then fainted. Damon sped to her and caught her, before she could hit the ground.

"What's going on?" Alaric came up the stairs and then stared wide eyed at Jenna's unconcious form in Damon's arms.

Elena sighed and wiped her neck, trying to stand up; she was a little wobbly from the experience she shared with Damon even if it wasn't as long as she wished it was. It was like pure heaven.

Damon gave Jenna to Alaric and held Elena steady, "You okay?" He asked, rubbing small circles on her back.

She nodded, partly dazed, "Wonderful."

"Hello? Is anyone going to tell me what happened? Do I even want to know?" He asked and then shook his head, "Never mind, I'm taking her to bed."

Damon closed the door behind him and turned back to Elena. "You know I'm kind of getting annoyed with people interruping us today. I mean of all days too."

"Yeah, not our luck today." Elena took a calming breath to try to sober herself up some from Damon's lovely intoxication. She bit her lip nervously, "Do you think she'll remember?"

He shrugged and held her by her waist, "Probably, but if she askes just say it was a crazy dream. I'm glad she fainted though, I didn't feel like having to compel."

"Me too, but I wish she never came in the first place." Elena grumbled and hugged him.

Damon walked with her back over to the bed and laid with her, he looked down at her neck and sighed, remembering the feelings and that taste he had as he bite her. It was amazing, nothing could really mimic the experience.

Elena closed her eyes and brought the blanket over them, she kissed him lovingly and closed her eyes. "Night,"

He smiled, "Love you, Love."

"Love you too, Sexy." She smirked, sleep slowly making its way around her.

**E**~**^_^~D**

_Elena found herself in the forest again, it was cold and windy. She walked forward, looking around to see if she could see or find anyone. "Damon?" She called anxiously, leaves bilowed passed her, ruffling her hair around her face._

_She turned and gasped, Oliver's body still hanging by the numerous makeshift head snapped up, a grin on his face, black eyes covering his old brown sparkly ones. _

_WIth a step back, she found her ring vibrate and then Demon appear. Her eyes wide she took a another step back, ready to run, but something kept her from leaving, not like she was frozen, but as if she needed to stay for a reason. Whatever the reason she was not liking it. _

_"Elena," He whispered happily, his eyes raking down her pajama's, tank top and shorts. He pulled his arm out of the stake holding it in, grunting a little, the grin still there. _

_Oliver stretched his hand and reached over himself to pull out the other stake in his arm, moaning as he did so. "You're fear is what brings me to life," He murmured, staring down at her as he reached down to grab the branch lodged above his manhood. _

_It was her worst fear and the bad feeling she had, had come to life. He was alive and ready to come back for them, this time. Death would be upon them and it scared her more then she wished it did. _

_"You're bad boy's coming now Elena, I'm coming and I'm as badass as you can get. Hope you can..handle it." He laughed, then smirking at her. Oliver took out all the other branches out, landing on the ground with a soft thud. _

_Elena's hand shook, she backed up, as he made his way towards her, bloody and grinning as if he just won a prize from the carnival. "What do you want?" She asked._

_"I want your soul!" Oliver yelled seriously, until he laughed and added, "Just should've seen your face."_

_"Why? What do you really want from us, why are you here?"_

_Oliver walked towards her, in her face as he bent down and licked her neck, "I want you and every source of negative energy this shitty ass town holds." He looked her in the face before adding, "But, you mostly, my dear Elena."_

_She tried to back away from him as he grabbed her in his arms and kissed her again, but then he went to bite her, stopping abruptly. "If it's a bad boy vamp you want, one you'll get." He bit into her neck right were Damon had._

_**E**~**^_^~D** _

Elena screamed and sat up in bed, clutching her neck. Tears trailed down her face, as she murmured to herself, "Just a dream, just a dream." over and over to try and calm herself down.

Damon sat up next to her and wordlessly pulled her into his arms. This by far had to be the worst nightmare she had, the others were nothing compared to the feeling she had. She still clutched her neck murmuring under her ragged breathing and hoarse throat, "It hurts...he bit me, but.."

"It was just a dream, Elena. Calm down okay?" He held her tighter, murmuring words of comfort in her ear. She turned in his arms and looked up at him with red puffy cheeks and watery eyes, "H-he..." she trailed off taking a deep breath. "He's alive Damon... I saw it."

He looked down at her, "Are you sure, I mean he looked pretty dead to me." But Damon had a feeling that something bad was coming, whether Oliver was somehow alive or not.

She nodded and laid her head against his chest. "I'm scared Damon, I don't think it was just a dream."

"I don't know, we'll check today if he's still there. And if he is, we'll burn the body." Damon replied.

Elena looked up at him, "Okay,"

Damon reached over and grabbed his blue button up shirt and pants and put it on. Elena went into the bathroom and changed into jeans, a teeshirt and sweatshirt. She came out and walked with Damon downstairs, passsing Jenna's room on the way. The room door open.

As Elena entered the kitchen, her hand in his, they stopped and stared at the scene in front of them before Elena closed her eys and turned into Damon.

Damon laughed, "When you went to take her to bed, you really took her to bed. Nice job Ric, now my girlfriend's gonna go blind."

Elena looked up at Damon and smiled, mouthing, "I love you."

Alaric's face was red as he covered himself with his hands, Jenna looked between Damon and Elena and raised an eyebrow. "Girlfriend?"

Elena nodded, "Yeah, so why is my history teacher naked in the kitchen? I mean sure in your room, but were me and Jeremy eat?"

"I could ask you what he's doing here, speaking of which I had the weirdest dream." Jenna said throwing Ric her apron and letting him leave the room upstairs, acting as if he wasn't down there naked in the first place.

Elena sighed and then played dumb. "What was it?"

"I think I'm just crazy, but I saw Damon bite you, like... like a vampire almost, weird right?"

Damon and Elena nodded, "Definately weird."

Jenna crossed her arms, "So why is he here?"

"Some stuff happened last night and I needed someone, and Damon is... my boyfriend."

Jenna sighed and sat down at the table, drinking some of her coffee, "Since when did that happen? DIdn't you just break up with that Ian guy?"

Damon stood next to her and answered, "I was Ian, technically speaking he wasn't real. I just helped make it seem like he was."

Jenna nodded in understanding. "Okay I see, one last thing of parental guidence, if you guys are gonna goof around, not here okay?"

"Oh no don't worry, I see you have some of your own company." Elena giggled and added, "I'll see you later, I'm going out with Damon."

They waved and then left out the front door. Damon turned to her, "Do you want to go and check if he's still there first?"

Elena shook her head, "Let's go to Bonnie's first, I want her to see if she'll be able to see my dream. And then go look."

Damon nodded, "Get on."

She smirked, "No problem." She hopped on his back and he ran, getting to Bonnie's house in seconds.

As she slowly came off his back, she started to fall forward. He steadied her and smirked, "I thought, it was no problem, Elena."

"Oh shut it." She grumbled and went to Bonnie's door knocking three times.

Damon started laughing, he just kept going like he couldn't stop. Elena looked at him weird and gave him a questioning look. He made a gagging look. Then there was loud noises coming from inside.

Bonnie opened the door slightly, her head showing. Her eyes widened taking in Damon and Elena. "What are you guys doing here?"

Damon started to laugh again, "So I'm guessing last night was fun and this morning, from what I can tell?"

Bonnie's face turned red, she opened the door a little wider and ducked as a shoe came flying at Damon's head. Damon ducked slightly and caught it, throwing it back through Bonnie's door. There was an audible "Ow," heard from inside.

"Really, a shoe? That could hurt someone, Jer, don't be embarressed, because you screwed the witch twice."

"Jeremy?" Elena asked, surprised.

Bonnie turned slowly toward Jeremy, she held up a hand to Damon and Elena and went inside for a moment. Yelling was heard and then a few more, "Ow's" and "I'm sorry's"

She reopened the door wider and smiled as if nothing happened, "Where were we?"

"Uh the part were we found out you and my brother did the dirty deed." Elena grinned

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Like you guys didn't."

"We didn't," Elena said looking down, blushing,

Damon groaned, "Would have happily, if someone didn't walk in. damn it this sucks, Jeremy gets some, Ric gets some, I swear if I find out that Stefan did too I'm going to stake myself."

Jeremy came up behind Bonnie, without a shirt. He glared at Damon, "You know, my cheek hurts now because of you."

"Don't care." Damon grumbled.

"So what do you mean, Ric got some too?" He paused and then a disgusted expession made it's way on his face. Oh that's gross never mind, ew shit so nasty." Jeremy said shaking his head.

Elena put up her hands, "No stop right there. I am forever scared for life now. You're so lucky you weren't here this morning, our history teacher was in the kitchen of all places naked!"

Jeremy covered his ears and started humming, squeezing his eyes shut as Bonnie about gagged. "Never knew your aunt could get that kinky." Damon snickered.

Elena smacked him in the chest and shook her head, "Anyways, I was wondering if you might be able to see my dream from last night."

Bonnie nodded slowly, calming down. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." She waved them in and let everyone into the living room. "Okay Elena sit down. Think of the dream and close you're eyes." Bonnie started to chant slowly as Elena painfully recalled the dream with her eyes shut.

Jeremy and Damon waited quietly, staring intently at the girls.

Bonnie gasped and pulled away from her, "We need to go to the woods now." Everyone nodded. They got in the car and drove back to the woods again.

Elena was beyond nervous, she hoped that he would still be there, dead, but every part of her knew and felt that he wasn't. She held onto Damon as they got out of the car. Bonnie led them to the spot quietly. Damon squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek, "It's okay, I'm here for you okay?"

She nodded and whispered, "I love you,"

He smiled loving everytime she said it, it made him feel loved and happy, like a man and not a monster that was always second best. "I love you too. Always."

They stopped, finding the spot and immediately looked towards the tree.

"He's gone," Bonnie said her voice dead and anxious.

Elena was frozen; he was really gone and it wasn't just a dream. She felt like she was going to faint, feeling extremely dizzy.

"What the hell does he want?" Jeremy asked, embracing Bonnie.

Bonnie broke away froim him and looked at them. "Two things, one to drain every ounce of negative energy from this town, meaning killing you vamps and two he wants-"

"Me." Elena finished for Bonnie fearfully.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnn! Lol, so...how was that? Good, bad, great, awesome? Hope you liked it, please give me some feedback, if you guys don't mind! **

**Review, and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but no promises! :)**

**-Vanessa:D**


	12. Twisted, Beyond Straight

**Well uh here it is, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated especially on my two other stories, I need to end those soon. I don't like the way they're just sitting there unfinished. I know you guys hate me, but I think for at least this story, I have an idea as to what's gonna happen. Anyways hope you like this and I saw the awesomest concert last week OMG AWESOME! lol. It was Smashing Pumpkins, My Chemical Romance, Jimmy Eat World, Switchfoot, Anberlin, Bad Religion, and A Day to Remember. Again AWeosme! lol I'm a dork...**

**And my English teacher totally embarressed me by telling her third period class (I'm in her 6th)that I write for beautiful fanfiction and then she read my essay to the class( IT was awesome). Now people are coming up to me, saying stuff like,"I didn't know you write," or" wow that was awesome, you write?" and stuff like that. Crazy. Plus my friend said out loud that I'm writing my own story sort of thing on my computer, (Not fanfiction related) and this one kid has been bugging me, asking what its about! So yeah some crazy stuff for me has been going on, I know you guys don't really care...so on with the story... :)**

**Please REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer****:** **I don't own it, but I sure as hell wish I did...mostly.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**** Twisted, Beyond Straight**

Damon growled, "Well he's not getting you, the bastard can rot in hell."

Elena closed her eyes and sighed deeply, trying to calm herself somehow in all of this. But, everytime she seemed to start feeling somewhat okay everything would blow up in her face. It was agravating and now with the 'Demon' thing going on they were kind of screwed for any type of normalcy.

"We should probably let Stefan know." Bonnie murmured quietly, leaning against Jeremy looking down.

Damon nodded, embracing Elena from behind, resting his chin on top of her shoulder, "We'll go to the boarding house, you guys should look into how to kill a demon."

"We can drop you guys off at the boading house." Jeremy offered, turning to walk with everyone towards the car.

Elena opened her eyes and smiled half heartedly, "Thanks, that'd be nice."

They headed to the car and drove silently, all processing the fact that a psycho demon is on the way to bring hell into Mystic Falls. With a small wave toward the car backing out of the Boarding house drive way, Elena and Damon walked into the house.

Damon groaned loudly, filling the silent house to the ears of a human. "You know, this really sucks. All the guys got lucky except me. I mean really?"

Elena rolled her eyes, and poked him in the chest, "Stop whining, is that really all you can think about, getting lucky? " She shook her head and added, "If you keep it up you won't get anything tonight either."

His blue eyes brightened as he smirked then winked at her suggestively, "We should just get to it now."

Damon's eyes shot to the stair case the moment Katherine walked down the stairs in Stefan's shirt smiling slyly, "Don't mind me, just getting some blood."

Elena walked over to her, ignoring Damon's pout and sighing, trying to be rational and serious. "He's alive."

Katherine raised an eyebrow and shrugged, taking a blood bag from the fridge and heating it up. "And your point?"

"It means that one, he's going to try to kill everyone and take me for whatever his twisted mind wants." Elena replied, glaring slightly at her.

Katherine frowned, ignoring Damon's growl, "Why would I care what happens to this shitty town and you?"

"Because Stefan cares about me, therefore meaning he probably doesn't want me to die or be used as a demon's personal two dollar whore." Elena smirked, "And since you're still madly in love with him, you'll care and for another thing we're also family. If it means anything or not to you."

Her reflection glared at her and then slowly smiled, "If you're the two dollar whore, then I call being four dollars." Katherine walked over to Elena closely, whispering in her ear. "If you plan on living you should at least make it seem like you're giving up. Act, it shouldn't be hard, you're a Pierce, we can be very persuasive and convincing."

Katherine eyed her a moment longer before flashing back up the stairs. Elena's eyes stared at the spot she was just in. "What am I gonna do?" She wondered aloud quietly.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't need to do what Katherine said, I don't want you too. I haven't come this far for you to be out of reach again." Damon looked into her eyes. He held so much love, and compassion, it made her heart feel warmer and fuller, as if everything was the way it should be when he was around. It made her feel some what reasurred, but then everything came crashing down when she stepped away from him. Too overbearing.

"It's not okay Damon. It's only gonna get worse. I know that everyone else isn't going to like this, so I'm not going to tell them. It will just make it more believeable if they think I went to him."

Damon held her in front of him scrutinizing her, "No, I told you I can't just let you go into his arms, feel like I've lost you and put you in danger of him."

"You won't lose me, if there's anything I can promise it's that I only love you. No one else, I don't like this either, but it's what's going to work. Katherine's right, and I need to do this." Elena replied, feeling a swell of emotions deep inside of her start to build up.

He pulled her closer to him, "I love you, but can you do me a favor?"

She nodded, gazing up at him. He continued, "Promise me that no matter what, whatever happens you won't let him make you believe that I don't love you. That it's not real."

"I won't." Elena reached up and kissed him softly on the lips, a tear escaping her eye.

He brushed it away and kissed her again, whispering lowly, "I love you."

Elena pulled away from him. Trying to hide the dark emotions of fear and sadness, seeping out of her. She saw the look of confusion and hurt sweep through his blue eyes. "I need to do this now, or else I won't do it at all."

He shook his head slowly in understanding, "Do you know where he is?"

She nodded, "I'm pretty sure, he told me where he was living."

Damon growled, and out of anger and frustration built up he punched the wall nearest to him, punching it again, muttering, "I hate this, stupid demon coming here and acting like he's the shit. Trying to steal my girl and kill me. How great can things get?"

Elena didn't flinch, but closed her eyes. Opening them again with a deep breath; she walked closely to Damon and held him to her. He slowly hugged her back and kissed her neck. She pulled back and cradled his face in her hands, "I am going to say things I don't mean. If I say that it was never you or that I just used you, it means that it's always going to be you and that I love you with everything I have."

Damon closed his eyes leaning into her hands, "When I act like I could care less and say thinga that reflect me like an insensitive dick, it means that I love you too."

"I think you should go to your house first. Before you do anything Elena. Tomorrow, is better, I don't care what you say." Damon said with a look of what she noticed was how much he didn't want to do this, how much he would do anything for this scenario not to go into play.

She shook her head, "I don't know, what are we supposed to do after he thinks he has me, just wing it? We need a plan."

"You shouldn't put yourself in this position Elena it's too dangerous." Stefan said as he came down the stairs, without a shirt, staring at Elena with worry and even some anger.

Elena took a deep breath, "If I don't do this every one I love will be in even more danger than they need to be. I owe it to everyone including you too."

Damon exhaled loudly, running his hands through his hair. "You see that's where you're wrong, you owe nothing to no one. Everyone has done something at least once to the point where they owe you not the other way around."

"Even if that's true I don't care. I'm doing this because I need to, for the sake of your lives." She argued, crossing her arms.

Stefan stood next to Damon and faced Elena, "We are vampires Elena, we can hold our own and protect everyone."

Damon nodded in agreement as if further trying to convince her.

"But, that's where you don't get it! You both are putting yourselves in danger, I don't want to lose anyone."

"If she doesn't do this we have no chance to catch him off guard." Katherine interrupted Stefan before he could speak. "And I'd rather not die while I'm still young."

Elena nodded with her, swallowing slowly to keep herself calm. "Like I said before, she's right and I can...keep him somewhat busy while you guys find a way to kill him."

Damon and Stefan shook their heads, expresions filled with disaproval, "So you can distract him? Get into his pants and keep him happy? I don't think so." Damon said sarcastically, shaking with visable anger.

"No I wouldn't-" Elena was cut off by Damon's humorless laugh.

"Oh you wouldn't? Then how do you think he'll be kept distracted by you, I mean come on Elena. He may be a demon, but humans have seemed to have really rubbed off on him. I changed my mind I don't want you going."

Stefan paced and looked up, "This isn't safe, we don't know what he'll do, or what the hell we're going to do for that matter."

Katherine stood there in silence until she put a hand on Stefan's shoulder, it was the most humane thing Elena had seen her do and for the moment she didn't think of her doppleganger as an evil conniving bitch with psychotic tendencies. She thought of her as someone who, for once in their life, wanted to help the one they loved whatever the cost.

Elena walked over to Damon and pulled him out of the room, giving Katherine a look. She nodded and then Elena took his hand. He walked with her a questioning look in his eyes but she ignored it. They walked up stairs and then into Damon's room, in all of it's dark and sexy glory.

She stopped and turned toward him, placing her hands on his face.

"What-" Elena cut him off with her mouth and kissed him, the passion weaving through every motion.

He responded quickly, yet almost hesitantly. His hands made it to her hips as she pressed herself against him, her back hitting the wall. She didn't want the moment to end, just last forever, without any interruptions.

"No, wait." Damon pulled away from her to look in her eyes, "I don't want this to feel like it's some kind of goodbye. I don't want this feeling like it'll be our last when I just got you."

Elena thought that earlier wold have been the last of this, the last of these arguments on her going, the last of trying to convince him.

"Damon we already talked about this, you're not losing me and I'm not losing you. When we have this stupid Oliver thing over and done with it'll just be me and you and no one will make a difference."

He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands, "How do you think he's going to be when you come to him willingly huh? He'll want to see if you're actually loyal or not, test you. I don't want to have you in that position."

Elena threw her hands up, "What do you want me to do then? Sit around and wait for you guys to do everything, play the little damsel in distress? I don't think so, if we have any chance at all to even get him off track we should take it. I'm not that fragile, my ring will protect me."

She turned and left the room, ignoring his protests left on deaf ears. She passed Stefan and Katherine. Katherine walked with her to the door and then went outside to drive her, surprisingly enough.

"I'm sorry," Katherine whispered as she started the car.

Elena let the tears fall, and covered her face, she could hear Damon's anger as things were being thrown and sounds of yells echoing to the outside. It only made her heart ache for the kind of pain she was causing he and herself, for deciding to go to Oliver.

"I'd say, it's okay, but nothing really is right now." Elena laughed, humorlessly, as the tears kept streaming down her face.

Katherine was silent as she drove, so was Elena. They both decided that there was nothing really worth talking about at the moment. They stopped in front of Elena's house, Elena, wordlessly, stepped out of the car. Happy that no one was around in case they could have seen Katherine with Elena.

She went inside and threw herself on her bed, but she found a crinkled note and slowly looked at the front of it. Nothing, but her name. she opened it, biting her lip. Elena wasn't sure what to expect in seeing it.

**I will see you at school, you will be mine. **

**-Oliver**

Reading it only made her crumple it up and throw it across the room. She had, had it. If he wanted to play some kind of game then so be it. He wants her, then she'll just have to act the part.

**Monday**

Damon laid in his bed, with a bottle in his hand swishing it around mindlessly. Today, was not going to be a very good day. They had decided that everyone would find out about Elena's little decision after school. He was going to act like he was going to pick her up and she was going to go against him and say shes going with Oliver instead.

Elena sounded, different yesterday, there was something that had to have happenened, for her to be so into wanting to get this over with. To make sure this went convincingly.

No matter how many times he gave her looks and asked her what happened, she'd smile and say she was fine, that nothing happened.

He took a swig of the alcohol and let it burn down his throat. Damon got up and dressed, he was downstairs in seconds taking out a blood bag from the fridge.

His phone started ringing, he picked it up and answered. "What?"

Usually Bonnie would say something about his rudeness in answering but she was worried.

"What's with Elena?"

"I have no idea what you mean." he said innocently.

Bonnie took a deep breath, "Don't give me that Salvatore. She's acting like Caroline would to some hot guy she met at a party."

Damon cringed at the thought and cleared the thoughts of ways to kill the asshole his girl was playing with at the moment. "Do you know how to kill him?"

"But, Elena-"

"Do you know how to kill him?" He repeated the question high with irritation.

She sighed, "This subject's not over, but I found two ways I'm not sure which it is."

Damon paced in front of the fridge, "Well, witch what are they, we'll do both."

"Burn him or its having a priest place an exorcism and sending him away, but not dead."

Damon stopped pacing, "We're burning him until that son of a bitch is ash." He then hung up on her, not letting her get back to the original subject.

Elena wanted to vomit seeing the look Oliver was giving her and the ones Bonnie were too. She felt like it was too easy to play him like this, but she knew he still didn't trust her.

"Hey Ollie, you want to help me with my books?" She asked winking at him.

Oliver studied her a moment before complying and wrapping an arm around her waist. She giggled, in the most real way as possible, leaning into him, trying to pretend that it was Damon's arm around her, hell even it was Stefan, she felt safer with either of the brothers than this creep.

"Thank you."

Stefan passed by and looked at her with question, but he already knew, she glared at him only meaning that at the moment everything was going smoothly. She turned away but not before seeing the slight nod he gave her.

"I'm glad you've started seeing things my way." Oliver whispered in her ear.

Elena smiled, "I couldn't resist, I'm yours."

Oliver smirked in a way that made her uncomfortable again, but she brushed it away. He stopped in front of her class and handed her, her books. "It's going to take a lot more than this to make me think you really are mine." With that he walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets.

Now Elena thought she really was going to spill her lunch. She walked into class and took a seat next to some girl, but was in the back near Stefan. It was Alaric's class.

Her phone buzzed twice in her pocket. She looked down and opened her phone. One from Damon and another from Stefan.

Damon's read:

**Are you okay? I love you... -D**

Next was Stefan's:

**What are you going to do? I heard you guys in front of the classroom. -S**

Elena texted back Stefan first and then Damon. She put her phone away and rested her head on the table. She missed Damon and wished he was here with her. it would make things...worse. She changed her mind, it would be worse.

Alaric called her after class to talk to her. She stayed and then went up to him. He looked a bit awkward trying to find some words. "Well this is kind of awkward," Elena said, looking out the window.

"Yeah, let's forget about Saturday. Anyways I wanted to see if you were alright. I could tell that you weren't paying attention."

Elena looked down, "I'm sorry, it's just...I-"

"Elena?" Her eyes shot over to Oliver, she smiled and bent down to write something on a paper on Alaric's desk.

She looked at her aunt's boyfriend with a certain look that meant she needed to tell him something, "Here's my aunt's number again, and I'll pay more attention in class."

Alaric looked down at his paper as she left quickly latching onto Oliver's arm, he was confused why she was being so to this kid.

On the paper it read: **Talk to Damon...important**.

Alaric raised an eyebrow and took out his phone dialing Damon's number.

At the end of the day, with Bonnie and Jeremy yelling at her during lunch and her playing it off like she didn't care, Caroline talking to her and accidently letting it slip, somehow Caroline got it out of her. Maybe from being a vampire and such, but still. She was telling her something about Tyler and Matt then Tyler's uncle that was coming to town, Mason. Elena had texted Stefan and Damon a couple more times when she could.

Now as she walked towards the parking lot with Oliver she texted quickly as Oliver said hi to some people, she told Damon that she was sorry and that she loved him.

"I'm guessing you're coming with me?"

Elena nodded smiling, "Sure, I'd love too." Not. she thought almost smirking the way Damon would.

Damon came into view, Elena wanted to run to him and make all of this go away. But she had to keep this up. "What do you want?" She asked, putting as much venom in her voice, but showing with her eyes, how much she wanted to be in his arms not Oliver's.

His blue eyes flashed with hurt, no matter how many times they could rehearse this it wouldn't get any better for either of them. "I thought I was picking you up." Damon answered, nothing at all in his eyes now.

"Well you're not."

Oliver smirked and held Elena closer. Elena saw Bonnie and Jeremy walking over. Caroline was by Bonnie, partly restraining her. "How could you Elena?" She asked, but more like yelled.

Elena laughed, "I don't care, just go and screw around with my brother already, I have things to do."

Stefan came up behind Jeremy and stopped him from coming forward. Everyone's jaw dropped, even Damon's and Stefan's eyes widened at her choice of words.

"This isn't you Elena," Bonnie said, pleading in her eyes to see some kind of light to her words.

Oliver smiled, "Or maybe it is."

Damon stepped forward and held a hand out, "You don't have to go with him,"

"Oh, but I want to, it was never you Damon, I found someone better, played you and went for it. Sorry hun." She said, biting back the tears and words ready to come out. To take back the hurtful words, the words that at one point Katherine had teared him apart with and Stefan had to her, but not as directly. She was tearing herself apart like this, the pain, she could feel and see on herself and Damon was unbearable.

"Whatever, I was being nice, you were just a good fuck anyways." Damon replied smirking, yet showing no emotion at all.

Even though they hadn't even really done it yet, it still hurt, it only made her wish that they had in case they somehow didn't make it out of this.

"Glad I was of service." She said sarcastically, angrily.

Stefan and everyone else looked between them, so many questions in the air, but Elena turned to Oliver and smiled, "We should get going."

He nodded and waved to everyone his eyes black, "Thanks for the staking, it was wonderful." He said and walked a litle farther with Elena to his car which was in open view to the others.

Before Elena knew it was coming, Oliver bent down and captured Elena's lips in his he kissed her deeply and mostly roughly. In a way showing that she was his, even if that wasn't necessarily true. Damon looked away and sped over to his car, not caring if someone saw or not. He had, had it. Oliver was going to die a painfilled death, no mercy.

Elena pulled back thinking, over and over, it was for everyone, it was for Damon.

She texed him the only thing she knew at the moment. The only thing she felt, the only thing that made sense at the moment.

Damon looked down as his phone buzzed, it was Elena.

**I love you...don't forget. -E**

* * *

**How was that? As I was writing that I thought I was going to cry or something, Poor Damon, I'm so weird i was the one who wrote it! lol. When I saw the preview for the next episode on Vampire Diaries, I got so happy, they have to pretty much kill Rose! Wahoo, party! LOL,**** anyways tell me what you think or anything. **

**Please Review! if you guys don't mind they are awesome!**

**-Vanessa:D**


	13. Some Plans Dont Last Long, Like This One

**Hey, guys another update not long, but I thought that since it was so fast no one would mind too much. At least I hope no one does. Anyways thank you for all the reviews, they mean so much to me and honestly if I didn't something like that to look forward to when I opened my inbox, I don't know that I'd really writing for the wonderful Fan Fiction. **

**So please review! And Happy Holidays, also I'll try to update again, not sure when though...Enjoy the short chapter, but a chapter none the less!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, in any form or way possible, but one can wish:)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Some Plans Don't Last Long, Like This One.**

Elena walked into the house with Oliver. Her heart was racing, she was scared. Oliver seemed to have played it off that she was most likely nervous, but excited or something.

She turned to him, awkwardly standing there. Oliver smiled and walked closer to her, getting into her personal space. She swallowed thickly and tried to smile. He took a piece of her hair and smelled it. He took a step forward right as she took one back. Elena's back was pressed against the wall.

Oliver winked at her, enjoying how uncomfortable seemed. "Tastes so good." He muttered and bent down. Oliver kissed her, she kissed him back recluctantly, his hands on her sides, pulling her up so she could wrap her legs around him. She had to admit, he was hot and one hell of a great kisser, but he wasn't Damon. Damon was it for her, she couldn't think of anyone that could understand her or be there for her like he always is, and she just liked the bad boy image Damon held to,it fit him and he pulled it off in a way that only Damon could.

Oliver held her against the wall, his tongue tasting her mouth. She pretended that he was Damon, that Damon was the one holding her, that he was one she was with at the moment. He moved from her mouth to the side of her jaw and slowly kissed down, his tongue flicking out at certain points.

She moaned, Damon's name on the tip of her tongue, but she held it in, scared that she would get caught and ruin the whole point of this act. He smirked at her and sucked on her pulse where Damon had bit her and in the wretched dream Oliver had too.

Elena pulled away, breathing heavily. Horrified that she had just made out with the demon, probably the worst sin she's ever made. She thought of Damon again reminding herself why she was even in this position, why she felt as if she would cry in this very second if she wasn't with Oliver. This was sickening, what would Damon think? Pressed up against a wall, having a make out session with the enemy, even if it wasn't real, would he look at her differently and think of her as someone less of what she was? She shook her head and stared at Oliver's black eyes that had been brown minutes ago.

"I...uh...should go..." Elena trailed of clearing her throat and composing herself.

Oliver raised an eyebrow, nipping her neck playfully. "You just got here and we just started."

Elena played with the hem of his shirt, looking at him under her eyelashes. "I know, but Jenna will want me for dinner and just think, tomorrow will be even better. You can pick me up in the morning."

He nodded,"I can do that, but tomorrow don't expect me to hold back, I'm a demon not a saint my dear."

"How could I forget, your my sexy demon." Elena pulled him in for a kiss, nibbling slightly on his bottom lip.

Oliver pulled back, still with Elena in his arms, "I guess I'll just have to get you home now then."

Elena pouted to keep up her acting skills, "Yeah, you probably should."

He opened the door for her, his hand on her lower back, guiding her along. They both hopped in the car and drove to Elena's. He opened her door for her and kissed her before leaving. Elena let her tears fall and the sadness overtake her. She needed Damon badly and now.

As Elena unlocked the front door, she saw Jeremy in the kitchen and ran up the stairs to avoid him. Once in her room she threw herself on the bed and took out her phone. She dialed Damon's number.

"Elena," He said in a whisper of relief.

Elena couldn't help but almost sob into the phone, "I'm so sorry Damon, I didn't mean those things a-and I...I need you."

The line went dead. Elena looked down at her phone in confusion but looked up and saw Damon's wonderful blue eyes. "Damon," she whispered and launched herself into his arms. He caught her, holding her as tightly as possible without hurting her.

"D-Damon, I'm sorry." Elena mumbled into his chest as the tears kept falling.

He shook his head, "It's okay, I'm sorry too."

Elena looked up at him and pulled him to the bed to lay with each other. Damon leaned against the bed's headboard and intertwined their hands. "Did he do...anything to you?" Damon asked hesitantly.

She shook her head, "No."

He nodded slowly. "We found a way to kill the asshole." Damon said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Jenna."

Elena raised an eyebrow, but when the door opened and Jenna came in, she realised that he had heard her.

"Elena? Are- oh Damon's here, never mind I'll uh ask you tomorrow, night." Jenna waved and quickly walked out of the room.

Damon smirked, "You should go to sleep, I'll stay here with you."

Elena nodded, sleep taking over, even if she wasn't wearing her pajama's, it had been a weird day.

The next day Elena found her bed empty, she was immediately sadened but tried to brush it off. She saw a not on the bed side table and grabbed it. Elena opened it and read:

**Sorry, I can't be there when you get up. Be careful around the demon, I love you. **

**-D**

Elena sighed and put her hair up, she went about her day in a flirty, sickening way. hanging on Oliver's arm and recieving a few glares from her brother and Bonnie. And knowing looks from Caroline and Stefan who were trying to make her feel better during certain classes texting her. She had even got ambushed by Bonnie, but Caroline took care of it and told her that she was over Matt at least trying to be over Matt.

Elena was sympathetic and loved that she could be distracted by the subject and not have to think of the possible things that would go on with her and Oliver later.

Oliver ended up kissing her, almost feeling her up and muttering weird stuff about nonsense. he kept telling her that she was getting closer to his range of trust.

By the end of the day she was tired, disgusted with herself and wanting Damon, to take it all away. She called him half an hour after Oliver dropped her off and asked him to come over. He came and held her again as he had the night before, right after she launched herself into his arms.

"So you know how to kill him?" She asked, abruptly remembering the conversation they were having before, but had gotten distracted by Jenna.

Damon nodded, kissing her for a moment, savoring her. "Yeah."

"Oh you have? I'd love to see you try. Again."

Elena and Damon turned toward the window where Oliver stood. Her ring buzzed again like it had been all day with everyone. The word Demon popping up again.

"Oliver." Elena mumbled horrifed at his presence.

His face was slightly angry she could see the betrayal in his black eyes, "You know, at first I knew not to believe you, but somehow by the end of the day, you had me sucked in. Good actress you are, ten points for precious Elena!" Oliver turned toward Damon smirking, "You know, Elena here is really one hell of a kisser, I mean that moan of hers, hell it's music to my ears."

Damon closed his eyes and clentched his fist, ignoring the jealously flowing through him.

Elena shook her head, "You think I was moaning for you? No, I was pretending it was Damon, you make me sick, at least if I pretend it's him, I won't gag."

Damon flashed in front of Oliver and held him by his neck against the wall. A new found strength powering his him, feeding his anger."What the fuck do you want?"

"I think you already know what I want." Oliver smiled, "Because I know Elena does."

Elena glared at him with everything she had, "We will kill you."

"Like I'd let that happen." Oliver, twisted out of Damon's grip and stood across the room. He waved, "See ya, expect a present tomorrow."

Elena yelled in anger and hit the wall near her, shouting in pain as her hand started to throb. "God damn it!"

Damon went over to her and held her hand examining it. "You okay?"

"No I'm not okay, nothing's okay." Elena snapped and then sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

He nodded, "This fucker needs to die already." Damon muttered, embracing her again.

"You know I really was thinking of you, I couldn't want to kiss or love anyone besides you." Elena said, wrapping her arms around him, trying to calm herself in his presence.

"I know, it's okay. You should go to sleep, I can tell tomorrow's going to be very unpleasant."

Elena nodded, "Okay, I'll go change...don't leave me, please."

"I won't...never again."

Elena grabbed her pajama's and went into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth, once dressed she came out and found Damon in his boxers in her bed. She smiled slightly, despite the occurences of the day . She laid down next to him and rested her head against his chest.

"I am never going to do that again. It never works or lasts long anyway." Elena sighed, drawing circles against his stomach with her hand.

Damon leaned his chin against her head, "Good, I don't want you to. Too much pain, and it's really inconvienent. Especially when the girl I'm in love with has to make out with some bastard to make him believe you're on his side when you're not."

"I agree."

Elena closed her eyes, "I love you, Salvatore."

"Love you too, Gilbert." Damon replied, knowing that things would only get more complicated and the plans they made would only fail. He just hoped that the one he had in mind would actually work out the way he wants it to. Or else things will get even worse then they are and more people, vampires, and hopefully a demon will die.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed! I'm tired so I'm gonna go to sleep now...I love you guys thank you again for last chapters reviews, please review too for this one! I hope it wasn't too rushed I felt like it kind of was. Anyways, I'll update when I can, not sure when though.**

**ReViEw! pLeAsE!**

**-Vanessa:D**


	14. In Motion

**WOw, okay please refrain from choking me! Lol I am so sorry, I don't think there's really any valid reason for my disapearence besides being horribly sick for two weeks and busy with school. Anyways I know you guys hate me about now, but I except it hope you guys have anough love to review:)**

**Disclaimer: I won't ever own The Vampire Diaries in any possible way or form...**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: In Motion**

Oliver paced in his room, he was thinking how could he have been so stupid. So ignorant of her little trick. It didn't matter he decided, things would just have to go the hard way and if that meant things would start to get hectic, it would be like an added bonus for him.

"Time for the fun to begin." He went to his car intending on finding someone that would soon, lose it.

Driving towards the large house he grinned when he saw two cars in the driveway. Stepping out of his car, Oliver straightened himself and walked to the front door. With a knock he waited for someone to answer, as soon as the door opened Oliver smiled and asked, "I'm a friend, can I come in?"

Mason looked at Oliver suspiciously, immediately finding something wrong. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Oh, but I think you should reconsider, you wouldn't want your nephew to a activate the curse now would you?"

Mason growled deep in his chest, "Stay away from Tyler."

Oliver laughed, "I will do whatever I want, whenever I want and it seems you can't stop me. Now I have work to do, vamps to plan to kill and all. I will be talking to Tyler now, so have a nice nap." He smacked Mason's head into the doorway, throughly knocking him out, letting his body fall to the ground unconcious.

"Dogs are so idiotic." Oliver muttered pulling his body over out of the way of the front door.

Seeing Tyler jog down the stairs, he raised a hand to wave at him, "Hey Tyler, your uncle let me in, I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Dude, I don't even know you." Tyler went to go past him, but was stopped by Oliver.

Oliver sighed, "You know, this is getting rather annoying. Just listen, we can do this the hard way or the easy way, it's up to you."

Tyler rolled his eyes and almost growled, "Get out of my house, I don't know or care who you are, but this is pissing me off."

"Well it seems we'll do this the hard way, oh guess who's home." Oliver smirked at him speeding towards the door, as Tyler ran, but before he could get there, Oliver snapped his mothers neck. "Wups, was that Mom? Oh I'm sorry."

Tyler's eyes widened, he took a step back, horror written all over his face. He saw Mason's body near the door too, "Is he?" his voice cracked, a sob ready to make its way out.

"Sadly no, but it can be arranged." Oliver yawned, looking bored, "This is fun and all, but you know I actually had a reason for coming here. Let's see we'll start with whats more important. So how can I say this? Oh well you're uncle here is a werewolf and you're about to be one too so, that kind of somes it up."

"What?" Tyler asked, still looking at his mother with tears starting to stain his cheeks. Sudden rage coursed through him. "You asshole! You'll pay!"

Oliver side stepped him, "Okay, I've had enough," He took Tyler by his neck and held him against the wall.

As Tyler choked and tried to get air into his lungs he kicked Oliver uselessly. Oliver smiled, "Now, we are going to activate the curse in the next couple hours, right before the full moon in the next couple days. So I'm going to put you down and you're going to come with me. Don't worry I won't kill you or Mason, yet."

Tyler fell to the ground sucking in as much air as he could trying to help his burning lungs and sore throat. He glared up at Oliver and looked over at his mother. First his father now his mother, what had he done to deserve this?

Oliver sighed in impatience. "All right let's go, you have someone to kill, perferably a girl it's more fun that way."

"What are you?" Tyler asked as Oliver's eyes darkened rapidly into black.

"The question you should ask is why, not what. Not like you'll get any answers anyway, but if you don't listen to me I'll rip dear ole Uncle Mason's head clean from his shoulders, okay?"

He nodded, knowing there wasn't anything he could do, all he could do was clentch his fists and slowly stand up to follow Oliver.

* * *

"Hey," Elena mumbled pouring herself some alcohol from the bar as she sat next to her doppleganger.

Katherine nodded, "I don't know how you guys deal with such peppiness in the morning it makes me want to puke."

Elena laughed, shaking her head, "I used to be a cheerleader."

She rolled her eyes, "How...spirted of you. I can't picture myself acting like I give a fuck about the school. Maybe dressing in tight little oufits and flirting with the football players, but that," She pointed to Caroline who was pulling Stefan along trying to get him awake, a grin gracing her features. "Is not what I could do."

Elena only nodded, smiling to herself. Damon came behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist right as he took a drink of her scotch.

Katherine grimaced, standing up and soluting them. "And this is where I take my leave."

Damon shrugged as Elena gave him a questioning look, "No idea, anyways I think that we should get out of here before Barbie comes."

"She has a name you know." Elena replied, turning herself on the stool to face him.

"Your point?"

Elena shook her head, but laughed and leaned her head against his chest, putting her arms around him. "I have a bad feeling." she whispered.

Damon groaned, "No don't say that, I've been having a bad feeling too, I think our demon friend is preparing our "present."

Stefan walked into the room, "If he is then what are we going to do? Play a guessing game till we figure it out?" He asked sarcastically.

"Wow Stefan, never knew you actually knew how to use sarcasm." Damon smirked, rolling his eyes, he added. "I believe, I am going to rip out his heart and burn him alive, how I get to that point, ask me later."

Stefan sighed, "Very nice Damon, but I don't think we have much of a later if he's planning on killing us soon."

"Have some faith, he may work fast, but he can't do anything instantly, otherwise we'd be dead right now and Elena would be with him." Katherine interrupted as she came back into the kitchen. She looked over her shoulder from the fridge, "Oh sorry, couldn't help but add in."

Elena twisted away from Damon to take a swig of her drink, then turned toward everyone again. "So any idea as to how to get him to point B?"

Caroline walked into the room sipping an iced coffee. "Easy, tell him that you want to fight him again for Elena. And we'll come as back up when you try to beat his ass."

"You mean when I do." Damon replied.

Katherine snickered, "You'll definately try, but you'll need us to get to point B."

Elena raised a hand up and put her hand on Damon's shoulder, "Don't antagonize him or he'll try to do something stupid and do it by himself."

"Stil sitting here you know." Damon mumbled, drinking the rest of her drink and pouring some more.

Caroline's phone started to ring suddenly, fishing it out of her pocket she went to answer it in another room.

Katherine rolled her eyes, sighing loudly. "She acts like we can't hear her in the other room."

Caroline came back a couple minutes later with a confused expression on her face. "It was Tyler, he needed me to find Mason for him or something, but then the connection was cut off. He sounded really upset and almost scared."

A look passed between Stefan and Damon before Damon said, "It seems like we have some idea where Oliver is headed and it obviously has to do with whatever Mason and Tyler could be as well as what the Mayor used to be."

Caroline snorted, "What like werewolves?"

"Yeah, actually." Katherine smirked, before glaring at Caroline.

"Well, then I think we should find Mason, I'll be able to actually tell what he is." Elena declared hopping off the stool already grabbing her jacket.

Damon stopped her, "Woah, wait a second. I'm finding him and you are staying here, then we, not including you, can go find duche bag Demon and end this."

"No, I'm coming to find Mason."

Stefan stood next to Elena, "Damon, I know you want to protect her just as much as I do, but if she doesn't come we won't know for sure. And she'll keep you from trying to kill Mason impulsively."

"Whatever." He stalked off irritably out the door towards his car.

Elena cursed under her breath and followed him. Sliding into the passenger seat she turned toward him and cupped his cheek. "Don't be mad."

He kept his eyes from meeting hers, "I want you safe, not in harms way."

"I don't care deal with it, I'm always in trouble and so are you."

Damon started the car and pulled out of the driveway, "I think you should talk to Bonnie now, she'll need to know that you aren't insane. Tell her what's going on too."

Elena nodded in understanding and quickly sent Bonnie a text of everything she needed to know. Bonnie didn't believe her at first but soon trusted her and agreed to meet at Damon's later.

As they stopped in front of the Lockwood Mansion, Elena took a deep breath twisting her ring unconciously. The door opened immediately, Mason came out with a stake. "Where is he?"

Elena put her hands up, "Tyler's with Oliver, just put the stake down we'll help you okay?"

Mason's grip didn't falter, but he held it at his side. "Who the hell is Oliver?"

"A demon." Damon replied sourly, he looked into the house and then back at Mason. "Who died?"

His eyes darkened, "Carol's dead, I woke up and found her with her neck snapped in front of the doorway with Tyler gone."

Elena closed her eyes, and silently prayed to whoever would be listening and hoped that people would stop dying.

"Well, isn't that just dandy." Damon replied sarcastically.

* * *

**I'm still really sorry for such a long wait, I hope you guys still review it would really help me to remember this story and write more, so please review and if its been way too long P.M. me to hurry the hell up! lol LOve you guys, sorry again:( Oh and another apology to any errors, kinda wrote this fast sooo yeah...**

**-Vanessa:D**


	15. Pick One

**Well an update, sorry for the delay, been busy with a bunch of things. I'm also sorry for any errors, I typed most of this up without looking at it too much. Hope you guys enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Pick One**

Mason glared at Damon's sarcasm. Sighing Elena stepped closer to Damon and gave him a stern look that said he wasn't helping.

Elena looked down at her ring and it silently shook on her finger. The word she hardly expected to come up did. Werewolf. Elena looked up at Mason in amazement, this world just kept throwing stuff at her. Vampires, witches, and now werewolves, next thing you know there's gonna be fairies too.

Damon noticed her expression and went over to her, "Are you okay?" he asked her quietly.'

She tilted her ring into his view, he looked down at it and threw his arms up, groaning, "You know things just get weirder. So Mason, didn't know you happened to be a werewolf, how goes it?"

Mason scowled, ignoring Damon and turned to Elena. "I can follow his scent, it's still here. I don't trust you, but if you know how to kill this thing then I'm all for it."

Damon was about to reply, but Elena cut him off. "We'll follow you, we have a plan to kill him."

Mason nodded silently and started toward his car. Damon and Elena went to their car and started to follow Mason. Damon sighed, "I have a blow torch in here, just thought I'd tell you."

"You what?" Elena asked, then shook her head. "You know that doesn't phase me as much as it should."

Damon shrugged, "I got one when I decided I wanted to burn the asshole. It sounded fun."

Elena shook her head, she took out her phone and called Stefan. She told him what happened so far and to come as back up soon in case something bad happened.

They stopped in front of a dark patch of forest. Mason got out of his car and started to walk a little farther into the forest. Damon and Elena followed him cautiously, Damon keeping a hand on Elena's lower back as they walked.

Mason suddenly stopped. Damon growled and stood in front of Elena protectively. Elena looked over his shoulder and gasped. Oliver stood with a frightened Tyler by his side, Matt on his shoulder as well as some girl.

"I see you've joined us." Oliver said, not looking at them as he dropped Matt on the ground. Then motioned Tyler to do the same with the girl.

Damon rolled his eyes, "What are you up to?"

Oliver finally turned his black eyes toward hem and smirked, "Why do you think I'd tell you?"

Mason snarled at Oliver, "Cut the chitchat and give me Tyler."

Oliver looked over at Tyler chuckling, "Go Tyler I dare you."

Elena watched the scene behind Damon, she knew that Oliver had something against Tyler, she didn't know what, but she figured that it wasn't good. Nothing was ood if it involved the demon.

Oliver mumbled something, then looked up at them. "Well since your here and he's going to kill someone anyway you might as well just watch. Now, Tyler pick."

Damon stopped Mason from stepping forward knowing that it wouldn't matter, hopefully the others would come in time to stop what ever was about to happen.

"No, I won't." Tyler said, his fists were clentched and his anger was almost visable.

Stefan, Caroline and Katherine came out of the shadows. Katherine lunged at Oliver, but he dodged it and yelled, "Then I'll choose."

He took an unconcious Matt by the neck and broke it in one movement. Caroline screamed rushing toward Oliver in anger, as did Tyler. They both tackled him to the ground, but he threw them off easily. Stefan caught Caroline midair and fell backwards breaking her fall. Tyler flew into Mason both of them colliding into a tree.

Damon had Katherine arms and spun her around in a circle then let go of her to kick right into Oliver who had just turned into it. Oliver laughed, then grabbed Elena, holding her against him with a hand on neck.

"If you don't kill that girl, I will kill Elena."

Tyler looked down as he stood up. He then ran towards the unconcious girl on the ground. "I'm sorry," he said aloud. Just as Stefan and Caroline were about to stop him he had the girl by her throat and twisted. A loud crack sounded through the forest. Tears fell down Elena's cheeks as she recognised the girl. It was just a girl that went to school with her. She didn't know her very well, but she did know her name was Natalie.

Oliver, surprisingly enough, let her go. "Well now that, that's done I'll see you guys later." He grabbed Tyler and one second he was there the next he wasn't.

Damon raced over to Elena. And held her as she sobbed into his chest. Everything had ahppened so fast. Seeing Matt and Natalie on the ground, dead. It was too much.

Caroline screamed and cried as she held onto Matt. Katherine was even quiet as she stood next to Stefan. Mason was still looking at where Tyler and Oliver had been, his expression furious and sad.

Bonnie and Jeremy ran into the patch of forest where everyone was. Bonnie could tell something was wrong, she saw Stefan turn toward her. His face held no emotion, nothing as he said, "Matt's dead."

* * *

**So, short chapter I know, I'm sorry. Well what do you guys think? I'm probably evil for killing Matt, but let's be realistic, people have to die. Wow that was blunt and heartless of me. **

**Anyways anyone really like the end of last episode for TVD? I swear I didn't see Isobel coming this soon and Damon resisting Katherine like that was the freaking best I was like screaming YES! He's over you! lol. **

**Reviews are always the best! So please click that button and write something! **

**Side note: Damon is really really sexy with a blow torch. :)**

**-Vanessa:D**


	16. Dead

**So here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! And thank you all for your support!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Dead**

"What do mean Matt's dead?" Bonnie asked, more then shocked, but it seemed to be true as she looked over to Caroline who was wailing and crying over Matt's body.

Bonnie's legs buckled beneath her, Jeremy caught her and held her up for a moment until she twisted in his arms to clutch onto him. Elena sat next to Caroline on the ground, just staring at Matt.

He had been one of her bestfriends, someone she used to talk to, someone she had been with. Closing her eyes, she knew that Oliver had gone too far. He was going to pay somehow and she knew that it wasn't going to be a quick and easy death, she wanted him to suffer. She knew that if everything wasn't how it was, she would think that she was acting like a vampire. Cruel and heartless, but now, right now she had every right to be.

She glanced over at Mason who had taked out his phone to call someone. She slowly stood up and walked over to Damon. He hugged her, and let her take a moment to let it all out. He knew what she was feeling, and he wanted her to get it all out rather than keep it bottled up, that did nothing.

**Three Days Later: **

Elena wiped the tears that couldn't help but keep falling off her cheeks. They had called the sherriff, after what had happened with Oliver. Katherine and Stefan left with Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie. While Damon stayed to talk to Caroline's mother.

It was all horrible, Elena felt so much hatred towards Oliver, when she saw him at school and he would smirk at her. It just set her off. She was tired of him thinking he could do whatever he wanted, tired of him acting like they were all small compared to him. They would show him, she just knew that he was going to die. Somehow.

Damon had been all over the place, trying to protect Elena, talk with the sherriff and keep an eye on Mason who was coming after the funeral to talk. Elena leaned into Damon as they lowered Matt's coffin into his grave. It only made the tears come faster. Caroline had been a mess, now that Tyler was gone too at the moment, it didn't help.

Once it was all over, Elena rode with Damon and Stefan to the boarding house. It was quiet on the ride there, everyone seemed to be lost in thought. Once at the house, they waited for Mason to arrive. He came a few mintues later.

Damon opened the door to let him in, Katherine came down the stairs, rolling her eyes at seeing Mason. "Oh look the dogs here."

Elena glared at her, as Stefan just gestured Mason to sit. Mason looked over at Katherine and growled, "Bitch."

Damon laughed, "Sounds like you two know each other?"

Mason rolled his eyes, and looked away from Katherine. "Yeah."

"Oh don't be like that, you know it was fun." Katherine chided Mason, smiling seductively at him.

Elena sighed, "Can we discuss our plan to kill Oliver or we going to go down memory lane?"

Stefan stayed quiet, he was a little jealous at the fact that Katherine seemed to have a past with Mason, but didn't dare say a word or he'd start something he would most likely not be able to end.

Katherine winked at her and sat on Stefan's lap on the love seat. "By all means, let's begin."

"So, how do you think we're gonna try to kill him this time?" Elena asked no one in particular.

Mason glanced between everyone, "Well considering the fact that he made Tyler activate the werewolf curse, he probably plans to let Tyler loose tonight when he changes for the first time."

"So what, can't we just stop Tyler and lock him up or something?" Elena wondered.

"It would be difficult for you guys considering werewolves are enemies with vampires naturally. If bitten it would kill them."

Stefan perked up and moved Katherine a little more comfortably on his lap. "Do you think it would be the same for Oliver if he was bitten?"

Mason thought for a moment before shrugging, "It's possible, but I don't know for sure. When I change tonight, I could try to go after him and bite him if you guyus can distract him long enough."

Damon nodded, "That, I believe we can do."

Mason stood, twitching ever so slightly, "It's coming soon, I need to lock myself up."

Everyone nodded. Elena walked over to Damon and hugged him again. She looked up at him and sighed, "Should I call Caroline and Bonnie?"

"Yeah, we need whoever we can get on our side."

**Few Hours Later:**

Oliver walked down a hallway in his house towards the basement. He saw Tyler in the same position he had left him in a couple hours ago. He was lying on his side, unconcious. Oliver sighed, throwing him over his shoulder.

He went out to his car, throwing Tyler in the back. As Oliver started his car, he texted Elena where he would be. He decided that if he wanted everything to go down the he wanted, he might as well bring everyone down with one move. It was probably foolish, but he would have his guard up, they wouldn't break him.

Waiting out in the forest, he saw Damon and Elena come forward with Katherine and Stefan. Oliver grinned, "Glad you could make it, I'll be sure to have the funerals real nice and expensive for you guys."

Elena glared at him seeing Tyler start to writhe in pain."What are you planning to do Oliver? Take me again?"

Oliver smiled, "Yes, I'm going to take you, but first I have some killing to do, so if you don't mind. COuld you go stand over there or something?"

Damon stepped forward, wearing a smirk. "Can we get this over with?"

"Sure."

Caroline jumped on him from up in one of the trees above him. They both fell onto the ground with a loud thud. Katherine made her way over and staked him where his heart would be. Oliver threw them off, huffing in anger. Damon yelled something and a large wolf with yellow eyes sprang out from one side of the forest.

Caroline ran back at Oliver to hold him down, Stefan grabbed back onto him once Oliver, twisted out of his grasp. Mason ran and jumped on Oliver his teeth glistening as he sank them into the side of Oliver's throat. Bonnie ran into the area focusing on Oliver, until he weakened enough for Mason to get another bite into him.

But, Oliver somehow diminished Bonnie's spell kicking and throwing various punches at Mason, but he didn't let go. Stefan stood off to the side with Katherine. Damon held onto Elena in case Oliver got out of Mason's hold.

Suddenly Oliver stopped moving. Mason growled lightly once and let go of him. Oliver laid on the ground still and seemingly dead.

Tyler was still writhing in pain until he screamed and a crack was heard as his bones started to move. Mason ran toward him, nudging him with his nose. Tyler cried out in pain once more. Caroline went over to Tyler and carried him out of the forest as fast as she could toward the Lockwood property. She had remembered him telling her something about it once. And that Mason was leading her there. Bonnie went back to her car to follow them, in case Caroline needed her.

Elena looked at Oliver's dead body and shuddered. She knew something was wrong. It didn't feel right, he wasn't dead. She didn't know how she knew, but she did.

"Damon, he's not dead." She whispered.

Damon looked over at his body and raised an eyebrow."He looks pretty dead to me.**"**

Seeing her expression, Damon sighed. He glanced over at Katherine and Stefan. "Watch her, I'll be right back."

Elena was about to protest that she didn't need a sitter, but he was gone and Katherine's smirking face was replaced with Stefan by her side, giving Elena a apologetic look.

It was silent as they stood there, until a small sound of something moving drew their attention. Elena gasped, Oliver slowly moved his hand to his neck and laughed a hearty laugh. He sat up still laughing, "You...you actually thought that a bite...by those dogs would kill me? Wow, you are stupid, but I got to give you props, good thinking."

Elena took a step back, then froze. Oliver was behind her, his arm around her middle and his other arm around her neck. "I wouldn't do anything too stupid right now."

Stefan went to take a step, but Oliver tightened his grip on Elena, making her choke for air. "What did I say?" Oliver asked, that mad glint in his eyes.

"Nothing worth listening to." Damon snapped, setting Oliver's back aflame with his blow torch. Oliver yelled out in pain, loosening his grip enough for Stefan to grab Elena away from him.

Katherine kicked Oliver into the ground as the smell of his burning flesh filled the air. She ripped off his arm easily. Damon inclined his head, signaling Katherine to move out of the way as he blew more fire at him. Oliver tried to get up, but fell back again.

Elena wanted to do something, but she knew she'd get in the way. Clntching her fists she watched as the scene unfolded. Oliver screaming in actual pain, Damon torching him with Stefan and Katherine finding an opening to rip him apart.

Finding something useful Elena used the stake she had been given in case something happened and threw it to Damon, who gracefully caught it and ignoring the burn of fire thrust it threw Olivers skull and ripped downwards. It was a bloody and honestly god awful sight that Elena turned away and threw up in a nearby bush. She stayed there, with her eyes closed, deciding that she would let them deal with it. Oliver would be dead this time.

Damon had his torch and after brushing off the small flames that had tried to consume him he grabbed his torch and kept spraying Oliver with fire. Enjoying every moment of it. The bastard was going to be dead this time. There wouldn't be any if's or but's about it.

Finally when all there was, was ash he smiled and kicked the ash yelling, "How's it feel now asshole?"

Happy with his work he finally noticed that Stefan and Katherine had obviously taken Elena home. He grabbed his torch and headed to his car, hinding it in the back seat again he got out of his car once at the boarding house. Hearing Elena's soft breathing, he went into his room to see her passed out on the bed, wearing just her bra and underwear. "Katherine." He muttered.

Smelling his clothes he went to take a shower, throwing away his burnt a long and much needed shower he crawled into bed with Elena and fell quickly asleep.

* * *

**Well, he's dead this time for real. :) Was that okay? I hope you guys liked it, I wasn't sure about this chapter so some feedback would be great! Please review and hope you enjoyed this. Also I think the next chapter will be the last. I'm not completely sure yet, but It probably will be. One more thing, any mistakes sorry, didn't really look this over, kinda busy...sorry!**

**-Vanessa:D**


	17. It Was Always

**I am so sorry I have drawn this story out for so long, leaving you guys for a little more then a month! I love you all a bunch and this will be the last chapter of ****It Was Always,**** I really hope this is okay and that you enjoyed this!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: It Was Always...**

With Oliver out of the way, Elena felt like a sudden weight had been lifted from her shoulders, like she was lighter. Yet, everytime she thought of the loss of Matt, another pressure made its way onto her shoulder. Guilt.

It was difficult to go to school and see the saddness of everyone, it was harder to see Caroline, even though Tyler was trying to help her gain back some sanity, she looked like she wanted to go on a killing spree, do something vampirelike to get out her anger, to shut it all off. Elena almost wanted to let her, but she knew no good would come of it.

it was strange glancing around her room, how much had changed since her parents death. She could except it now, death was natural, it was sad and it hurt. But, it was also something that she could get through, everyone could get through. In a dark corner if her mind she wished that she could have been the one to die instead of Matt, be the one to take the pain. Matt could have had something going for him, a life, family, but it was ripped from him in the worst terrible way.

Elena shook her head, she had to stop. This wasn't helping her. She pulled on her sweat shirt and walked slowly down the stairs, it felt like ages since she had walked down these stairs feeling safe. Alaric, had finally told Jenna, along side Elena, Damon and Stefan. At first she laughed and told them to stop messing around, but Elena sighed recalling the tears Jenna had as they explained everything.

She was still worked up about it and wanted Elena to stop seeing Damon all together, but no one would have it. And so she didn't say anything after being told several times that they had to be together.

Being lost in thought was taking a toll on her, she had to stop thinking and just...see Damon. Without even realising it she had made her way to her car and had driven to the boarding house. She smiled seeing the door already open with Damon, grinning at her widely.

Elena ran up to him and jumped into his arms, it felt like ages since they had seen each other, but it had only been a day. "I love you," she whispered, as she kissed him hungrily.

Damon smirked into the kiss and huskily replied, "I love you too."

Still caring her and kissing her as if the world depended on it Damon sped up the stairs and into his room and fast as his vampire speed could take him. They were against the wall in seconds and moaning into eachothers mouths, clinging to each other with a need that couldn't be tamed.

* * *

Caroline walked through the woods feeling everything she didn't want to feel. Everything she wanted to turn off. She could remotely tell that someone was following her, she didn't care. She was too busy mourning for the loss of someone she loved, someone she had been friends with forever and he was gone.

"Caroline." Her name said so sofly almost as if it hadn't been said at all.

Sighing and trying to smile somewhat, but only to grimace she turned toward Tyler, seeing the worried look he had etched across his face. "What?"

Without saying a word he engulfed her in a hug, it was what she needed, she didn't realise it until the tears were already streaming down her face again. Her sobs, muffled slightly as she cried into the crook of his neck. Everything seemed to be exactly right and wrong, neither great. Matt was dead, but so was Oliver. Most of everything seemed to be at peace, but she couldn't help but feel that everything wasn't.

Tyler wasn't ever really the type to comfort, but Caroline needed someone and he did too. Hiding his face in her blonde curls he let the tears he had been holding in come down his cheeks. His mother, the only other person besides Mason that was left had been murdered, he felt so much and at the same tume he was numb.

They held each other tightly, glad to have one another to rely on, and maybe to be able to confide into each other, it was already hard with the people they cared for gone. Caroline look up slowly at him after a long time that could have been hours or just minutes. "Thank you."

He nodded in response, lightly kissing her head and wrapping a comforting arm around her. Caroline leaned into him, sighing in content at his warmth, blocking everything out of her mind except for Tyler.

* * *

Katherine hoped that for once Stefan would see that she wasn't lying. That she honestly wanted him completely in her undead life for eternity or as long as he (hopefully) wanted her. She made her way towards him, where he stood at the cemetary.

"Hey," She stood next to him, feeling unlike herself, for being so silent and nervous.

He looked down at her with those green eyes of his, the ones that made her heart want to flutter if it could. Stefan gazed at her with a look, a look that showed of deep thought. He closed his eyes and turned away from her. "I thought you'd have left by now."

That had hurt. Katherine sighed, "What's the point to leave?"

Stefan paused before elborating, "I'd think that you would have already found another playmate and ran off with him to only rip his heart out of his chest for fun again."

"No, I couldn't do that even if I wanted to."

Stefan laughed, it was inlike him to laugh like that, almost as if he was trying to shut everything off and be a true asshole. "No, I'm pretty sure that you could. Do it once you do it again."

Katherine couldn't take it anymore, she got in his face and held onto her determination. "Just listen to me for once in your life. I haven't realised how much of a mistake I've made until I've seen everything here. I can't help but wonder what life would have been like if I had just chosen you like I wanted. It doesn't matter though, I know you'll still hate me for the rest of eternity, but I have to try. I love you more then I could possibly imagine, and it almost hurts loving you this much, but it hurts more knowing you don't and won't love me back. I understand, but is there any way that we could start over?"

Stefan was silent for a long time and Katherine looked away, she laughed, "See, I knew that it would be like this, it's what I get. I'll be gone and out of your hair so to speak, I'm sorry for trying." She turned away and disapeered into the darkness.

Stefan let out the breath he was holding and punched the nearest tree, sending it flying through the air. He growled in frustration and yelled. He didn't know what to think, what to believe. Katherine was a great liar and one that he couldn't honestly tell was actually telling the truth or not. Trying to calm himself Stefan ran out of the cemetary toward Katherine's scent deciding once and for all what was right for him.

* * *

Jeremy held Bonnie as she cried, it was happening everywhere, Elena was crying, Caroline Bonnie, Jenna. All these women, were all emotional wreaks. He noticed that he wasn't the only guy comforting his girl, but no less did he notice that, like him, they were just as sad about the recent deaths.

Bonnie pulled away from him, wiping her eyes, "I'm sorry, it's just the Grill itsn't the same without Matt in here."

"It's okay, come on." He pulled her out of the crowded area and pulled her to his car.

As he held her hand in the car he looked over at her and smiled warmly, "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed his hand and closed her eyes, glad to have Jeremy with her.

* * *

Damon traced light patterns on Elena's back as she laid in his arms. He felt content, happy. For once, nothing seemed to be happening, All was well. Elena was asleep, but then suddenly cried out. Damon sat up and tapped her shoulder, "Elena."

She looked in pain and squeezed his bicep, "No. Don't!"

Damon shook her again and tried to calm her as she started to thrash. He tried to wake her, but she wouldn't.

"Damon!" Her eyes opened as she gasped awake, tears started to run down her cheeks. Damon hugged her and whispered reasurring words to her.

Elena looked up at him, she was so scared that Oliver would come back somehow. It made her agitated, nervous. But, seeing Damon in front of her she knew that he wouldn't be going anywhere. "I'm so happy to love you." She murmured, leaning against his chest.

Damon laughed, "Me too,"

* * *

**Five Years Later:**

Grinning, as Elena ran towards her husband in excitement she kissed him quickly, "They're getting married!"

Rolling his eyes and muttering, "Finally," under his breath, Damon picked Elena up and threw her on the bed, jumping on her and tickling her. She laughed and caught his eye before switching their positions and just kissing him instead.

Pulling back, Elena smiled at him again and felt truly happy for her brother and Bonnie. "I'm glad that they're going to get married already."

Damon smirked, "I know, it took long enough. I always knew it'd be us first anyways."

"Oh?" Elena raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "And if I said no?"

"Well, I would have gone on my knees and begged you to reconsider." Damon replied half playfully, half serious.

Elena glanced at her wedding ring and then down back to Damon as she leaned forward to kiss him. "I couldn't have said anything but yes."

"I know." She loved that smirk as much as it annoyed her.

Damon groaned and pouted at her, "Steffy's coming over."

Elena got off of him and sighed, "Why? I thought he was going to be in New York with Katherine?"

"He has some...news. So to speak."

Elena pursed her lips, and thought for a moment, but before she could say anything Damon was downstairs opening the door to Stefan and Katherine. Elena jogged down the stairs and smiled seeing Stefan. She quickly hugged him and smiled at Katherine.

Damon briefly embraced his brother and rolled his eyes at Katherine, who had her arms open for a hug, but she just pouted before glancing at Stefan, smiling seductively.

"How are you guys?" Elena asked as they all sat in the living room.

Katherine shrugged, "It's whatever, we're pretty good. Heard the witch and your brother are getting married."

"Finally," Stefan muttered under his breath.

Damon chucked, "That's what I said."

Elena couldn't take it, "Okay, what's the news? I thought you guys were supposed to be in New York?"

Stefan smiled and shared a look with Katherine, he turned toward Damon and Elena, "Well, don't get mad or anything, but we got married."

"I know, no point really, unless to set the worlds longest marriage, but it was fun." Katherine added, brushing aside her curly hair to one side of her shoulder.

Elena squeeled, and actually hugged Katherine. Damon gave his brother a thumbs up and smirked at him. Elena sat down and cheered, "So you guys were the last, thank god, it was taking everyone forever to catch up to us."

"What, didn't Jenna and Alaric get married a year after you two? And then Caroline and Tyler after that?" Stefan asked.

Damon nodded, "Yup, that sounds about right."

After a while of catching up and seeing Katherine's ring, Elena and Damon had the house to themselves. Laying in bed, Elena turned to Damon and whispered, "I want you to change me on our anniversary."

"You sure?" He asked hesitantly, unconciously pulling her closer to his body.

She nodded, and kissed him."I'm as sure as I've ever been about anything."

Damon caressed her cheek and smiled at her lovingly, "I fucking love you."

"Well, I fucking love you too." She replied with as much enthusiasm and love as possible, before kissing Damon with a passion that never will cease to exist.

They knew it wouldn't always be someone else, Elena knew it would always be Damon and Damon knew that It would always be Elena.

They would know the ending of the words that had at one point hurt them beyond repair, they would know what it meant to them and to each other. Both thinking it numerous times looking at each other.

_It Was Always...you._

* * *

**Well that's the end and I think I may cry! This story has been by far my most favorite and I'm sad to see it go. I hope that everyone who read this has enjoyed this story as much as I have and I want to give a huge thanks to all who have been with me since the beginning and all throughout this story. It has been wonderful to read your reviews and see how many people actually take the time in reading this. Oh and I typed this up all fast and there are some errors I'm sure, but I wanted this out as fast as possible, so I'm sorry! And I really need to sleep! I love you all immensely! **

**Review and comment pls!**

**-Vanessa:D**


End file.
